An Elder Scrolls Legend: Great War
by Elias of Keliwic'h
Summary: Shaiélaè est une Bosmer, forcée de parcourir Tamriel depuis qu'elle a été bannie de sa tribu. Mais elle se rendra vite compte que le monde est plein de surprises, de danger et de mystère en dehors de Val-Boisé. A l'aube de la Grande Guerre, elle découvrira Hauteroche, Skyrim, Martelfell. Elle sera voleuse, mercenaire, soldat et peut-être trouvera t-elle enfin la paix.
1. Foyer

**Salut, salut, potentiel lecteur!**

 **Tout d'abord, le disclaimer: L'univers de TES appartient à Bethesda, sauf pour les OC. Il n'y a dans cette histoire quasiment aucun personnages des jeux, à part les divinités et les figures politiques qui sont évoquées et que l'on croise parfois. J'ai choisi de situer cette fanfiction dans une période charnière pour l'histoire de Tamriel, mais qui reste relativement floue (entre TES IV: Oblivion et TES V: Skyrim)**

 **Autre précision, mes personnages ne sont pas des héros. Shaiélaè n'est pas la future Dovakhiin, pas plus que les autres protagoniste qu'elle rencontrera. Ce sont des gens "normaux" qui évoluent dans un monde où survivre est difficile.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. C'est encourageant**

* * *

Lâche.

C'est ainsi que Shaiélaè avait été appelée quand son peuple l'avait bannie des profondes forêts de Val-Boisé. Seule, le cœur brisé et pleine d'amertume, la petite Bosmer parcourue les terres de Tamriel sans but aucun. La Chance, ou peut-être le dessein des Dieux guidèrent ses pas en direction du nord. Elle quitta sa terre natale, traversa la Colovie et Martelfell, évitant soigneusement les routes et les hommes. Elle était bien trop triste et usée pour aller à la rencontre de quiconque.

Shaiélaè était une créature égarée dans le vaste monde, oubliée de tous.

Pour l'instant, elle avait élue domicile au cœur d'une antique forêt de la province de Hauteroche. C'était au cours de la 169ème année de la 4ème ère, deux ans avant la Grande Guerre et la suprématie du grand Domaine Aldméri.

Dans cette forêt, Shaiélaè rencontra la première personne à lui redonner confiance.

La petite elfe chassait un matin, dissimulée dans le feuillage d'un hêtre lorsqu'elle entendis retentir un fracas à travers la forêt. C'était un concert de branches brisées et de feuilles piétinées surmonté d'un bruissement métallique similaire à celui d'une batterie de casseroles se répandant sur le sol d'une cuisine.

Ces oreilles d'elfe détectèrent le vacarme de très loin, ainsi eut-elle le temps de se préparer à la venue de l'intrus. Shaiélaè encocha une flèche sur la corde de son arc et s'enfonça dans la verdure de son affût.

Enfin, elle vit le nouveau venu, manqua de s'étouffer.

En temps que Bosmer, elle était habituée à cotoyer des gens de petite taille et n'avait pas beaucoup rencontrer d'humain avec lesquels comparer l'homme qui marchait sous son arbre, mais celui-là était objectivement un des plus grands à parcourir Tamriel.

C'était une montagne de muscles recouverte de larges pièces de fourrure d'ours moisies, occasionnellement parsemé du fer rouillé de certains morceaux d'armure. Le voyageur charriait sur son dos un barda hétéroclite composé de cordes, de bouilloires, de couvertures qui s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit de porte d'Oblivion .

L'élément le plus intéressant de tout ceci était l'épée gigantesque qui était fixée dans son dos : Un absurde morceau d'acier coupant long comme une lance, avec deux crocs aiguisés forgés sur le milieu de la lame et une poignée de la taille de la jambe de Shaiélaè. C'était la seule chose bien entretenue sur le guerrier géant qui marchait tranquillement au milieu des arbres, ne prêtant aucune attention à d'éventuels dangers sur la routes.

 _Il à de toute façon une tête à être lui même le danger_ , pensa la petite elfe, sidérée par un tel manque de prudence élémentaire.

Elle observa son visage , une face dure encadrée de longs cheveux noirs et d'une courte barbe mal entretenue. Le nez avait de toute évidence était brisé plusieurs fois, et même à cette distance, de petites cicatrices étaient visibles, courants entre les tempes et les lèvres. Deux trais charbonneux étaient peints sur ses pommettes, surlignant ses yeux sombres.

Shaiélaè le suivi du regard un long moment. Il finit par s'éloigner, et la petite elfe détendit son arc et remis la flèche dans son carquoi.

 _C'est inutile de continuer à chasser. Toutes les proies auront fuies un tel vacarme,_ soupira-t-elle. Elle était affamée et n'avait rien tué depuis qu'elle avait franchis la frontière de Hauteroche. Voilà ses rêves de festins retardés de plusieurs heures. Bien sûr, elle avait croisée des vergers et des champs de légumes près d'une ferme il y a trois jours, mais même après des mois de bannissement, elle répugnait à trahir son peuple en brisant le Pacte se contentait donc de larves et d'escargots qui pullulaient dans l'humidité.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au voyageur. Et le vis un piolet dans la main, faisant face à un ennemi invisible.

Shaiélaè s'avança sur sa branche, dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir plus de cette scène. Elle dût attendre quelques moments avant d'enfin apercevoir l'adversaire. C'était une troupe de gobelin s'approchant à travers les fourrés, à moins de trente mètres de son observatoire. La petite elfe compta quatre d'entre eux, portant des armes artisanales et des armures d'ossements. Sept, désormais. Un petit groupe apparus dans son champ de vision, prenant l'homme à revers.

Comment ces créatures avaient-elles pu approcher aussi près sans qu'elle ne les détecte? Le niveau de furtivité du voyageur en était pleinement la cause, attirant les gobelins et empêchant Shaiélaè d'entendre leur venue.

Elle était curieuse de savoir comment cette histoire finirait.

Le guerrier tournait sur lui-même, pointant son piolet en direction de ses ennemis. Il était encerclé, mais les gobelins étaient bien trop effrayés par sa stature et aucun ne voulait attaquer le premier.

La confrontation dura de longues minutes avant qu'un courageux gobelin ne saute sur le dos du voyageur. Un couteau dans la main, il essaya de poignarder le cou de guerrier, mais ce dernier l'empoigna par la tête et le jeta à ses pieds. Les autres peau-vertes chargèrent à cet instant.

Ce fut un spectacle formidable, et à de nombreuses reprises, Shaiélaè se surpris à encourager l'humain mentalement.

Le guerrier faisait jaillir son piolet sur quiconque se trouvait trop proche de lui. Rapidement, deux gobelins maigrichons furent au sol, le crâne brisé et la cervelle se répandant sur les feuilles mortes. Son arme frappa un autre hurleur, lui arrachant la moitié de la mâchoire. Ils étaient petit, mais ils étaient vifs. Le guerrier était incroyablement fort, mais aussi trop lent et trop rigide. Les gobelins étaient maintenant plus d'une douzaine, esquivant les plupart de ses coups sans le moindre problème.

Quatre d'entre eux sautèrent soudainement sur son dos, et deux autres envahirent ses bras. Si celui qui choisi son bras droit fut instantanément balayé, les autres parvinrent à l'immobiliser. Le géant hurla un juron. Il recula en courant vers un chêne non loin du champ de bataille et écrasa son dos dessus de toute ses forces, faisant tomber une part de son équipement. Un casque de fer, une bouilloire et un nécessaire de couture allèrent rouler dans l'humus entre les racines. La plupart des gobelins, sous le choc, relâchèrent le guerrier, sauf un plus persistant qui restait cramponné à son cou. Le guerrier pris quelques pas d'élan avant de fracasser de nouveau son dos contre le tronc.

Shaiélaè entendis le craquement de la colonne vertébrale de l'immonde créature.

Courir ainsi avait éloigné de voyageur des autres peau-vertes, et ceux qui gisaient à ses pieds étaient bien trop sonnés pour représenter un quelconque danger. Il eu donc un court moment de répits qu'il mit à profit en lançant son piolet sur le torse d'un de ses adversaires au sol et en dénouant rapidement la bandoulière de cuir maintenant sa claymore gigantesque. Il l'eut en main à la seconde précise ou la meute hurlante arriva sur lui. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse espérer la moindre chance de succès : Il était prêt, deux mètres d'acier tranchant en main et un chêne solide pour couvrir ses arrières.

Un chef de guerre en armure de bronze et une masse rouillée dans la main fut le premier des chargeur à l'atteindre. Il fut accueilli par un coup formidable qui le réduit en bouillie plus qu'il ne le découpa. Le guerrier retira sa claymore couverte d'esquilles d'os du torse sanguinolent du gobelin en poussant un cris de guerre guttural et prépara son prochain coup. Après ça, le combat fut un véritable massacre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seul cinq gobelins se tenaient encore debout. Puis trois seulement. Brusquement, le guerrier eu un spasme et Shaiélaè, aussi surprise que les peau-vertes restantes, le vit s'effondrer sur le sol, inanimé.

Les gobelins survivants s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, avant de s'approcher du corps . L'un d'eux le tapota du bout de sa pique, sans obtenir la moindre réaction . En riant, un deuxième le secoua vivement, mais une flèche se plantant dans son œil interrompis sa tâche.

C'était la petite elfe, qui était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cette évanouissement, et qui voyait là aussi une occasion inespérée de s'approprier son butin.

Les deux autres peau-vertes étaient paniqués, cherchant autour d'eux la provenance du tir.

Shaiélaè descendit d'une branche, afin de mieux ajuster son coup. Elle encocha la seconde flèche, banda, et la décocha dans la gorge du plus proche.

En voyant son compagnon pisser le sang en se convulsant, le dernier survivant de la horde trouva préférable de fuir sans demander son reste. Une dernière flèche le frappa à la nuque et il s'effondra dans un dernier cris.

Shaiélaè descendit prestement de son perchoir et s'approcha prudemment de l'humain au sol, sa dague prête dans sa main. Elle marcha lentement, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit en piétinant la couche de feuille mortes et passa au milieu de la pile de cadavres chauds. L'odeur était insoutenable. Elle sentit le vomi remonter dans sa gorge, mais parvint à le contenir en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle vit à ses pieds un gobelin à moitié mort qui tendait ses bras vers elle dans un pathétique besoin d'assistance. Il avait une plaie atroce à la tête, une large entaille partant du sommet du crâne jusqu'à son œil droit. La cervelle rosâtre était visible à l'intérieur, au milieu du du sang écarlate qui déjà attirait les mouches.

Il commença à supplier Shaiélaè, mais l'acier de sa dague se fraya un chemin dans son œil valide avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, si ce n'est qu'un gargouillement suivi du silence. La petite elfe continua sa route.

Finalement, elle arriva à côté du voyageur les bottes poisseuses de sang. Il respirait : on pouvait voir la poitrine se soulever et redescendre.

Elle le regarda attentivement pendant deux minutes, avant d'être rassurée par l'absence de signe de réveil de l'homme. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur son paquetage.

Les Bosmers sont des voleurs naturels, puisqu'il s'agit pour eux d'une méthode pour mener la guerre. C'est une tâche facile aux yeux d'un elfe des bois que de vider les poches d'un passant dans une citée, mais là, sur un homme endormi, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Dans ses affaires, Shaiélaè trouva deux pièces d'argents, en plus de quelques picaillons de cuivre tombés lors du combat qu'elle ramassa sur le sol.

 _Ce n'est pas beaucoup._ Elle examina le reste du corps. _La plupart des voyageurs dissimulent leurs objets de valeurs dans des endroits inattendus, pour se prévaloir des voleurs. C'est là qu'il faut que je cherche._

Elle ôta donc minutieusement les bottes du guerrier, pour y trouver en plus de deux pieds puants, un septim d'or et un grenat rangé entre les orteils.

Quelques minutes de pillage supplémentaire apportèrent en plus un pendentif d'os gravé de runes et des réserves de nourritures, qui composaient le butin le plus intéressant. Il y avait un plein paquet de bœuf salé, la moitié d'un poulet rôti rongé, des œufs durs dans un jatte en grès, une miche de pain noir, quelques patates, un sac de fruits secs et une outre contenant de l'hydromel, après vérification olfactive.

Shaiélaé jeta au loin les patates, le pain et les fruits secs avec une moue de dédain, et empocha les autres vivres. _Je peux survivre au moins trois semaines rien qu'avec le bœuf séché._ La journée n'était pas perdu pour elle, finalement.

Avant de s'éloigner, elle s'approcha de la claymore géante du guerrier. Elle était là, non loin de sa main. L'épée était plus grande de près, plus que l'humain. La petite elfe s'en empara. Acier froid. Sang séché de partout. Elle était lourde, mais pas autant qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Elle frissonna. _Si un ennemi manie cette chose pendant un combat, je prend la fuite fissa._

Elle pensa à la gloire qu'elle aurait gagnée chez elle si elle l'avait ramenée au cours d'un raid. Ce temps était révolu. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer désormais était un lourd sac de pièces.

 _Orsinum n'est pas loin, et les orques sont des maîtres forgerons. Ce truc les intéresserait sûrement._

Voyager au cœur du pays des orques était néanmoins une idée un peu effrayante. Shaiélaè réfléchissait à une autre solution, se remémorant tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur la géographie de Tamriel.

 _Quelle est la plus proche cité, sinon ? Daggerfall, peut-être, en allant vers le nord. Pas sûr... Il faudrait une carte._ Elle n'en avait trouvé aucune sur le voyageur.  
Elle décida se pencher plus tard sur la question, quand elle serait plus en sécurité. Elle chargea l'épée gigantesque sur ses épaules, grimaçant quand elle senti le contact du sang caillé sur sa nuque. Et la petite elfe quitta le champs de bataille.

Son fardeau la déséquilibrait, et elle failli trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque qu'elle tenta de caler plus solidement l'épée, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Shaiéalè buta contre le corps d'un gobelin et s'effondra de tout son long dessus. Elle lâcha la claymore pour amortir sa chute, et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le ventre ouvert du cadavre, faisant échapper un horrible bruit de succion. L'épée avait heurté un bouclier dans sa chute, faisant résonner le choc à travers la forêt.  
La petite elfe allait reprendre sa route, maudissant sa maladresse quand elle entendis une rumeur derrière elle. Nul besoin de se retourner pour deviner que le guerrier se réveillait. Elle essaya d'extirper vivement ses mains du tas de boyaux puants, mais il était trop tard. Le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, le guerrier était assis, clignant des yeux en observant son environnement.

La petite elfe resta immobile, espérant un miracle. L'humain l'aperçut, et la surprise se lu sur son visage.

« T'es qui, toi ? » , demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Son esprit travailla rapidement pour trouver une explication valable.

« Je m'appelle Shaiélaè. Les gobelins croyaient que tu était mort et pillaient tes affaires. Je les ai interrompus, et m'apprétait à te soigner quand tu t'es réveillé.

Le guerrier se mit debout. Il regarda le champ de bataille autour de lui. Vomit. Il regroupa ses affaires autour de lui tout en s'essuyant la bouche. Shaiélaè l'aida et en profita pour récupérer ses flèches.

« Tiens, je leur ai déjà repris ça ». Elle lui tendis le paquet de nourriture et les objets de valeurs qu'elle lui avait subtilisé. Faire cela la tuait intérieurement, mais c'était nécessaire en attendant de trouver un plan pour les reprendre.

Finalement, le guerrier arracha son piolet planté dans la cage thoracique d'un des peau-vertes et il rejoignit Shaiélaè à l'écart de la pile de cadavres.

L'instinct de la petite elfe lui criait de laisser tomber et de fuir le voyageur dès que possible. D'un autre côté, le prix du poids de l'acier de l'épée à lui tout seul pourait la nourrir pendant plusieurs mois. _Sans compter les nuits douillettes à l'auberge, de nouveaux vêtements, des flèches de rechange..._ Son porteur était un danger, bien sûr. _J'ai mon arc. Et je suis de toute évidence plus rapide que lui._ Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Non loin de là, hors de la vue des immondes macchabées, ils trouvèrent un tronc d'arbre abattus. Tout deux s'assirent dessus. Shaiélaè essuyait distraitement ses mains poisseuses d'intestins sur ses braies, révulsée par la puanteur qui refusait de partir. Le guerrier nettoya sa grande lame à l'aide d'un torchon graisseux.

« Merci, elfe», dit-il. « Mon nom est Ioreck, fils de Halfur, de Morthal. » _Un Nordique, bien sûr. J'aurais dût le deviner tout de suite. Facile à duper, dur à combattre._ Il semblait décidé à raconter toute sa vie à la petite elfe. Celle-ci l'écouta, en quêtes de détails qui lui serait utiles.

« Mon père est Thane, et ma mère dirige la ferme. J'ai une sœur, Victrix, une vrai combattante et deux jeunes frères Arnolf et Gjalir. J'ai dût tout quitter il y a deux mois. C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'avais trop bu, une nuit à la taverne, et j'ai insulté Rolf, le fils du Jarl Stigthmund Ailedejais. On s'est battus, et je l'ai éclaté. Je lui ai méchamment cassé le nez. C'était rien qu'une bataille d'ivrogne, tu pense, du genre qu'on oubli le lendemain . Mais c'était l'héritier du Jarl. Le lendemain matin, c'est les gardes qui m'ont réveillés et ils m'ont emmenés à la longère du Jarl, moi et ma gueule de bois. Si j'étais un homme normal, j'aurais juste passé quelques heures en prison. On aurais évité plein d'emmerdes si on avait fait ça, d'ailleur. Mais je suis le fils d'un thane, blablabla... mérite le respect etc. Mon père a donc tenu à ce qu'il y ai un combat singulier entre moi et Rolf Ailedejais. L'idée était de me sauver du déshonneur du séjour en prison et de donner une chance à Rolf de se laver de l'affront que je lui avait fait.

On s'est tout les deux retrouvés derrière la longère, encouragés par les villageois. Mes amis, ma famille, tout le monde était là. Le vieux Jarl Stighmund aussi, bien sûr. Et toute sa cour. Mon père était à ses côtés. Ils discutaient et rigolaient comme des vieux amis, faisant des pronostics sur l'issue de la rencontre. Le combat entre leurs fils n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire formalité, à leurs yeux. Personne ne prenait ça au sérieux.

Deux huscarls nous ont apportés des haches et des boucliers... »

« Je croyait que le combat n'était pas sérieux ? ». Les coutumes violentes des Nordiques étaient inhabituelles pour Shaiélaè.

Ioreck rougit.

« On ne frappe pas pour tuer. Il faut désarmer son adversaire, ou l'acculer. Le vaincus reconnaît sa défaite de lui même. Les haches ne sont même pas aiguisées. »

Le Nordique repris son histoire.

« Bref. On a commencé à se battre. A un moment, il m'a frappé un peu fort dans le dos. J' était fatigué, et j'avais la migraine. Ça m'a énervé un peu plus que ça ne l'aurais dût. J'ai fait une crise de berserk. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda la petite elfe.

« C'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis entré en combattant les gobelins, tout à l'heure. Je devient violent, je ne peut plus me contrôler, je ne ressent plus la douleur... Je devient une pure machine de mort. Je ne garde presque aucun souvenir de ce qui se passe au court des ses moments. Juste un trou noir dans ma mémoire.

 _Impressionnant._

 _«_ Et quand tu t'es évanoui au milieu du combat ? Il y a un lien ?

« J'utilise énormément d'énergie en très peu de temps. C'est très fatiguant . Mon corps ne le supporte pas, parfois, quand je reviens sur terre. Donc je m'évanouis . Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive alors qu'il reste encore des ennemis. Merci, encore une fois. »

Cette révélation était étonnante et un peu effrayante. _Berserk..._ La petite Bosmer avait déjà entendu des histoires d'orques se changeant en monstre comme le Nordique. De simples légendes racontées entre frères d'armes les nuits à la caserne avant d 'aller patrouiller autour des camps d'orques des bois.

Elle se rappelait d'un veil éclaireur qui avait dit une fois avoir combattus un berserkir au cours d'une embuscade. Selon lui, l'orque avait continué de se battre malgré la vingtaine de flèches plantées dans son corps. Il criait de rage plus que de douleur, brisant les arbres de son marteau pour en déloger les archers qui s'y dissimulait. L'éclaireur disait avoir perdu six compagnons à cause de ce berserkir ce jour-là. A cette époque, Shaiélaè avait rie de bon cœur de cette histoire, entourée de ses frères d'arme. Elle avait rétorquée qu'il n'y avait aucun orque qui continuait de courir une fois qu'une flèche avait percé ses deux rotules.

Avoir vu cette légende prendre vie sous ses yeux était...inattendu.

Elle étaient maintenant sincèrement curieuse d'entendre la suite du récit du Nordique, et l'écouta donc avec attention quand il reprit la parole.

« Quand je suis revenu à moi, Rolf Ailedejais, héritier du Jarl de Morthal, était couché à mes pieds, atrocement mutilé, et j'étais couvert de son sang. Personne n'avait bougé durant ma crise, par crainte de subir ma rage. Dès que j'ai vu les gardes courir vers moi, je me suis enfuit hors de la ville. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il se passait. Je suis allé me cacher dans les marais, et mon frère Arnolf m'y a rejoint un peu plus tard. Il m'a tout expliqué. Lui et ma sœur sont venus régulièrement les jours suivants avec des nouvelles fraîches sur ma situation : Le Jarl était hors de lui, bien entendus. J'avais tué son unique fils. Il a une fille aussi, de son premier mariage, mais elle est vieille et bizarre. Ça doit le déranger un peu de savoir que c'est elle son héritière, maintenant... Je peux comprendre qu'il m'ai condamné à mort. »

Ioreck souris tristement. Son épée géante était parfaitement propre désormais. La petite elfe voyait le visage du nordique se refléter sur l'acier poli.

 _C'est un paria, tout comme moi._ La ressemblance entre leur deux histoires respectives était troublante.

Repenser à sa propre condition empli Shaiélaè de tristesse et ses yeux de larmes. Elle parvint à se contrôler et à paraître impassible,mais cet effort lui fit manquer une partie du récit que Ioreck avait déjà reprit.

« ...ne pouvaient pas me trouver dans les marais. Je les connait comme ma poche, avec leurs cachettes et leurs dangers. Mais j'étais toujours trop proche du village. Je ne pouvait rester là bien longtemps. Mon frère et ma sœur m'ont convaincus de partir. Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à Morthal, ils ont dit, et en être aussi proche était dangereux et inutile. Ils ont dit que je ferai mieux de me bâtir une autre vie ailleurs. Je ne voulait pas les laisser, mais ils avaient raison.

J'ai vu ma famille au complet pour la dernière fois le jour de mon départ. Ils étaient tous venus dans les marais pour ça, même mon plus jeune frère. C'était dangereux, puisque les hommes du vieux Jarl les surveillait, mais ils ont eu de la chance. Personne ne les a suivit. Ils m'ont donné des vivres, une partie des économies de la famille, puis je leur ai dit adieu. C'est à ce moment que Arnolf a sorti ça de derrière un arbre. »

Il souleva l'épée pour la montrer à Shaiélaè.

« Il l'avait piqué dans l'armurerie personnelle du vieux Jarl Stigthmund. C'est la lame de Hjaalmarch, le symbole de son pouvoir. Marrant : Je lui pris son fils et son épée. Elle ne lui manquera pas, il ne la porte qu'au cours de quelques cérémonies. Trop rouillé pour se battre. Du Jarl, je parle.

Elle est à moi, maintenant. Je l'ai appelée « Foyer ». Elle est très précieuse à mes yeux. C'est le seul lien que j'ai avec ma terre natale.

C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté Hjaalmarch, emportant avec moi mes armes, mes provisions, mon honneur souillé et une prime de 1000 septims sur la tête. »

 _1000 septims ! Quel dommage que Morthal soit si loin._

 _«_ J'ai pris la route de l'ouest », continua le guerrier. « Skyrim est bien trop dangereux pour un homme aussi recherché. J'ai l'intention d'atteindre Shornhelm, à Hauteroche. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait là-bas une compagnie de mercenaires qui recrutait. Et ils ont toujours un job en réserve pour un Nordique vigoureux et sa fidèle lame. »

Shaiélaè était dégoutée par la désinvolture avec laquelle son compagnon considérait son meurtre. Le berserk n'excusait en rien le fait qui ai tué le fils unique d'un homme - _son propre Jarl qui plus est-,_ et volé une épée précieuse représentant sa fonction . Un beau cambriolage, certes, mais quelque peu déplacé en de tel circonstances.

Elle n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour un homme aussi dénué de remord. Infiniment plus frustrant étaient les adieux poignants auquel il avait eu droit avec sa famille. La petite elfe souffrait de ne pas avoir eu cette chance lors de son départ. Au mieux, ses proches l'avaient regardé s'éloigner avec condescendance et déception. Avec haine et mépris dans le cas de sa mère.

Ioreck avait emballé « Foyer » dans une couverture, qu'il fixa à son dos à l'aide d'une corde. Ses mains en visière, il chercha l'emplacement du soleil dans le ciel afin d'orienter ses pas. Shaiélaè le suivi quand il parti vers l'ouest.


	2. Clorisse

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? », demanda le Nordique quand le silence devint pesant.

Shaiélaè n'avait aucune envie de s'ouvrir à quiconque, et encore moins à cet homme.

« C'est un long récit. Je suis trop crevée pour le raconter pour l'instant. »

Ioreck ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais se ravisa.

Cette matiné de marche au milieu de la forêt fût un moment embarrassant. Ioreck marchait aussi discrètement que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, réduisant à néant les efforts de la petite elfe pour progresser furtivement. _Une embuscade de gobelin n'a pas suffit à lui faire apprendre la leçon._ Il piétinait bruyamment et avec force jurons les buissons de ronces au lieu de les contourner, et n'hésitait pas à abattre à coup de pieds les arbres morts en travers du chemin .

Quand parfois Shaiélaè jetait un regard sur lui, elle le surprenait à regarder d'un drôle d'air ses fesses ou sa menue poitrine au travers de sa tunique de cuir bouilli. Elle avait entendu parlé du degré de perversion des humains mâles attiré par les filles elfes sans se soucier des différences de race , et trouvait immonde l'idée d'un homme qui veuille la posséder. _S'il tente de me toucher, je le tue immédiatement,_ pensa t-elle tout en se promettant de se procurer une cape pour se couvrir dès que possible.

Seule la vue de l'improbable épée battant les cuisses de son propriétaire à chaque pas l'empéchait de retourner seule dans la nature.

Le repas qu'il partagea avec elle le midi venu constitua une nouvelle raison .

Nichés entre des rochers, ils mâchonnaient tout deux de coriaces tranches de bœuf salé. Le meilleur repas de la petite elfe depuis des jours. Quand il eurent terminé, Ioreck piocha une poignée de fruits secs dans son sac, qu'il tendit ensuite à Shaiélaè.

« Merci, je ne mange pas de fruits. La viande me suffira », dit-elle lorsqu'elle le refusa.

« Ah, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié tes superstitions elfiques. »

Ces mots la vexèrent profondèment bien qu'elle ne releva pas par par courtoisie envers l'homme qui venait de la nourrir.

Quand il reprirent la route, Shaiélaè se plaça derrière le Nordique. Cela lui permettait de le surveiller sans avoir à supporter ses regards lubriques. De plus, sa marche lourde piétinait les fourrés devant eux, ouvrant la voie pour la petite elfe. Elle avait ainsi tout le loisir de méditer au lieu de se concentrer sur sa progression dans la forêt.

Voyager avec Ioreck l'obligeait à subir son esprit lent et obtu, mais lui procurait une solide protection en plus de la nourriture. _A part des gobelins, personne n'est assez stupide pour s'attaquer à ça._ Shaiélaè était intelligente, et elle était certaine de pouvoir réussir à manipuler le guerrier pour l'utiliser comme garde du corps à peu de frais. _Je devrais peut-être flirter un peu avec lui pour y parvenir._

Elle pensa en outre à ce que Ioreck avait dit à propos de la compagnie de mercenaires qu'il comptait rejoindre. _C'est loin d'être une mauvaise idée. L'hivers va bientôt arriver, et ces bois ne regorgent pas gibier. Si je veux survivre jusqu'au printemps, il faut que je bouge._ Le mercenariat offrait une solde fixe et des opportunités de pillage qui l'allléchaient. _Je suis presque sûre d'être engagée. Les archers Bosmer ne courrent pas les rues à Hauteroche. Et Ioreck pourra convaincre les capitaines de m'accepter._ Ce genre de compagnie était le plus souvent composé de raclures en tout genres, de déserteurs, de hors-la-loi en fuite, d'orques ne pouvant procréer dans leur tribu, de sadiques en quête d'un exutoire à leurs pulsions de mort. _La fine fleur de l'humanité._ Là encore le guerrier Nordique entrait dans ses plans : Si elle restait proche de lui dans la compagnie, il dissuaderai quiconque tenterai de lui faire du mal. _Il ne me veut forcément que du bien. S'il souhaitait me violer, il l'aurais déjà fait depuis belle lurette._  
La décision de Shaiélaè était donc prise : elle ne le détrousserai pas en cours de routes, mais resterai avec lui au moins pendant la duré de l'hiver dans la compagnie de mercenaire. Après ? Elle verrait bien.

Ioreck sembla heureux lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle. _Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de moi..._ Imaginer un humain aussi grand serrant une toute petite Bosmer comme elle dans ses bras était comique. _Beurk..._ Elle n'avait rien contre les couples inter-raciaux, mais pas pour elle, merci bien.

La suite de leur voyage se passa paisiblement dans son ensemble, seulement perturbé de temps à autre par des disputes impliquants presque toujours l'attachement dont faisait preuve Shaiélaè envers les traditions du Pacte Vert. Quand elle tenta de convaincre Ioreck d'utiliser des bouses d'animaux à la place du bois pour faire le feu, il les qualifia « d'excentricité ». La petite elfe s'endormit sur la branche d'un arbre à l'écart du campement, cette nuit là, ruminant sa rancœur.

Elle avait également pour mission de fournir un supplément de viande à leur quotidien en allant chasser.

Ces expéditions étaient souvent peu fructueuses, à part quelques lièvres faméliques.

Sauf une fois où elle tomba sur un vallon remplit de chevreuils, de canards et de bien d'autre gibiers vivant autour d'un petit lac. Shaiélaè refusa de tuer le moindre de ces animaux-là . Une Spriggan veillant sur cette faune, une créature pure et sacrée que jamais elle ne voudrait tuer. Quand elle lui expliqua, Ioreck promit hors de lui d'aller « pourrir cette putain de bois », mais la petite elfe ne lui révéla pas l'emplacement du vallon . Le repas passa sous un silence glacial. Vexé, le Nordique refusa de partager ses vivres, si bien qu'elle dût se contenter d'escargots qu'elle mangea sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon .

Cette dispute était oublié depuis déjà longtemps quand la forêt disparu pour laisser place à de vaste champs labourés bordés de hais. Leur périple se poursuivit sur d'étroits chemins creux serpentants à travers la campagne.

Une semaine après leur première rencontre, ils repérèrent au loin les murs massifs d'un château entouré d'un village. Une averse durant la nuit avait réveillée trempés les deux voyageurs qui se réjouissaient à l'idée de se sécher à l 'auberge.

Ils approchèrent de la barricade de planche qui limitée l'enceinte du village, et furent hélé par un milicien juché dessus, appuyé sur une pique.

« Qui s'approche ? Etes-vous des pillards ? »

Ioreck lui parla.

« Non, l'ami. Seulement deux voyageurs fatigués. Y'a t-il une auberge dans ce village où nous pourrions nous reposer avant de repartir.

La sentinelle avait entre temps rameuté d'autres villageois, qui les observaient du haut de la palissade. Un homme blond et massif pris la parole.

« Il rare de voir des voyageurs au Gué de Portdun, ces temps-ci. Mais à en juger votre allure, vous devaient être de solides combattants. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous... » L'homme se tourna vers le milicien. « Laisse les entrer, Dorian. Je me porte garant d'eux. »

« Comme tu veux », lui répondit la sentinelle tout en descendant de la palissade. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Shaiélaè et Ioreck la franchirent. Les villageois rassemblés étaient déjà en train de se disperser, mais jetaient des regards soupçonneux aux deux voyageurs. L'homme massif, lui les attendaient.

« Je m'appelle Valdimar Coeur-Soigneux, et je suis heureux de voir un compatriote », dit-il à Ioreck. « Je suis l'aubergiste du village. Vous pouvez vous y restaurer autant que vous voudrez. A mes frais. »

Shaiélaè se doutait bien qu'une telle générosité n'était pas sans prix.

« Vous avez dit tout alors que vous auriez besoin de nous. A quoi faisiez vous allusion ?

« Reposez-vous d'abord. On vous expliquera ensuite. »

L'aubergiste les conduisit vers une bâtisse en forme de U. Une simple pancarte de bois peint indiquait _Auberge de Portdun._ A l'intérieur, l'aubergiste leur indiqua une table au plus près du feu et apporta un pichet de bière et deux gobelets. La salle n'était pas très remplit à part eux, l'aubergiste et son commis, quelques ouvriers au milieu d'une partie de dés et deux Nordiques montrant des signes d'alcoolisme avancé.

Shaiélaè avança son gobelet vers ses lèvres et bu, avant de marquer une pause. _De la bière, à base de grain._ La route l'avait bien trop rompue, et elle n'osait pas paraître impolie devant la générosité de leur hôte en refusant de boire. _Tant pis pour le Pacte Vert. Ce n'est pas si grave._ Elle vida son gobelet. Le breuvage était amère, bien moins puissant que les bières d'insectes brassée par les Bosmers.

Quand Valdimar servit de la nourriture, la petite elfe déclina courtoisement la bouillie de haricot mais se jeta avidement sur les saucisses de porc grillées.

Ils mangèrent en silence et furent bientôt repu. A ce moment, l'aubergiste revint accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau de vie et d'un Breton vêtu assez richement. Tout deux tirèrent des chaises et s'assirent avec les voyageurs. L'aubergiste remplit leurs verres d'eau de vie pendant que le nouveau venus prenait la parole.

« Mon nom est Jocien Blakeley. Valdimar et moi somme des notables de ce bourg. Il m'a dit que vous feriez l'affaire pour régler un problème embarrassant auquel nous faisons face. »

« Quel genre de problème ? », l'interrompis Ioreck.

Le Breton reprit :

« Voilà : Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, ce village était dirigé par le seigneur Etienne Bellamont. Un homme bon et juste. Sa famille régnait sur ces terres depuis des générations. Lui, se femme, ses enfants, la garnison et son personnel de maison vivait dans le château que vous avais vu au nord du village.

Mais je parle bien au passé. Il y a six semaines, il s'est passé un phénomène étrange au château. Pendant toute une nuit, nous avons vus des lumières parcourir les fenêtres. Des cris se faisaient entendre. Cela n'avait rien d'humain, croyez-moi. Le pont-levis était relevé, si bien que nous n'avons pas pu intervenir avant l'aube. Le matin, les lumières avaient disparu et plusieurs de nos hommes ont tentés de se glisser dans le château en escaladant les murailles. Ils ne sont pas revenus. Cinq hommes. Nos meilleurs chasseurs.

Nous avons condamnés tout les accès, et envoyé un messager quérir de l'aide à Shornhelm. Il est revenus avec une réponse de duc signifiant son refus d'intervenir dans cette affaire.

Nous étions paniqué, il fallait à tout prix retrouver lord Bellamont. Sans lui ou son héritier, nous somme à la merci du premier raid de bandit qui viendra avec l'hivers. D'autant plus que nous n'avons plus de soldats pour nous protéger, puisque tout la garnison a disparue en même temps que lord Bellamont, ni de château pour nous réfugier. »

Shaiélaè commençait à comprendre.

« Vous voulez donc que l'on entre dans votre château hanté pour y enquêter, et si possible retrouver le seigneur ?»

« Pas exactement, en fait. » dit l'aubergiste. « Quelques jours après ça, une mercenaire, une Nordique elle aussi, est entrée dans le village. Dans notre affolement d'en finir avec cette histoire, nous lui avons proposé de lui offrir ce qu'elle voudrait si elle entrait dans le château pour y découvrir ce qu'il s'y était passé. Elle a accepté. Six heures plus tard, elle a abaissé le pont-levis et nous a fait signe que nous pouvions entrer sans problème.

Quand nous somme arrivé dans le château, nous avons trouvé cette mercenaire dans la grande salle d'audience. Elle était assise sur le trône de Lord Etienne, avec sa couronne d'argent sur la tête. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait accomplit sa part du marché, et que les habitants du château avait bien disparus sans laisser la moindre trace. Elle nous a demandé de respecter notre arrangement et de lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle a réclamé le château.

Nous avons protesté, disant qu'il appartenait à lord Bellamont et que la décision de le céder ne revenait qu'a lui seul. Elle a dit qu'elle le rendrait peut-être s'il revenait, et qu'en attendant on avait qu'a essayer de la déloger. Son épée était assez impressionnante, nous avons donc préféré ne rien tenter de stupide pour l'instant. Surtout qu'il ne nous restait plus personne capable de se battre réellement depuis que nos chasseurs avaient disparus.

Depuis elle vit seule, barricadé dans le château. Elle a essayer de prélever un impôt sur notre dernière récolte, mais on l'a évité en faisant remarquer que sa demande ne comprenait que le château, non ses terres et revenus. Elle s'est fâchée, mais a fini par s'incliner. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour soumettre le village, mais nous ne le somme pas non plus pour reprendre le château. »

« C'est là que vous intervenez », dit Jocien Blakeley. « Vous avez l'air de savoir vous battre. Vous infiltrez le château, délogez son occupante et touchez la prime. On peux vous appuyer un peu en cas de bagarre, mais on refuse de faire courir trop de risque à notre population. Ca c'est votre boulot. »

« Justement », dit Ioreck avec un sourire. « En parlant de boulot, on y gagne quoi ? »

« Les termes du contrat seront un peu plus précis cette fois là. On ne veux pas faire de fois la même erreur. Les habitants ont cotisé pour vous. On a récolté 40 pièces de cuivre et 8 d'argent. Plus des réserves de vivres quand vous reprendrez votre route »

Ioreck tendit sa main ouverte en direction du notable.

« Je marche. Virer une squatteuse, c'est dans mes cordes. »

Shaiélaè l'imita.

« Pareil ».

Peu de temps après, ils faisaient tout deux le tour du château, réfléchissant au plan d'action le plus adéquat. Ils parvinrent devant la façade que les chasseurs du village avaient escaladés pour entrer. Elle était plus ancienne et plus abîmée que les autres et les moellons se délitant offraient un grand nombre de prises. Le sommet avait été garnit de pieux à cet endroit par la mercenaire pour prévenir une nouvelle tentative d'intrusion .

« Elle est douée, la salope », s'exclama Shaiélaè.

« Peu importe, » lui répondit Ioreck. « Elle fera moins la maligne quand je serais en face d'elle. »

La petite elfe était admirative devant l'audace de la Nordique.

« Quand même, voler un château. Pas aussi fort que le vol du tatouage de Kintyra, mais presque. C'est presque dommage de la déloger, vu la misère qu'on est payé. »

« C'est toujours ça de pris. Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ces disparitions. Il y a de la magie la dessous que ça ne m'étonnerai pas. » Shaiélaè était prête à parier que le Nordique frissonnait sous ses fourrures.

« C'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Ils nous ont pas payé pour enquêter sur les disparitions, seulement pour nettoyer le château. Ils ont qu'a payer un supplément s'il veulent qu'on se penche dessus. »

Leur plan fût rapidement au point et ils décidèrent de le mettre en application le soir même.

Tout les muscles de Shaiélaè étaient mis à contribution dans l'escalade de la paroi de l'enceinte du château. Elle avait froid dans ses vêtements trempés par sa traversée des douves à la nage. Elle avait choisie le mur ouest, difficile à gravir mais situé placé dans un angle mort du donjon où se terrait l'intruse. Ainsi, la petite elfe ne serait pas repérée si d'aventure la mercenaire regardait par une meurtrière pour espionner le village en contrebas.

Pour compenser la difficulté, Ioreck lui avait confié son piolet fabriqué avec une mâchoire d'ours. Il avait bien essayé de lancer un grappin qu'ils avaient dénichés chez le forgeron, mais le parapet au bord arrondi n'offrait aucune prise. Tant pis, elle devrait se passer de corde.

Enfin, elle atteint haletante le sommet du mur et s'effondra sur le chemin de ronde pour reprendre son souffle pendant un instant.

Shaiélaè fit un signe au Nordique accroupis dans les ombres en contrebas pour lui signifier sa réussite, et repris sa mission . Maintenant, elle devait pénétrer dans la tout sud-ouest, et trouver une poterne dans la cave qui donnait sur un petit dock. Une blanchisseuse qui avait travaillé longtemps auparavant au château leur avait indiqué cette entrée. _Mais elle a été incapable de se rappeler où se trouve la clé. Et qui c'est qui va devoir se débrouiller pour l'ouvrir ?_

Bien avant sa disgrâce, une des amies de la petite elfe lui avait expliquée comment crocheter une serrure, mais elle ne pensait pas être capable de mettre en pratique cette connaissance théorique.

 _Dans le pire des cas, je me chargerai seule de l'intruse. Je pourrais alors récupérer l'intégralité de la me demande comment Ioreck réagirait si je faisait ce coup là._

Traversant les ombres, elle atteint la tour sud-ouest. Une chaîne était l'unique verrou fermant l'accè de cette tour au chemin de ronde. Le piolet de Ioreck trouva là une seconde utilité. Shaiélaè s'en servit comme d'un levier pour faire sauter la chaîne, grimaçant au son que faisait le métal dans la nuit. Heureusement, il était fort improbable que la mercenaire Nordique puisse entendre ce bruit de derrière les murs épais de son donjon, mais elle préférait être prudente.

La petite elfe cru un instant que l'os du piolet céderait avant le fer de la chaîne, mais finalement cette dernière ce brisa et Shaiélaè la rattrapa dans sa main avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Puis elle continua sa progression dans l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour, tâtonnant prudemment dans le noir pour trouver les marches.

Elle arriva tout en bas, dans la cave. Là elle s'assura qu'aucune ouverture ne donnait sur l'extérieur et une fois rassurée, sortit de son carquois une torche enveloppée de toile goudronnée pour la protéger de son passage par les douves. La petite elfe frictionna son briquet sur un silex et la torche s'alluma, baignant la cave d'une lueur jaunâtre.

 _Là, la porte._ Elle se dirigea vers une étroite porte garnie d'épaisses plaques de fer cloutés et d'un verrou massif. _Et la clé juste ici, sur un crochet._ _Par Yffre, quelle chance !_

Shaiélaè glissa la clé dans la serrure. La poterne s'ouvrit en grinçant. La petite elfe lança un appel étouffé en direction de l'autre côté des douves et perçut un mouvement dans le noir, suivi d'un léger bruit d'éclaboussures.

Le Nordique traversait les douves, s'aidant d'un tonneau vide comme d'une bouée. _Il coulerait comme une pierre sans ça. Tu m'étonne, avec le poids de sa claymore._ Shaiélaè l'avait dissuadé de l'emporter pour ce genre d'opération, mais il s'était entêté. « Déjà que je te passe mon piolet », lui avait-il dit.

Il était tout bonnement ridicule, à nager frénétiquement pour diriger son tonneau. _J'aurais vraiment dût tenter ma chance seule._

Le Nordique finit par atteindre le dock près de la poterne, et Shaiélaè lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter. Ensemble, il remontèrent l'escalier de la tout et parvinrent dans la cour du château qu'ils traversèrent en direction de la porte du donjon.

« Bon, c'est parti ! », cria Ioreck avant que Shaiélaè n'ai pu examiner la porte.

Il dégaina son épée, la coinça près du verrou et appuya de toute ses forces sur son levier. La porte céda dans un craquement de bois.

Le Nordique se précipita dans donjon l'épée levée, en hurlant.

« SORT DE TA CACHETTE ! IORECK FILS D'HALFUR EST VENU POUR TOI !

Rien ne pouvait décrire le sentiment de désespoir qu'éprouvait Shaiélaè en suivant le Nordique, une flèche sur la corde de son arc et vérifiant les angles que son compagnon ne prenait pas la peine d'examiner, trop occuper à défier leur adversaire.

Ils débouchèrent dans la grande salle, largement éclairée par des lustres et des braseros. Et virent la mercenaire pour la première fois.

Elle était couchée en travers du trône sur l'estrade à l'autre bout de la salle. Un couronne, sans le moindre doute celle du seigneur de ces lieux était passée autour de son pied nu reposant sur l'accoudoir. Elle était vêtue d'une armure de fer gris foncé sanglée sur une tunique de fourrure. Elle dormait, le tapage fait par Ioreck ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Au pied du trône gisait des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles de toutes sortes, brisées, pleines, de vin, de bière... qui expliquaient son sommeil profond.

Ioreck s'arréta, interloqué au milieu de la salle.

 _Et bin … C'était bien la peine de prendre toute ces précautions._

Shaiélaè rangea son arc, sorti sa dague et s'approcha furtivement de la dormeuse par le flanc.

Elle n'en eu pas le temps. Le Nordique se baissa pour ramasser une bouteille qu'il jeta sur la femme. Le projectile frappa son plastron et explosa à l'impact. La mercenaire se réveilla en sursaut, et se précipita sur une longue épée posée derrière le trône quand elle vit les deux compagnons . Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se mit en garde debout sur l'estrade. Toute trace de sommeil avait disparu en elle.

La femme avait un visage hautain et dédaigneux, celui qui est la marque habituelle des Hauts-Elfes de l'Archipel. Il était entouré d'une épaisse chevelure blonde coupée au niveau des épaules. L'épée qu'elle brandissait était tout aussi intéressante, bien que moins remarquable que celle de Ioreck. Il s'agissait d'une lame large taillée dans une unique pièce de métal haute d'un mètre cinquante environ sans la moindre souplesse. Elle ne disposait que d'un seul tranchant, et fin anneau traversait le bout de la poignée, auquel était accroché des plumes de sternes.

« Mais je te reconnais ! », s'écria Ioreck en voyant le visage de la femme. « On s'est rencontré au festin donné par le Haut Roi en l'honneur de la naissance de son fils. Tu est Clorisse, la husecarle au service du Jarl de Fordhivers ! »

La femme soupira en roulant des yeux exaspérés, mais maintint son arme haute.

« Maintenant que tu la dit, ta tête me dit vaguement quelque chose... Ioreck Halfurson, non ? Celui qui m'a fait la cour de manière absolument éhonté, avant de pleurer comme une pucelle et de s'endormir dans ses propres vomissures ? »

La voix qui sortait de sa bouche était basse et rauque. Elle remuait à peine les lèvres en parlant. Ioreck ne sembla pas gêné de lancée par Clorisse. Il posa son arme contre un mur et fit signe à la petite elfe de rengainer sa dague.

« Tu peux faire pareil » dit-il ensuite à la Nordique. « On ne te fera pas de mal, tu peux me croire. »

La femme laissa tomber sa lame, puis se jeta sur le trône dans lequel elle s'affala nonchalamment. Le regard qu'elle avait dans ses yeux était éloquent. « Cassez-vous », disait-il aux deux compagnons. La mercenaire était bien plus frêle et petite que Ioreck, mais il en émanait une impression de violence bien plus forte. _Des deux, c'est elle la plus dangereuse._

Ioreck rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

« Shaiélaè, Clorisse est une bonne connaissance. C'est le bras droit du Jarl de Fordhivers, tout au nord de Skyrim. En outre d'être une combattante hors-pair, c'est également une skald, une poète chantant les hauts-faits des héros d'antan. »

Le Nordique se tourna vers sa compatriote :

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici, si loin de Fordhivers ? Je ne pensait pas que tu abandonnerais ton Jarl un jour. Et...

« Beirir est mort », le coupa Clorisse.

« Oh ! Je l'ignorais... Désolé, je sais que vous étiez proche. Puisse Sovngarde l'accueillir. »

« C'est ça... Soit gentil, garde ton blabla. C'est une pneumonie qui l'a refroidi, un peu avant que tu n'assassine le fils du vieux Jarl Stighmund (fait pas ces yeux-là, je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé)

Étrangement, son successeur n'était pas très motivé à l'idée de me garder à son service. Je n'avais donc plus grand chose à faire à Fordhivers. »

Shaiélaè était pressée d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Surtout que plus la discussion avançait, moins Ioreck semblait disposé à accomplir ce pourquoi le village les avaient engagés.

« Je trouve moi aussi très amusant le hasard de ces retrouvailles, mais je pense que vous savez pourquoi nous somme ici. Si vous pouviez coopérer, on pourrait ensuite aller à l'auberge de Portdun et vous pourrais parler de tout ça autour d'une bonne choppe. »

« Qui c'est elle, Ioreck ? J'ignorai que ta drague lamentable puisse un jour marcher sur une fille. Et je parle des vraies, pas celle qu'on paye. »

La petite elfe allait laisser libre cours à ça colère, mais Clorisse reprit :

« Dit-moi elfe, les péquenauds vous envoient pour me reprendre ce château? »

« Oui, et si vous... »

« Ils vous paient ?

« Oui »

« Combien ? »

« Pas beaucoup, c'est vrais... », concéda Shaiélaè.

« Parfait ! Les coffres du seigneur se trouvent dans la salle sous ses appartements, dans l'aile sud. La porte est ouverte, servez-vous et foutez le camps. »

Ioreck et Shaiélaè s'interrogèrent du regard, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Si jamais vous refusez quand-même », continua la Nordique, « Sachez qu'une troupe de mercenaire dévouée à mes ordres est en route pour ici. Ils massacreront le village si je suis morte ou que le château n'est pas en ma possession quand ils arriveront. Dites ça aux villageois quand vous repartirez. Ça calmera toute nouvelle tentative de me baiser. »

 _Le Guet de Portdun a une nouvelle reine, on dirait. Au diable les villageois, je suis là pour le profit avantageux._

Ioreck semblait plus hésitant.

« Je t'aime bien, Clorisse, mais par Shor, tu met les habitants en danger. Rien ne dit que tu garderas le contrôle très longtemps sur tes coupe-jarrets. Laisse tomber ça, et viens avec nous. Tu ne seras pas de trop chez les Lynx-Noirs. »

« Ça, c'est mes affaires, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les moyens de les maîtriser. L'armurerie est dans la cour près des écuries si tu veux... C'est cadeau. Mais fout-moi la paix.

Shaiélaè saisit Ioreck par le bras et l'attira vers l'endroit que Clorisse avait indiqué comme étant le chemin vers la salle du trésor. Le Nordique s'attarda encore un instant sur la femme couchée sur le trône, avant de la suivre. _J'allai oublier...,_ pensa la petite elfe alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la porte menant à l'aile sud.

«Qu'est-il arrivé au seigneur et aux habitants du château ? Etait-ce une ruse de votre part pour s'en emparer ? », demanda t-elle en se retournant vers la Nordique.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne faisait que traverser le village quand les péquenauds m'ont demander d'enquêter. Je n'ai fait que saisir une opportunité qui s'offrait à moi.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte quand je suis entrée. Tout les êtres vivants, humains, chevaux, chiens et même insectes avaient disparus comme ça, volatilisés. Je soupçonne le mage de la cours d'y être pour quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas réussie à pénétrer dans son atelier. La porte est verrouillée par un sortilège. Pour ce que j'en sait, ça pourrait être le résultat d'un rituel d'invocation daedra qui aurait mal tourné.

J'ai l'habitude m'occuper de créatures que ces crétins de l'Académie relâchent dans toute le châtellerie quand ils en perdent le contrôle, mais là, c'est trop puissant pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ça risque de recommencer, quoi qu'il ce soit passé ici.

Jocien Blakeley et Valdimar Coeur-Soigneux n'accueillirent pas particulièrement bien l'annonce du changement de camps des deux compagnons. Et ils paniquèrent franchement lorsqu'ils apprirent l'arrivée imminente des mercenaires de Clorisse qui lui donnerait les moyens de contrôler les terres autours du château.

« S'en est fini de nous ! Puisse Mara nous prendre en pitié, ce que vous n'avez pas fait !

Ioreck et Shaiélaè quittèrent le Gué de Portdun sans attendre l'aube, sous les malédictions des habitants, mais les poches remplis des joyaux de la famille Bellamont. Le Nordique promit de parler au duc de Shornhelm pour lui expliquer la situation et le supplier d'envoyer des soldats sans tarder

 _Il aura oublié cette promesse d'ici ce soir._

Shaiélaè remarqua pendant la suite du voyage que son compagnon de route était plus distant. Il avançait plus lentement, en fredonnant à voix basse des chants de son pays d'origine, ceux qui parlent de courage et de dragons. _Le genre de chant que chanterait une skald Nordique._

« Tu était amoureux d'elle, pas vrai ? », demanda t-elle à un moment.

Comme le guerrier restait silencieux, elle continua :

« Ça se voit à la façon dont tu lui parlait et la regardait. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve. Elle me fait peur : sa voix, ses manières... Elle pue la folie. »

Ioreck lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas que je l'aime. Je la trouve...excitante. C'est triste de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire entendre raison.»

 _Ce Ioreck est décidément quelqu'un de bien étrange._


	3. Le Lynx Noir

L'état de la route sous leur pieds allait en s'améliorant de jour en jour. A peine une semaine après leur rencontre avec Clorisse la Nordique, elle était pavée de pierre et les voyageurs croisaient de plus en plus de gens sur le chemin. Il y avait des paysans la houe sur l'épaule qui regagnaient leur hameau, des caravanes de marchands en provenance des havres de la baie d'Illiaque, des sergents d'armes qui regardaient les deux voyageurs d'un air suspicieux, mais leur fichaient la paix.

Puis un jour, en atteignant la crête d'une colline, les voyageurs aperçurent les murs et les toits de Shornhelm qui se détachaient du paysages. Ils hâtèrent leurs pas pour atteindre la ville avant la tombée de la nuit et finirent par franchir la barbacane encombrée de populace qui en protégeait l'accés. Shaiélaè était ébahie tant il y avait de chose à voir, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pût voyager de Val-Boisé à ici sans prendre la peine d'entrer dans la moindre cité.

Les camelots, les charretiers envahissaient les rues. Les poissonniers ameutaient les clients à grand cris, couvrant de leur voix les plaisanteries grivoises lancées par les putains de haut de leurs balcons. Les étals des marchands regorgeaient de trésors : de l'armurerie Nordique, des vins Cyrodiiliques , des épices entêtants vendus par des kajhiits accroupis sur des tapis (une bouffée de haine lui monta au ventre à leur vue), des bijoux enchantés de Morrowind...

La petite elfe ne se sentait pas oppressée le moins du monde. Il y avait de la foule, certes, mais elle était anonyme au milieu d'elle comme au milieu d'une forêt mouvante. Des occasions de vol si belles s'offraient à yeux, innombrables... Elle retint son bras, se rappelant la présence des riches bijoux cachés dans son carquois, qui étaient le prix pour passer sous silence le pillage des terres et du château d'un seigneur disparu. _Les habitudes ont la vie dure._

Ioreck focalisait tout les regards des passants. _Moi, ils me prennent pour une mendiante, mais lui..._ Il dépassait de deux bonnes têtes la hauteur moyenne dans la foule, ses fourrures hirsutes le grossissant de la moitié de sa masse réelle. La claymore sur son dos achevait de le rendre aussi insolite.

La foule devint de moins en moins compacte à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ville, délaissant le quartier commerçant au profit des ruelles mal-famées.

Ils faillirent se perdre dans ce dédale, mais Ioreck demanda son chemin à un mendiant qui les remis sur la route, moyennant une petite pièce.

« On cherche _Le Loup Veinard,_ un bouge qui doit se trouver quelque part par ici. Celui qui m'a refilé le tuyau m'a dit que les hommes de la compagnie de fréquentait. » expliqua le Nordique.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue tellement étroite qu'il y faisait presque nuit. Au dessus d'une porte se balançait une enseigne de fer grinçante montrant une tête de loup, crocs sortis .

« On y est », dit Ioreck. « En fait, cette ville n'est pas si différente de Solitude. »

Il poussa la porte de la taverne et le Nordique et la petite elfe entrèrent.

 _Le Loup Veinard_ était un endroit bondé, résonnant des rires gras des clients soiffards. Il aurait était agréablement lumineux si la fumée s'échappant de l'âtre ne l'avait emplis d'une brume grasse.

Les serveuses circulaient entre les tables, chargées de plateaux de chopes. Les clients les tripotaient à chaque passage en lançant des remarques obscènes. Des hommes en arme étaient assis au fond de la salle, au plus près du bar. Ioreck se dirigea instinctivement vers eux, et Shaiélaè le suivi comme son ombre.

Leur entrée avait été discrète, mais la traversée de la salle se fit sous les regards de tout les buveurs présent. La petite elfe feignait l'impassibilité devant les yeux multiples qui s'attardaient sur son corps, s'échangeant des plaisanteries à son sujet. Toute personne se trouvant sur leur chemin s'écartait respectueusement devant la carrure du Nordique qui lançait son regard le plus inquiétant à tout ivrogne un peu trop lent, caressant ostensiblement le piolet en os fixé à sa ceinture.

La table qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre se rapprochait. Pour la première fois, Shaiéalè vit des hommes aussi patibulaire que son compagnon. Sept en tout, dont deux femmes aussi moches que des trolls, défigurées par les combats. Leurs armes et leurs heaumes étaient posées sur la table devant eux, au milieu des bouteilles à moitié vides.

Ioreck prit la parole.

« Je cherche Belcar Malane, des Lynx Noirs. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? », dit un Breton grisonnant couvert de cicatrices vêtu d'une broigne de maille.

« On cherche à intégrer les Lynx Noirs. Moi et elle. »

« On est pas des Lynx Noirs, nous », repris le Breton.

« Vous savez où les trouver ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que font les Lynxs, moi ! Demandez au patron, ils les connaît bien mieux ! »

Une des femmes intervint, quand elle eu finis de vider son gobelet.

« Ferme ta gueule ! » Elle repris à l'intention de Ioreck. « Ils viennent surtout tellement tard le soir que c'en est presque le matin. Vous verrez pas Malane. Jamais il entre dans ce genre de rade. Essayez de vous adresser à Castvanius, son premier lieutenant. »

Ioreck remercia en souriant la hideuse guerrière

Ioreck et Shaiélaè étaient attablés le long d'un mur de la taverne. Une bouteille de piquette, la moins chère possible, se trouvait au milieu d'eux.

« On va attendre ici que des membres de la compagnie arrive. Ca risque d'être un peu long, profites en pour passer une bonne soirée », expliqua le Nordique.

La petite elfe était mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

« Je vais plutôt faire un tour en ville », dit-elle. « Je reviendrais d'ici quelques heures. »

« Tâche de ne pas te perdre. »

La petite elfe se dirigea vers la sortie du _Loup Veinard_ , soulagée de sentir l'air frais de l'après-midi sur son visage. Elle avait mémorisée la route empruntée pour venir jusqu'ici depuis la barbacane, ainsi n'eut-elle aucun mal à retourner dans le quartier commerçant si plein de vie.

Elle commença tout d'abord par flâner entre les échoppes, gorgeant tout ses sens des merveilles l'environnant. Quand ventre gargouilla trop fort pour être ignoré, elle se dirigea vers l'odeur la plus alléchante quelle puisse sentir, devant l'étal d'une femme faisant griller des brochettes de viandes.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux de ses mets brûlants était dissimulé sous son aisselle, sans que quiconque n'ai pu la soupçonner. _C'est stupide, je prend des risques inutiles alors que je suis riche comme une reine._

Tout en dégustant sa prise, elle se mit en quête d'un bijoutier ou de l'échoppe d'un préteur à qui elle pourrait revendre ses trésors. Sur une place, elle trouva un orfèvre orque qui n'avait pas l'air très regardant sur la provenance de la marchandise. Pour plus de sûreté, Shaiélaè ne vendit pas tout son butin d'un seul coup, mais la vente d'un simple camé d'ambre et d'une chaîne en or lui rapporta une épaisse bourse de pièce. 6 d'or et 21 d'argent, compta t-elle. _Excellent_. _Il est temps pour moi de me ressourcer._

Elle repassa entre les étals du marché, abandonnant son regard de passante pour celui de cliente.

Le premier achat fut une courte capeline de laine, qui pouvait couvrir son corps des regards indésirables sans sacrifier son agilité. Elle dénicha un fléchier, chez qui elle refit ses provisions de munitions. Les Bretons sont des archers doués avec l'arc long, les flèches disponibles étaient donc un peu plus longues que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser, mais tant pis. _Et elles sont en bois, non en tendon._ C'était dérangeant, mais sans importance. _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai coupée l'arbre. Personne ne m'en voudra._ Elle en sélectionna six qui vinrent alourdir son carquois.

C'était là tout ce dont la petite elfe avait besoin. Ses vêtements étaient usés et tachés, mais elle refusait de se débarrasser de ce qu'elle portait alors qu'elle avait une famille, autant par nostalgie que par pragmatisme : Pas un seul des vêtements que la petite elfe avait vue sur le marché serait à moitié aussi confortable que les siens pour crapahuter dans la forêt.

Shaiélaè rangea soigneusement sa bourse dans son carquois, avec le reste des bijoux, puis repris paisiblement le cours de sa ballade.

Les lunes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître au dessus des toits, et les commerçants entreprirent de ranger leurs marchandises quand les clients commencèrent à se faire rare.

Les pas de Shaiélaè la conduire vers une petite plazza derrière un temple au centre de laquelle se tenait une fontaine. La petite elfe s'assit sur la margelle pour profiter du calme de la soirée. C'est alors qu'elle vit le reflet de son visage sur la surface.

 _Par Yffre, j'ai une tête à faire peur. Père me reconnaîtrait à peine._

Son exil l'avait beaucoup amaigrie, et son visage ordinairement pâle était maintenant émacié, faisant saillir les pommettes. Ses cheveux bruns, qu'elle portait coupés court quand elle était dans l'armée avaient poussés, dépassant ses épaules, et étaient filandreux, ternes, cassants et couvert de crasse. Ses yeux dorés avaient conservé toute leur vivacité, contrastant avec l'allure ravagée de la petite elfe. _Un bon bain chaud ne serait pas inutile. Il faudra que je trouve des thermes, s'il y en a dans cette ville._

En attendant, elle passa sa tête l'eau glacée de la fontaine, ôtant une partie de la saletés qui la recouvrait.

Shaiélaè se reposa d'un demi-sommeil pendant les heures qui suivirent, attentive à l'heure et à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Ioreck. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence à ses côtés, et il était étrange d'être éloignée de lui depuis si longtemps.

A l'heure dite, elle retourna à la taverne, tâchant de retrouver son chemin à travers les ruelles sombres, sa main serrant sa dague sous sa capeline en prévision de l'apparition de quelques voyous. Des voyous, elle en croisa, mais aucun n'essaya de lui causer du tort.

C'est soulagée qu'elle poussa la porte du _Loup Veinard,_ hâtive de retrouver la sécurité de la violence meurtrière de son compagnon. Le Nordique avait devant lui un amoncellement de bouteilles vides, ce qui expliquait sûrement le fait qu'il soit en train de marmonner seul dans sa barbe des propos incohérents, le nez plongé dans une flaque de bière.

« Hé ! Réveille-toi ! », lui dit la petite elfe. Pas de réponse. « On a besoin de toi si tes mercenaires viennent. »

« Questcequiac'estpasmafauuuuuteee... » furent les seuls mots qu'elle obtint.

 _Tant pis, j'aurais essayé._ Elle fut tentée de s'éclipser discrètement en emportant _Foyer_ , mais en y réfléchissant, le mercenariat était probablement plus rentable sur le long terme. _A condition qu'il soit assez sobre pour passer l'entretient avec les capitaines. Ou je peux parler pour nous. Je doit d'abord les reconnaître s'ils viennent ici. Je devrais pouvoir le faire._

Shaiélaè resta assise en face de Ioreck pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève brutalement, trébuche, et ne vomisse sur le sol.

« Ah bah putain ! » s'exclama t-il. «Plus jamais ça ! »

La petite elfe s'enquit de sa santé.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. Quand je vomi, ça retombe tout de suite. Ça va mieux maintenant. »

Il se rassit, et héla une serveuse. Shaiélaè lui retint le bras.

« Tu devrait éviter de reboire maintenant. Tes mercenaires ne vont plus tarder, si ce qu'a dit cette franc-coureuse est vrais.

Ioreck renvoya la serveuse qui s'approchait d'eux.

Puis ils attendirent ensemble la venue des membres des Lynx Noirs, s'efforçant de rester éveiller.

Il était presque quatre heure lorsque la petite elfe, qui dodelinait de la tête, entendit la porte de la taverne s'ouvrir et vit un Orque, un Impérial et trois Bretons.

Tous portaient des capes et des habits de soie par dessus leurs armures ouvragées, brillantes comme de l'or. Des bijoux resplendissaient à leur cous et leurs doigts, et leurs baudriers de bronze et de cuir de netch étaient garnis d'armes démontrant leur qualité de mercenaire. _Seul des mercenaires peuvent être aussi riches et fréquenter des endroits aussi miteux. Si c'est ça louer son épée, ça va me plaire._

Des gemmes brillantes étincelaient au pommeaux de leurs dagues, et tous portaient de longues épées niellées d'argent dans des fourreaux décorés d'or.

L'aubergiste avait aussi remarqué leur apparition, et accourus pour prendre soin d'eux en personne.

Les mercenaires étaient maintenant installé autour d'une table, les serveuses déjà blotties sur leurs genoux.

Shaiélaè, après les avoir observés un instant avec intérêt, s'apprêtait à prévenir Ioreck mais le Nordique avait aussi vu leur entré, et état en train d'arranger ses fourrures afin de paraître à son avantage. Enfin, il se leva, prit dans ses mains Foyer, son épée géante et traversa la taverne en direction du groupe d'homme, la petite elfe sur les talons.

« Un Nordique. Et une elfe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ceux-là ? » dit l'un des guerriers en les voyant approcher. Il avait un visage dur de tueur-né, comme ses compagnons, auquel tout les riches habits du monde ne parvenaient pas à effacer la méchanceté qu'on y lisait.

Ioreck prit la parole :

« Vous êtes des Lynx-Noirs ? On cherche à intégrer la compagnie. »

« Si-fait . On en est les capitaines », répondit l'Impérial.

« Alors vous êtes Castvanius ? On m'a dit que vous pourriez nous embaucher.

« Pourquoi on voudrais de deux pouilleux comme vous ? »

Shaiélaè savait que l'air méprisant de l'Impérial était avant tout un test . Et elle priait pour que Ioreck le remarque aussi.

« Je peux mettre n'importe lequel de vous à terre, pour commencer», se vanta t-il en posant violemment sa claymore sur la table. « Et j'ai la recommandation de Hagrald le Rugissant, comme vous capitaine des Lynx-Noirs. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de rejoindre votre compagnie. »

L'Orque grogna. De tous, c'est lui qui portait le moins de soieries et le plus d'acier.

« Ta recommandation vaut moins qu'un pet de ragnard si Hagrald n'est pas là pour pour parler en ta faveur. Il est où, cet idiot ? »

« Nous avons voyagé ensemble depuis Pondragon, où je l'ai rencontré. Mais les Crevassais nous ont tendus une embuscades près de Vieux Hroldan. Hagrald n'a pas survécu. »

Ioreck enleva de son cou un collier d'os gravé de rune, qui lança à l'Orque.

« Il portait ça sur lui. »

Castvanius, à qui une fille d'auberge caressait le menton tout en suivant distraitement la conversation, leva sa chope.

« Il va me manquer, le bougre. A Belcar aussi, quand il le saura. Au moins, il festoie dans son paradis. Solvenlord, comme il l'appelait.

« Sovngarde », le rectifia Ioreck.

L'Impérial vida sa bière d'un unique trait, imité par ses compagnons.

« Peu importe », repris t-il en étouffant un rôt. « Quand à toi, si Hagrald te pensai digne des Lynx-Noirs, je suis sûr que Belcar ne trouvera aucune objection à t'intégrer dans nos rangs. Tu sera dans le peloton de Yarmaz, je pense. » Il désigna l'Orque. « C'est lui qui a la charge des troupes lourdes. »

Ioreck acquiesça en souriant.

« Et elle ? » intervint l'un des Bretons en désignant la petite elfe derrière le Nordique . « Tu l'as apportée pour réchauffer nos couches le soir ? »

Shaiélaè se rembrunit. Ioreck ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le coupa pour parler en son nom propre.

« Je cherche aussi à me mettre à votre service. J'ai servi pendant six ans dans l'armée de ma tribu, à Val-Boisé. Je suis une experte en tir à l'arc et la nature sauvage n'a aucun secret pour moi. Et j'ai participée à de nombreuses guerres contre les Orques ou les Kajhiits. Je pense à ce titre que vous pouvez me laisser une chance de faire mes preuves au sein de vos rangs. »

« Ouh... C'est qu'elle mord la gamine ! » dit l'Impérial en riant. « Allez, j'ai le plus grand respect pour les Bosmer du Val-Boisé. T'as de la chance qu'Astien soit en manque de fourrageurs. » Il se tourna vers un deuxième Breton, bien trop occupé à peloter sa serveuse pour suivre le cours de la conversation. « Tu la veux ? Une elfe. Eclaireur .»

« Si Belcar est d'accord, moi aussi », répondit-il.

« Excellent ! » Castvanius héla le patron, qui accouru immédiatement. « Sers-nous donc à boire ! On a des nouveaux lynx ! »

L'ensemble de la Compagnie du Lynx-Noir logeait dans une ferme fortifié désaffecté non loin de Shornhelm. Il y avait 400 hommes en tout, venant de tout les horizons de Tamriel. Les Bretons étaient largement majoritaires, mais on trouvait une grande part d'Impériaux, de Rougegardes, d'Orques et de Nordiques dans une moindre mesure. Il y avait aussi un petit groupe de Dunmer très soudé, quelques Argoniens, peu de Kajhiits et un unique représentant de la race Altmer. Outre Shaiélaè, il y avait deux autre Bosmers.

Les capitaines avaient, une fois le soleil levé et la beuverie terminé, conduit Ioreck et la petite elfe jusqu'à la caserne improvisé. Là, dans un salon confortable qui tranchait avec le reste du décor, ils avaient rencontrés Belcar Malane, le commandant des Lynx-Noirs. C'était un homme relativement jeune pour quelqu'un qui commande une compagnie de cette envergure, et petit, même pour un Breton. Il avait accueilli avec tristesse l'annonce de la mort du capitaine Hagrald et chaleureusement les deux nouvelles recrues.

Après s'être installée dans les quartiers de son peloton, Shaiélaè avait rejoint son compagnon Nordique chez les troupes lourdes.

Elles étaient installées dans une étable surpeuplée puante de sueur.

« C'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » lui demanda le Nordique quand ils furent ensemble.

« Je m'attendais à une meilleure paye. Combien es-tu payé, toi ?

« 12 septims d'or le mois »

« Attends, » dit Shaiélaè, choquée. «Pourquoi ils te paye autant ?

Ioreck lui expliqua :

« Je suis ce qu'on appelle un doppelsoldner : au cours d'une bataille, je me trouverais en première ligne pour foncer sur les rangs ennemis. Pour compenser mon espérance de vie qui est... disons plus réduite que la moyenne, je suis payé le double d'un soldat habituel. »

La petite elfe fit un calcul rapide.

« Mais je ne suis payée que 3 septims. C'est pas le double, ça ! »

« Mais toi, tu est une fourrageuse. Déjà tu prend moins de risque comme tu n'est pas en première ligne, et en plus tu as de plus nombreuses occasions de pillage. Ca équilibre. »

« Je vois... » _Qu'est ce qu'il entend par « espérance de vie réduite » ?_


	4. Les Rivaux

« Shai ! Je dirige l'exécution d'un contrat. Ca t'intéresse de venir ?

Shaiélaè se retourna vers Ioreck, qui l'interpellait depuis l'autre bout du campement des Lynx-Noirs.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils avaient intégrés ce groupe de mercenaire. Le Nordique s'était tout de suite adapté à cette vie, et avait rapidement gagné la confiance du commandement qui lui confiait volontiers la responsabilité de contrats de moindre importance.

La petite elfe, quand à elle, était une membre discrète de la compagnie, et à part Ioreck et les membres de son peloton, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis parmi les spadassins.

Shaiélaè n'était pas restée longtemps avec les fourrageurs. On l'avait presque immédiatement mutée chez les fourrageurs, où ses talents trouveraient une meilleur utilisation . Ce changement avait été accompagné d'une augmentation de la solde que la petite elfe avait accueillie avec reconnaissance.

Celle-ci n'était pas mirobolante, mais Shaiélaè vivait pas d'excès et avait en réserve le trésor de la famille Bellamont.

Son pire ennemi était l'ennui. Depuis presque quatre ans, le Lynx-Noir avait un contrat juteux avec Shornhelm pour aider la garde de la ville à sécuriser les routes contre les bandits qui sévissent.

A peine plus de la moitié des Lynx-Noirs se trouvaient en permanence à Shornhelm. Le reste allait et venait en accomplissant d'autres contrats. Mais l'unité des éclaireurs était rarement requise, et de tout le temps passé dans la compagnie depuis son recrutement, Shaiélaè n'avait participé qu'a cinq missions mineures et n'avait à aucun moment fait couler le sang, sans compter les patrouilles.

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête la proposition de Ioreck.

Bien qu'étant dans des unités différentes, tout deux étaient restés très proches ces deux dernières années. Il était un élément stabilisateur dans le monde de la petite elfe, et lui semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile comme une sœur ou une fille.

Ioreck lui répondit :

« Très bien ! On part demain matin. Pour l'instant, je doit prévenir les autres, mais retrouve moi ce soir au campement des troupes lourdes, je t'expliquerai le programme. »

Il salua la petite elfe, puis il disparu dans la ferme qui servait de quartier-général à la compagnie.

Le Nordique avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il était moins insouciant et plus responsable. Les fourrures n'avaient pas quittées son dos, mais sa solde lui avait permis d'acheter une armure neuve. Il portait désormais une broigne de cuir épais garnie de rondelles et de plaques latérales en acier. Les spalières et le gorgerin étaient neufs eux aussi. Il avait troqué ses brassards de cuir contre des gantelets à l'écrevisse, arborait des jambières par dessus ses bottes de fourrure et avait fait l'acquisition d'un heaume à nasal décoré de runes. Foyer, son épée extravagante, n'avait elle pas bougée, même si le contact de véritables bretteurs avait conféré au Nordique une meilleur adresse dans le maniement de cette arme.

Quand à Shaiélaè, de nouvelles bottes furent le seul changement sur son apparence. Elle préférait économiser son pécule pour une utilisation plus tardive. Le seul achat sortant de l'ordinaire qu'elle fit sur un coup de tête, et qu'elle regretta par la suite, fût une dague triangulaire toute simple mais de qualité en acier mêlé d'ébonite.

La petite elfe rassembla ses affaires et alla voir Astien Radreau, son officier, pour lui demander la permission de partir avec le groupe Ioreck. Il la lui donna sans broncher.

Puis elle se rendit au campement des soldats lourds, dans une des étables de la ferme.

Les troupes lourdes étaient habituées à sa présence, et la laissait en paix. Ils la savait sous la protection de Ioreck.

Elle attendit ici son ami, accroupie autour d'un feu entouré d'Orques au relents d'alcool. Ils riaient grassement aux blagues qu'ils se lançaient, tout en faisant tourner une outre de vin.

L'un d'eux la tendit à Shaiélaè, qui bue goulûment le breuvage qu'on lui proposait.

Son intransigeance au sujet du Pacte Vert avait tendance à diminuer au fur et à mesure de son éloignement avec Val-Boisé. Elle n'avait désormais plus aucun scrupules à boire des alcools à base de plantes, ni à allumer du feu. Elle persistait toujours à ne manger que de la viande, mais tolérait les condiments que l'on trouvait dans la sauce. La petite elfe avait parfois honte en pensant à son attitude, mais ses états d'âme ne duraient jamais longtemps. _Les autres Bosmers de la compagnie, eux, ont complètement oublié le Pacte._

Ioreck revint alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les collines. Il se fraya un chemin entre les mercenaires qui encombraient l'étable, puis s'assit auprès de feu à côté de Shaiélaè, après qu'un de ses compagnons de lui ai fait une place.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton contrat ? », demanda Shaiélaè.

Le Nordique s'empara de l'outre de vin et la vida d'un trait avant de répondre.

« Un querelle entre deux fermiers, à quelques jours de marche d'ici. L'un d'eux veut qu'on règle son compte à l'autre. C'est tout ce que Belcar m'a dit. L'employeur nous donnera plus de détail là-bas.

Départ demain matin, avec huit autre personnes. »

« Qui vient ? »

« Yarmaz m'a imposé de prendre quatre nouvelles recrues pour leur premier contrat. Je ne les connaît pas encore. Sinon, il y aura Dominitia Arterius, Lurog Gro-Gurub, le mage Ambroise Bielle et Rendil Romori.

« Je ne voit pas qui c'est, le dernier ...»

« Rendil ? L'Elfe-Noir avec un œil crevé. »

Il passèrent le reste de la soirée à converser autour du feu en compagnie des autres mercenaires. Les épées louées étaient des voyous pour la plupart, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendu avant de rejoindre les Lynx-Noirs, tous la traitaient avec respect . Les liens entre les mercenaires de la compagnie étaient forts, et le harcèlement de ses membres féminins très rare et sévèrement puni par les capitaines.

La soirée qu'ils passèrent ne fut interrompue que par une bagarre entre deux soldats ivres. Ces rixes « amicales » étaient monnaies courantes et ne se terminaient presque jamais par la mort d'un des combattants. En fréquentant les troupes lourdes, Shaiélaè avait l'habitude d'y assister et ne s'en étonnait plus.

La petite elfe alla se coucher peu après que le capitaine Yarmaz ait séparé les deux fauteurs de trouble.

Le lendemain, elle rassembla ses affaires et alla retrouver Ioreck à l'entrée de la cour de la ferme. Il était entouré des recrues qui allaient les accompagner dans l'exécution du contrat : _Deux Rougegardes, frères et sœur, à en juger leur ressemblance, une Bretonne et un Impérial, je crois_. Shaiélaè se sentit fière de réussir désormais à identifier du premier coup d'œil l'origine des Humains.

Ioreck leurs présenta Shaiélaè, et tous attendirent la venue des autres membres de leur groupes.

Quand tous furent présent, ils se mirent en route, traînant avec eux l'un des ânes utilisés par les Lynx pour transporter leurs vivres et leurs armes.

Leur voyage se fit joyeusement. Ioreck réussissait parfaitement à intégrer les nouveaux. Pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec presque n'importe qui était sa grande qualité. Une capacité qui impressionnait la timide petite elfe, plutôt habitué à rester seule dans son coin.

Cela n'empêchait en rien le Nordique de lui consacrer beaucoup de temps, ni elle d'apprécier sa compagnie.

« Deux ans qu'on se connaît, et tu ne m'as toujours rien dit sur les raisons qui t'ont poussée à quitter Val-Boisé !» lui dit-il au cours d'une de leur discutions.

« Peut-être parce que c'est que tu est sur le point de deviner ? » répondit Shaiélaè en souriant .

C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux. Au début, elle ne lui avait rien dit de ses origines par manque de confiance, mais le Nordique s'était mit à imaginer les raisons de son départ et l'esprit ludique de la petite elfe s'était prit au jeu, semant de faux indices et entretenant le suspense. Étonnement, Ioreck ne manquait pas d'imagination et inventait des histoires les plus extravagantes possibles sur les origines de son amie : Fille de roi forcée de fuir des assassins voulant lui voler son trône, espionne à la solde du Thalmor, réincarnation d'Ysmir...

Ioreck laissa échapper un rire.

« Tu veux dire que mon histoire d'assassin de la Confrérie Noire est peut-être la bonne ? »

« Peut-être... » _Il risque d'être déçu si je dit la vérité._

 _«_ Mais moi, je t'ai tout dit à mon sujet. Ça devrait être donnant-donnant. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'arrive pas à garder le silence »

Ioreck croisa les bras en faisant semblant d'être fâché.

Il avait tout essayé pour découvrir sa véritable histoire. Une fois, le Nordique avait tenté de la saouler mais avait découvert que, malgré sa petite taille, Shaiélaè possédait une meilleur résistance à l'alcool que lui. _L'habitude des des boissons Bosmers. Pas la même chose cette pisse de ragnard d'alcool humain._

Le voyage touchait à son terme. Dans l'après-midi du sixième jour après leur départ, ils atteignirent la ferme indiquée sur la carte de Ioreck. Elle avait l'allure de toute les fermes que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans cette partie de Hauteroche, en forme de U et entourée de champs et de vergers, mais avait été renforcée par une haute barricade de pieux et un profond fossé.

Le groupe s'approcha de l'entrée, méfiant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria l'Orque Lurog en martelant la barricade du manche de sa hache.

« On est les Lynx-Noirs ! » ajouta Ioreck. « On vient pour le contrat ! »

Shaiélaè entreprit de faire le tour du corps de ferme, accompagnée de Makela et de Karrod, les Rougegardes.

Ils avaient presque fait la moitié de leur ronde quand un homme émergea d'une lucarne, et les pointa de son arc.

« Qui êtes vous ? Dit-il.

Shaiélaè se raidit.

« On est les mercenaires envoyés par Belcar Malane. C'est vous qui nous avez engagé ? »

« Oui. Je ne vous avait pas vu venir. J'étais occupé. Je vais vous faire entrer.

L'intérieur de la ferme était sommaire, et de toute évidence préparé pour un éventuel combat. Des flèches et des javelots jonchaient le sol, et à certains endroits stratégiques étaient disposés des arbalètes et des tonneaux de poix. La plupart des ouvertures étaient condamnées, mais d'autres avaient été ouvertes en enlevant des briques et des tuiles et formaient d'étroites meurtrières.

« Premièrement » leur dit leur employeur lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, « disposez des hommes pour monter la garde. On réglera les détails ensuite »

Ioreck désigna cinq d'entre eux qui grimpèrent sur la barricade et le toit de la ferme. Puis il ordonna à la jeune recrue Bretonne de décharger l'âne et de le nourrir.

Il ne resta plus que Shaiélaè, Ioreck, Dominitia et Nihlus, une des nouvelles recrues, qui suivirent l'homme dans la ferme.

Là, dans la cuisine transformée en armurerie, il leur expliqua le travail qu'ils auraient à faire.

« La famille Traven veut me voler des terres, et moi, je veux récupérer les leurs qui me reviennent de droit. Je veux aussi les voir crever. Tous. Ils ont tué mon dernier fils le mois dernier. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'étais tout seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour mener le combat. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, c'est terminé. Ce sera rapide : aller à leur ferme, la cramer et les exterminer. Ensuite je vous payerais, au prix convenu avec votre commandant. Ça marche ? »

 _C'est ce que j'appelle être direct. Il n'a même pas dit son nom ._

Ioreck l'approuva :

« Très bien. Je peux vous poser quelques questions, pour avoir une idée précise de ce qui nous attend ? »

Debout dans la cuisine, il passèrent le reste de la journée à planifier l'attaque qu'ils lanceraient la nuit venu. _Dix jours de marche aller-retour pour un boulot de moins de dix heures. Vive la rentabilité._

La ferme Traven se trouvait au sud d'ici, à environ six kilomètres. La famille qui l'occupait était composée de huits membres dirigés par Roderick Traven, le patriarche. Ils devraient également s'attendre à la présence d'une dizaine d'employés, tous prêts à prendre les armes si nécessaire et de leur famille . _Le vieux est paranoïaque : s'ils veulent vraiment lui voler ses terres, ils l'auraient déjà fait._

Enfin vint le moment de l'attaque. L'employeur insista pour accompagner les mercenaires, mais refusa de laisser sa ferme sous la surveillance de l'un d'entre eux.

« Inutile de gâcher des hommes pour ça, ils n'attaquerons pas cette nuit »

 _«_ Marrant qu'il fasse plus confiance à ces rivaux qu'à nous », entendit la petite elfe chuchoter Makela à l'oreille de son frère.

Ils traversèrent les champs guidés par leur employeur rapidement et en silence, sous la lumière de Masser et Secundas. Bientôt, la forme noire de la ferme Traven se détacha devant eux. Le groupe se déploya pour l'encercler. Rendil Romori les stoppa d'un bref signe de la main, et leur désigna la silhouette d'un veilleur patrouillant au milieu de la cour. Shaiélaè, sur ordre de Ioreck, lui décocha une flèche dans le gosier. L'homme s'effondra silencieusement, sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Peu de temps après cela, tout le monde était disposé autour de leur cible. Shaiélaè s'était retranchée derrière une meule de foin lui offrant un angle de tir dégagé sur les portes de la ferme. Elle pouvait voir, à quelque mètres d'elle, le beau visage baigné de sang du jeune homme qu'elle avait abattu, sa flèche dépassant encore du col de sa chemise. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa victime. Ioreck lança le signal de l'attaque.

Des boules de feu projetées par Ambroise Bielle, le mage de guerre, firent exploser les vitres du bâtiment, propageant un violent incendie à travers la ferme. C'était la première fois que Shaiélaè voyait un lanceur de sort en action. La magie était discrète, à Val-Boisé, et ceux qui la pratiquaient ne la consacrait pas à la guerre. La puissance destructrice de ces boules de feu impressionnait d'autant plus Shaiélaè que celui qui les lançait avait un aspect chétif et insignifiant et ne laissait en aucun cas penser qu'il possédait le moyen de détruire une ferme entière à lui tout seul. _Heureusement qu'il est dans notre camp._

Ambroise Bielle cessa ses attaques magiques quand des cris se firent entendre et se précipita vers la porte la plus proche en décrochant sa masse de sa ceinture . Les flammes montaient haut, ravageant complètement l'aile ouest et courant à travers les étages supérieurs de l'aile centrale. La petite elfe sentait d'ici la chaleur de l'incendie sue son visage.

Les occupants de la ferme étaient réveillés. Ils hurlaient. En chemise de nuit, ils déboulaient des portes, et les mercenaires les accueillaient avec de l'acier. Ceux qui sortaient par derrières tombaient dans les bras de Dominitia et des Rougegardes. Il y avait des femmes. Shaiélaè en visa une à moitié nue traversant la porte principal en toussant et se protégeant les yeux de la fumée. Elle hésita, mais retint son bras. Lurog se jeta sur la femme, la projetant violemment sur le sol et la fracassa d'un seul coup de hache qui fit taire ses pleurs. _Si l'on ne retrouve pas mes flèches sur des cadavres, on se demandera ce que je faisait pendant la bataille et pourquoi je n'ai pas tirée._ A contrecœur, elle se chercha une nouvelle victime. _Là, une autre._ Une petite femme grassouillette venait d'enjamber une fenêtre. Aucun des autres Lynx-Noirs ne l'avait encore vue. Shaiélaè décocha son trait en faisant taire ses scrupules. La flèche cloua la jambe de la femme à la chambranle, puis une deuxième trouva son chemin vers son cœur. _La paye à intérêt à être conséquente_ , pensa t-elle horrifiée par son geste.

L'aile est de la ferme n'était pas touchée par les flammes. Ses occupants eurent le temps de se préparer, et sortirent les arme en main combattre les mercenaires, portant tout au plus une chemise de maille enfilé à la hâte sur leur torse. Le combat était inégal, et ils se battaient uniquement dans l'espoir de faire le plus de dégât possible avant de périr.

A part Lurog, qui poursuivait et achevait les derniers survivant de l'incendie, tout les mercenaires allèrent combattre ces désespérés..

Shaiélaè fut soulagée de pouvoir tirer ses flèches sur des individus en arme. Elle prenait son temps pour tirer, ne manquant pratiquement aucune de ses cibles. Le combat fut bref. Quand il se termina, elle rejoint les membres de son groupe au milieu des cadavres.

« C'est Rendil ? » Ioreck était accroupi à côté d'un corps, sa grande épée sanglante dans sa main luisant à la lueur de l'incendie.

« Oui. La petite Bretonne est morte aussi, juste là. » Il resta silencieux un moment, son regard vague tourné vers le corps décapité d'un enfant. « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

« De quoi ? »

« Massacrer comme ça des gens désarmés. Comme du bétail. C'est immonde. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. J'étais comme dans un rêve. »

Shaiélaè lança un rapide regard autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls à côté du corps sans vie du Dunmer. Les autres admiraient l'incendie, pansaient leurs plaies ou, dague à la main, abrégeaient les souffrances des mourants.

« Ne commence pas à dire ça. Si les autres t'entendent, ils penseront que tu est faible. C'était le boulot, on a rien à se reprocher. » Elle se tourna vers l'employeur. Il déambulait parmi les les cadavres en riant comme un dément, se gorgeant du massacre. « C'est lui, le coupable. Peut importe qui il aurait engagé, le résultat aurait été le même ! »

Le Nordique cria avec colère.

« Je m'en fout de ce que pense les autres ! Même en étant sous l'emprise du berserk, il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait ! Ce qu'on a fait ! Je devrais étriper le vioque ! »

 _Je le comprend._

 _«_ Ne le fais pas avant qu'il ai payé », lui rétorqua t-elle avec sarcasme.

Shaiélaè planta là le Nordique, et entrepris de ramasser ses flèches. Ce fut particulièrement pénible pour elle que de retirer celles fichées dans le corps flasque de la petite femme accrochée à la fenêtre.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un cris. C'était Dominitia, qui appelais ses compagnons en pointant de son épée l'orée de la forêt. Shaiélaè regarda dans la direction indiquée, avant de remarquer trois silhouettes qui s'éloignaient discrètement du lieux du massacre. L'employeur les vis aussi, et hurla :

« C'est Roderick Traven, sa femme et son aîné ! Je me disait bien ne pas les avoir vu parmi les morts! Je les veux étendus à mes pieds ! »

 _Il devait y avoir un passage secret sous la ferme._

Shaiélaè réagit d'instinct. Elle tira son arc, visa brièvement les silhouettes noires devant les armes et la flèche siffla en traversant les champs.

Un cris étouffé retentit, mais les fuyards continuèrent leur progression et disparurent dans les bois.

L'employeur pestait, maudissant ses ennemis par les princes les plus sombres de l'Oblivion.

« Tout cela n'aura servi à rien si Roderick Traven n'est pas mort ! » dit-il aux mercenaires. « Poursuivez-le et ramenez-moi sa tête ! Vous ne serait payer que quand je l'aurai devant moi ! »

Ioreck soupira en lui jetant un regard assassin, que le vieux dans sa rage ne remarqua même pas.

« Très bien ». Il désigna les corps de Rendil et d'Elisa, la jeune Bretonne. « Occupez-vous ne nos morts. Ne les laissez pas ici. Nourrissez aussi notre âne, si on est pas rentré d'ici ce soir. »

« Je vais garder un de vos hommes avec moi, pour fouiller les ruines de... l'ancienne ferme Traven. »

Le Nordique désigna Lurog, qui accepta de mauvaise grâce, pour rester avec l'employeur.

Les autres, Ioreck, Shaiélaè, Dominitia, les Rougegardes Karrod et Makela, Nihlus et le mage Ambroise Bielle se lancèrent à la poursuite des fuyards.

Les mercenaires ratissèrent la forêt autour de la ferme pendant tout le reste de la nuit. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice sur la direction de leur proie, l'obscurité brouillant leurs sens. _On aurait dût attendre l'aube avant de partir comme ça a l'improviste. On a aucune chance de les retrouver._

Ils découvrirent leur première piste plus de deux heures après que le soleil ne se soit levé. C'était une tâche de sang, à côté de laquelle ils trouvèrent un empennage brisé. _Ma flèche._

Les fuyards avaient une avance considérable, et malgré cet indice, les chasseurs furent rapidement de nouveau perdu.

Paradoxalement, cette période de recherche infructueuse leur fût bénéfiques quand ils retrouvèrent une piste, dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour de recherche. En effet, leur proie, pensant que leurs poursuivant avaient cessés la traque et se croyant en sûreté ne prenait plus garde à rester discret et à ne semer aucun indice.

Les mercenaires hésitaient entre rentrer bredouille ou aller perquisitionner les hameaux voisins quand ils tombèrent sur les reliefs d'un feu de camps. Des linges sanglants étaient entassés dans un coin, dégageant une puanteur immonde. _Qui que soit le blessé, sa plaie est infectée. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps._ Ce n'était pas étonnant. La petite elfe avait pour habitude de badigeonner de crottin ses flèches destinées à la guerre, pour minimiser les chances de survies de ses victimes si elles parvenaient à s'échapper. _En l'occurrence, ça marche._

Les mercenaires étaient sur la bonne piste, maintenant _,_ et trouvaient de nouveaux indices à intervalle régulier. Ils étaient sur les talons de leur proie, qui continuait son chemin vers l'est à travers la forêt sans se douter de son sort imminent.

Tout comme Shaiélaè, Ioreck semblait avoir oublié ses scrupules sur le massacre qu'ils avaient commis. En tout cas, il se consacrait entièrement à leur chasse, et n'émettait aucune objection.

Le Nordique passait de plus en plus de temps avec Dominitia. C'était une Nibenayenne , vétéran de la Légion Impériale qui en avait été renvoyée pour avoir détourné des fonds. Elle portait toujours un ceinturon marqué du dragon impérial en souvenir de cette époque dont elle était nostalgique.

Une nuit, elle entendit la mercenaire se lever et rejoindre Ioreck dans sa couche. La petite elfe fit de son mieux pour s'endormir en dépit des gémissements qu'ils laissaient échapper. _Je préfère qu'il couche avec cette humaine plutôt qu'il continue sur moi sa drague lamentable._ Mais une partie d'elle même, tout en fond de son cœur, éprouvait tristesse et jalousie à cette vue.

Ni elle, ni Ioreck, ni l'Impériale ne firent allusion à cette nuit le lendemain.

Shaiéalè marchait devant, cherchant des traces du passage de la famille Traven . Elle profitait de cette tâche pour rester loin de Ioreck. _Tellement stupide qu'il ne remarque pas que je lui fait la tête._ Son comportement puéril lui fit soudainement honte. _Boarf... Il fait ce qu'il veut, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allai moi coucher avec lui._ Elle se promit d'aller lui parler dès que possible, en feignant de n'avoir pas remarquer ses rapports avec Dominitia.

La petite elfe avisa des orties piétinées avec acharnement. _On est sur la bonne piste._

« Pas fâchée qu'on approche de la fin de cette escapade », dit-elle à Nihlus, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. « Je commence à en avoir assez de me nourrir que de tisane et de sanglier faisandé. »

La jeune recrue approuva d'un vague hochement de tête et d'un bref sourire, et se concentra sur le passage du buisson d'ortie. _Pas bavard, le bougre._ Lui et Ambroise Bielle demeuraient toujours seuls dans leurs coins, ne se mêlant jamais aux autres. Même Shaiélaè parlait plus régulièrement aux autres. Nihlus n'agissait probablement que par timidité temporaire. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait intégré les Lynx-Noirs.

Bielle n'avait pas cette excuse : Il faisait parti de la compagnie depuis plus de huit ans, et personne ne l'avait entendu prononcer un mot depuis tout ce temps. Il occupait néanmoins un rôle important au sein de leur petit groupe, aussi bien pendant les combats que dans la vie quotidienne. C'était lui qui récoltait les plantes et les racines qu'il utilisait ensuite pour confectionner la tisane qui leur servait à tous de souper. La petite elfe trouvait infâme ce brouet, qui était de plus une véritable insulte au Pacte-Vert, mais elle devait faire avec sous peine de mourir demain. Les mercenaires avaient entamés leur chasse précipitamment, laissant l'ensemble de leur vivres à la ferme de leur employeur. Ils devaient improviser, et leur traque ne leur laissait guère le temps de chasser des proies autres que celles qu'ils poursuivaient pour améliorer leur ordinaire. Un sanglier avait une fois attaqué les frère et sœur Rougegardes alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe un instant. Sa viande avait formé un agréable complément, mais cette chair savoureuse diminuait rapidement, aussi bien en qualité qu'en quantité.

Une fois passé les orties, Shaiélaè attendit sur le côté de la piste que Ioreck n'arrive. Il était au milieu d'une discussion animée avec Dominitia dont la petite elfe surprit une partie de son contenue.

« ...aurais dût envisagé de rejoindre la Légion, au lieu de chercher parmi les mercenaires. Tu as la carrure parfaite, et avec tout ces troubles aux frontières du Domaine, un soldat comme toi n'aurait pas été de trop », disait-elle.

 _Qu'elle est énervante avec son obsession de la Légion. Si elle l'aime tant, elle n'avait qu'à pas s'en faire virer._

La petite elfe rougit en s'entendant penser. _Merde... Je suis encore jalouse._

Ioreck répondit à Dominitia qu'il y avait déjà songé, mais qu'il préférait la liberté qu'offrait la vie de mercenaire.

Il remarqua Shaiélaè et s'éloigna de l'Impériale pour la rejoindre, non sans lui avoir d'abord donné une claque puissante sur son postérieur bardé de métal qui fit glousser l'ex-légionnaire. La petite elfe fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

« On se rapproche », dit-elle à Ioreck quand il l'eut rejointe. « Ils ont dix heures tout au plus d'avance sur nous. »

« Par Shor, ils nous auront bien fait courir, ces ordures. Quatre jours de traque, dans le froid et avec presque rien à bouffer. J'ai hâte de rentrer à Shornhelm »

Cela faisait plaisir de constater que le Nordique avait retrouvé le moral qu'il avait perdu lors du massacre de la ferme. Shaiélaè se risqua à l'interroger à ce sujet :

« Tu à penser à ce que l'on fera quand on les aura retrouvé ? Ça ne te dérange pas de recommencer, après ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ioreck baissa les yeux.

« Si. Mais un contrat est un contrat. Belcar compte sur moi pour le mener à terme, et je le ferais. Quelqu'en soit le prix. »

Il s'assura que les autres membres du groupes marchaient à distance, devant eux, puis ajouta à voix basse :

« Mais je pense quitter les Lynx-Noirs quand on retournera à Shornhelm. Je ne veux plus de mission comme celle-là. »

Shaiélaè était scandalisée. _Il compte vraiment m'abandonner ?_

« C'est débile. Ils te paye bien, et on mène la belle vie. Si faut faire quelques trucs dégueulasse pour ça, tant pis ! On a rien sans rien. Et puis tu ferais quoi, seul ? Avec ta solde et ta part du trésor des Bellamont, tu a de l'argent, mais ça ne dureras pas longtemps. Il te faut un travail, et le seul que tu est capable d'accomplir implique de décapiter des trucs avec une épée ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent, en réalité. Toute ma solde passe en boisson, et je n'ai pas touché au trésor offert par Clorisse. Ce n'est pas un problème, je pensait me faire engager comme garde, à Dagerfall ou... »

« Attends! Pourquoi tu dis ne pas avoir touché au trésor des Bellamont ? Je t'ai vu prendre des bijoux cette nuit là . »

Ioreck répondit avec colère, ce qui était rare chez lui en dehors des combats.

« Non, tu n'as rien vu. Tu étais bien trop occupée à fouiller des les coffres pour remarquer que je ne faisait rien ! On a abandonné les villageois aux main de Clorisse et de ses mercenaires, cette nuit-là. Mais, toi, tu te fout complètement de la vie des autres ! Il n'y a que la tienne qui compte, et tu te trouve sans cesse des excuses pour apaiser ta conscience ! »

Les paroles du Nordique firent l'effet d'une gifle à Shaiélaè. _Tuer des innocents me dérange tout autant que toi. J'essaye seulement de vivre avec quand je ne peux l'empêcher._ Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son poignard. Ioreck lut la rage dans les yeux de son amie et se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis fatigué. Je serais heureux que tu viennes avec moi, si jamais je part. »

 _Partir alors que les Lynx-Noirs m'offraient un minimum de stabilité. Mais si je reste, Ioreck ne pourra plus me protéger._

« Réfléchis à ta décision », dit finalement la petite elfe. Elle ajouta après un moment. « Et excuse-moi aussi. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi à l'écart des autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à clairière taillée par des bûcherons. Arrivé au milieu de celle-ci, Nihlus, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta brutalement et fit signe à ses compagnons de faire de même.

« Quelqu'un vient ! », dit-il en décrochant de son dos son épée et son bouclier.

Shaiélaè tendit l'oreille attentivement, dans la direction que lui montrait l'Impérial. _Effectivement. Il a une bonne oreille, pour un humain._

« Ils sont armés, à priori. Entre neuf et quinze hommes, suffisamment sûr de leur force pour ne pas se déplacer furtivement. Ils seront là d'ici cinq minutes environ. », expliqua t-elle.

« On se prépare, » dit Ioreck. « Sortez vos armes. Karrod, Makela, regroupez-vous à gauche. Shai, trouves-toi un endroit en hauteur, sur les bûches. Nihlus, tu reste avec moi et tu couvre Ambroise. Dominitia, colle un peu plus le groupe. »

Lui-même dégagea son épée gigantesque de son dos, qu'il posa contre une souche le temps de sortir son heaume de son sac et de le coiffer. Une fois paré, il se campa fermement sur ses jambes, « Foyer » dans les mains, en attendant le venue des intrus.

 _Il est téméraire, mais nul en stratégie. On ferait mieux de se planquer derrière les bûches pour les prendre en embuscade quand ils arriveront dans la clairière._


	5. Le Masque et le Serpent

La tension montait parmi les mercenaires tandis que les pas se rapprochaient. Il s'arrêtèrent avant la lisière des arbres, invisibles, mais une forte et claire interpella le groupe de Lynx-Noir :

« Nommez-vous, qui s'approchent de nos terres. Prouvez nous que vos intentions ne sont pas hostiles. »

Ioreck prit la parole en réponse.

« Qui que vous soyez, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous somme à la poursuite de trois individus qui se sont attirés la colère de la mauvaise personnes. Peut-être les avez vous croisé ? Nous devons partir sans attendre pour les rattraper. »

Un bruissement de feuille leur parvint, et celui qui venait de leur parler sortit du bois flanqué par trois archers. Son armure était simple, mais presque neuve. Aucun blason ne la décorait, empéchant ainsi toute spéculation sur la provenance de son propriétaire.

« On a croisé vos individus », dit-il quand il fut à dix pas des mercenaires. « On a achevé la femme. Par charité. Sa blessure grouillait d'asticots et puait la gangrène. On a pendu les deux autres. Ils ont pas pu payer la taxe qu'il nous devait.

 _Enfin ! Une mort moche pour eux, mais la course poursuite s'achève._ Elle était si heureuse d'en avoir fini qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun regret au fait d'avoir tuée de sa flèche une femme innocente au terme d'indescriptibles souffrances. Un murmure enjoué parcouru les rangs des Lynx-Noirs, ravis de la nouvelles.

« Quelle taxe ? » interrogea Dominitia, qui avait gardée les pieds sur terre malgré cette annonce.

« La taxe que tout les voyageurs doivent acquitter pour traverser nos terres. Que vous aller payer. »

Tous se crispèrent. Ioreck fit glisser son doigt le long de la lame de son épée pendant un long moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« On est légèrement mieux armé que les fuyards que vous venais d'écharper. Je pense, dans l'intérêt de tous, que nous ferions mieux de négocier.

L'homme en face se tourna vers les arbres derrières lui, où toute sa clique n'attendait qu'un mot pour se jeter sur les mercenaires.

« Je ne suis à la tête que d'un petit groupe d'éclaireur, et rien qu'avec ce groupe, on est plus nombreux que vous. Clorisse enverra toute son armée à vos trousse si vous ne payez pas maintenant, sans discuter. »

 _Clorisse ?_ Shaiélaè eut un doute en entendant ce nom, mais un simple regard vers Ioreck lui confirma qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Il hoqueta :

« Clorisse ? Clorisse la Skalde ? Elle est ici? »

Ce fut au chef des éclaireurs de prendre un air surpris.

« Vous connaissez notre reine ?

« Oui ! Je suis un de ses ami. Il faut que vous nous meniez à elle.

L'éclaireur semblait être en proie au doute.

« Si tu t'es moqué de moi, Nordique... Clorisse t'arrachera les ongles.

« C'est cela ! Rappelle tes hommes et montre nous le chemin. »

Ils étaient encerclées et avançaient à travers les chemins de forêt, guidés par les hommes de Clorisse

Les Lynx-Noirs avaient refusés d'être désarmé, ce qui avait été la source de nouvelles tensions entre leur chef et les mercenaires. Il s'était finalement incliné. Eduard, comme ses hommes l'appelaient, était prompt à brandir le nom de Clorisse comme menace mais était également terrifié à chaque fois que Ioreck l'utilisait. Lui et ses hommes étaient étranges: ils étaient bien équipé et semblaient aguerris, mais en les regardant de plus près, Shaiélaè fut frappée par leur regard vide cerclé de profondes cernes violacées.

 _On dirait des zombies,_ se dit-elle en se promettant de rester vigilante.

« D'où connaît-tu la chef de ces bandits ? demanda Makela à Ioreck avec son accent chantant de Martelfell.

« Je l'ai croisée plusieurs fois à Skyrim, il y a longtemps. C'était la huscarle du Jarl de Fordhivers. Et on l'a revue avec Shai juste avant de rejoindre les Lynxs. Par la ruse, elle s'était emparée seule du château d'un noble local en attendant d'être rejointe par une armée privée de mercenaires. Les hommes que l'on a vu aujourd'hui en font sûrement partis.

Shaiélaè se faufila entre les Rougegardes pour s'approcher de Ioreck.

« Quand tu parlera ta copine, n'oublie pas de lui toucher un mot au sujet des Travens. On doit toujours ramener leurs têtes au vieux.

« Je vais d'abord essayer de ne pas nous faire subir le même sort qu'eux. Pour le reste, on verra après. »

« Tu pense qu'elle nous tuerais?»

« Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'elle n'est plus la celle que j'ai connu.»

Leur marche touchait à son terme. Ils atteignirent un village entouré de champs en friche, que Shaiélaè reconnut immédiatement. _Le Gué de Portdun, encore._ Le bourg avait bien changé depuis leur dernière visite. Les rues étaient envahies d'hommes en armes a l'air aussi fatigué que les éclaireurs. Aucun des villageois n'étaient visibles dehors, mais des lueurs à travers les volets clos et des fumées sortant des cheminées attestaient de leur présence. L'auberge était condamnées par des planches de bois, et nul signe de vie n'en émanait. Avec le soir qui approchait, l'atmosphère était lugubre, ambiance exacerbée par la haute silhouette noire du château qui surplombait le Gué, les murailles garnies de piques ornées de têtes.

Eduard fit passer le pont-levis aux Lynx-Noirs. Des soldats stationnaient dans la cour, désœuvrés.

 _Il n'avait pas menti sur leur nombre. Il y a là une véritable armée, qui pourrait sans peine rivaliser avec la compagnie du Lynx-Noir au grand complet._

Avant que la petite elfe n'ai eu le loisir de les compter, on les poussa dans la grande salle d'audience du château. Là, au milieu de sa cour, trônait Clorisse la Skalde.

Ioreck avait souvent raconté à Shaiélaè des histoires sur les dragons qui peuplaient jadis sa terre natale. La salle d'audience lui évoqua immédiatement la description que le Nordique lui avait fait de la tanières de ces bêtes :

Une improbable quantité d'objets hétéroclites jonchaient le sols. Des trésors sans prix jetés sans ménagements au milieux d'immondices. Les calices ornées de gemmes côtoyaient les bouteilles brisées, les os rongés. Des septims d'or et d'argent baignaient dans des flaques de bières et de sang. Un crâne de troll percé d'une flèche. Des haches, des heaumes, des boucliers. Un cadavre nu dans un coin, le visage violacé et boursouflé. De nombreux livres reliés de feuilles d'or étaient éparpillées sur le sol, déchirés, maculés. L'un d'eux, d'une rareté inestimable sans le moindre doute servait à caler l'un des pieds du trône, sur l'estrade qui surplombait ce capharnaüm. Des écritures dénuées du moindre sens avaient été gravées sur les murs. « Nous sommes dans le Godhead », « Landfall maintenant », lut entre autre la petite elfe.

Tout cela était habité. Des soldats étaient assis au milieu de ce butin, mangeant, buvant et baisant sans prêter attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Quelques autres étaient couchés au pied de l'estrade, leur visage blafard tourné d'admiration vers la femme dominant ce chaos. Clorisse était couchée nonchalamment sur le trône, dans la même attitude qu'elle avait quand Shaiélaè l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle arborait les mêmes fourrures, les mêmes jambières par dessus ses jambes nues et la même cuirasse de fer gris foncé. La même épée étrange, mi-sabre mi-machette était posée contre le mur derrière elle, accompagnée aujourd'hui d'un luth en acajou. Sur sa tête, la couronne usurpée aux anciens propriétaires des lieux était posée de guingois, la faisant ressembler à un Imga grotesque coiffé d'un trésor déniché dans quelques ruines anciennes.

Clorisse suivait d'un œil désabusé la progression des nouveaux venus à travers la salle, mais ne dit mot avant qu'ils ne se soient arrêtés aux pieds de son trônes.

« Salut, Ioreck. Ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » leur dit-elle, comme si leurs présence ici n'était pas inhabituelle.

Le chef des éclaireurs prit la parole, la voix tremblante de vénération :

« On a trouvé ce groupe armé pas loin des ruines du moulin, Clorisse. Ils refusaient de payer la taxe de passage, mais disaient vous connaître, j'ai donc pris la décision de les amener devant vous. »

« Et tu as bien fait, Eduard. Tu peux maintenant de retirer, tes hommes ont bien mérités un repos. »

L'escorte se dispersa aussitôt, et ses membres allèrent rejoindre ceux qui ripaillaient au milieu de la salle. Les Lynx-Noirs restèrent seuls debout, devant la maîtresse des lieux.

« Tu es folle, Clorisse ! » parla Ioreck, le visage remplit de dégout. « Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire ici ? »

« Ne me juge pas pas. Tu n'es pas en position pour cela. Maintenant, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Est-tu venus finir le travail que tu n'as pu accomplir il y a deux ans ? »

Le Nordique s'emporta.

« Je devrais ! J'ai vu les têtes sur les remparts. Tu avais promit de laisser les villageois en paix si nous te laissions, mais tu les a massacrés !

Dominitia tira brutalement Ioreck en arrière et prit sa place juste devant le trône. Le Nordique s'agitait et menaçait de devenir violent. Shaiélaè s'efforça de le calmer du mieux qu'elle put. _Le comble serait qu'il fasse une crise de berserk au milieu de la salle._ Ce fut difficile, mais elle y parvint. Pendant ce temps, Dominitia s'adressait à Clorisse.

 _«_ Nous étions à la recherche de fuyards. Leurs traces nous ont menées sur vos terres, par le plus grand des hasard. Nous sommes prêt à repartir sans faire d'histoire, mais nous devons d'abord récupérer les têtes de nos proies. Ce sont vos éclaireurs qui les ont tués. »

Ioreck était calmé désormais, Shaiélaè toujours agrippée à son bras.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis, Ioreck. » lui dit la Nordique de sa voie enrouée et monocorde. Elle ajouta en soupirant. « Je vous autorise à passer la nuit ici. Demain, Eduard s'occupera de cette histoire de tête. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, toi et tes amis êtes exempté de taxe, Ioreck fils d'Halfur. »

D'un geste blasé, elle secoua la main en direction de la porte. Les mercenaires n'insistèrent pas, et quittèrent la salle d'audience. Ils furent rejoint sur le parvis par un des larbins de Clorisse. En silence, il les mena à une ancienne salle d'arme du château où était stocké assez de foin pour faire à chacun une couche confortable pour la nuit.

Les mercenaires s'étendirent avec joie. C'était leur première nuit avec un toit sur leur tête depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le quartier-général des Lynx-Noirs à Shornhelm, voilà presque deux semaines auparavant. Shaiélaè ôta ses bottes, pour laisser respirer ses pieds douloureux. Elle ressentit avec plaisir le contact froid du carrelage et celui sec et chaud du foin sur ses plantes.

Ioreck ne semblait pas goûter à ce plaisir simple de la vie. Il demeurait prostré dans un coin, l'oeil noir et ruminant quelques sombres pensées. _Quel rabat-joie._

La petite elfe alla le voir, espérant lui remonter le moral.

« Arrête de bouder, on s'en est bien sorti. Demain, on a les têtes des Travens, on a rien besoin de payer et on a un toit sur nos têtes pour la nuit. C'est plus que ce que l'on aurait jamais pu espérer. »

Ioreck secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça... Clorisse me déçoit beaucoup. Elle a changée depuis que je l'ai connue à Skyrim. Elle a toujours était froide et affreusement calme en toute circonstance. Mais cette débauche, ces meurtres... Ça ne lui ressemble pas. On la dirait possédée. Elle est terrifiante. »

 _Là, je suis d'accord avec lui._ Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la petite elfe. Les yeux pâles de la Nordique étaient empreint d'une sorte de magnétisme. On devinait en elle la capacité tuer quiconque s'opposait à ses desseins, sans que son pouls n'augmente d'un battement pour autant. _Et la manières dont ses hommes la regarde. Comme si seul elle au monde ne comptait._

« Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. » tenta Shaiélaè pour convaincre son ami. « Accomplissons la mission confiée par Belcar, et rentrons à Shornhelm. Inutile de s'embarrasser de ce genre de questions »

Voyant que rien ne marchait pour remettre Ioreck sur pied, la petite elfe se détourna de lui. Elle dévora avidement plusieurs tranches de lard que leur hôte avaient fait monté à leur attention et s'endormit dans son nid douillet de foin frais.

Elle ne dormit pas longtemps. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Shaiélaè sentit un bras vigoureux la secouer. Elle se leva aussitôt, brandissant le poignard qu'elle gardait dans sa main pendant son sommeil. C'était Ioreck, qui s'efforçait de la réveiller. Il lui chuchota :

« Viens, je veux des réponses. »

Shaiélaè se leva à contrecœur et enfila ses bottes à tâtons dans le noir. Elle suivit Ioreck jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la cour, en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Le Nordique avait laissé sa longue claymore dans la salle d'arme, mais il tenait fermement son piolet d'os dans sa main droite et un poignard acéré dans la gauche. Soudain, un doute envahis l'esprit de la petite elfe.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas tenter d'assassiner Clorisse ? » lui murmura t-elle, paniquée.

« Chuuut... Non, je veux juste des réponses. »

Quelques soldats occupaient la cour. Il regardèrent passer la petite elfe et le Nordique sans s'en préoccuper, appuyés contres leur pique ou juché sur des barils. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience, d'où parvenait le son étouffé d'une musique qui se faisait de plus en plus net à mesure qu'ils traversaient le couloir y menant. Ioreck poussa la grande porte et entra dans la salle. De nombreux soldats étaient assis ou étendus sur le sol jonché d'objets, le visage tourné vers le trône. Ils écoutaient attentivement, admiratif, la mélodie que faisait sortir Clorisse d'un luth. Elle était couchée sur le trône, la tête en bas et les pieds sur le dossier, et ses doigts allaient et venaient sur les cordes de l'instrument. Ioreck et Shaiélaè restèrent sur le seuil un instant pour écouter. Une belle musique, sans aucun doute. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une telle femme pouvait produire des sons aussi beaux. Clorisse se mit à chantonner, et sa voix rauque perdit le ton monocorde qu'elle avait quand elle parlait. Shialéalè ne comprit pas les paroles qui sortaient de ses lèvres, mais fut touchée par la beauté des sonorités.

« C'est du draconique », lui glissa Ioreck à l'oreille lorsque la musique se termina. _J'ai du mal à croire que les Nordiques vont jusqu'à créer des langues pour les légendes._

Ils s'avancèrent vers le trône. D'un geste, Clorisse congédia sa cour qui s'éparpilla en silence.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot lorsque tout deux furent devant elle. Les toisant d'un air supérieur, elle pinçait machinalement les cordes de son luth. Ioreck lui parla.

« Nous somme entre nous, Clorisse. J'espérais que tu répondrait à mes questions. »

« Que veux-tu savoir, Ioreck ? »

« Que c'est-il passé ici depuis deux ans ? Qu'est-il advenu des habitants ? Que comptes tu faire désormais ?

La Nordique roula des yeux avant de répondre .

« Très bien. » Elle désigna son armée. « Comme tu vois, je n'ai pas menti. Une compagnie de mercenaires sous mes ordres m'a rejoint peu après que vous soyez partis, et m'a aidé à reprendre le village des mains de ces idiots de péquenauds. C'était facile. Shornhelm n'a même pas réagit. Le duc a les yeux tellement rivé sur la place de son marché qu'il en oublie qu'il a un fief en dehors de ses remparts.

On a passé le plus clair des deux dernières années à conquérir les villages et les hameaux autours du Gué et à consolider nos positions. On a eu une révolte, une fois, dirigée par ce gras-double d'aubergiste. Elle n'a pas durée. C'est les têtes que vous avez vu sur les remparts et qui t'ont tant impressionnées. On les enlèverais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mais fout les jetons aux villageois et ils se tiennent à carreau. A part ça on essaye de récupérer de nouvelles fermes et terres cultivables, si possible sans égorger les paysans. Mes hommes sont forts, mais ils sucent en agriculture. En attendant, ils font valoir mes droits de péages sur les routes qui passent par mes terres. C'est assez rentable, pour l'instant. »

« Tu est folle. Jamais le duc de Shornhelm ne te laissera continuer comme ça, surtout si tu rançonne les marchands.

« Il n'a rien fait pendant deux ans. C'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Et j'ai des alliés puissants. »

« Une troupe de soudards n'est pas ce que j'appelle des alliés puissants. »

« J'ai plus qu'une armée. »

Shaiélaè intervint.

« Je vois bien qu'ils sont plus que de simple mercenaires, ça crève les yeux. Qu'est ce que vous leur avait fait ? Ils ont une tête à ne pas avoir dormis depuis des jours. »

Le regard pâle et perçant de Clorisse fixa intensément la petite elfe et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement pour former un sourire.

« Ils ont beaucoup de travail, ces jours-ci. » répondit la Nordique simplement.»

Shaiélaè se tourna vers les soldats festoyant au milieu des immondices, derrière elle.

« Je vois ça. » _Et si leur apparence de zombie était lié à ce qui est arrivé aux précédents habitants du château ?_ Ils avaient disparus soudainement et mystérieusement, il y deux ans. Peut être la malédiction était-elle réelle.

« Avez-vous découvert quelque chose au sujet du sort des Bellamont ? » finit-elle par demander à la Nordique. « Je crois me souvenir que vous n'aviez pas réussi a accéder aux appartements du mage de la cour, n'est ce pas ? Et aujourd'hui ?»

Clorisse cessa aussitôt de jouer avec son luth.

« C'est exact, oui. Un sceau magique en bloquait l'accès.»

La voix forte de Ioreck retentit :

« Mais nous avons un mage, aujourd'hui ! Ambroise Bielle est un lanceur de sort assez doué ! Il saura sûrement comment ouvrir la porte si nous lui demandons !»

Clorisse se leva, et dit d'un souffle :

« C'est inutile. Suivez moi.»

Elle se dirigea vers une porte, a gauche du trône. Surpris, Ioreck et Shaiélaè la suivirent. _Elle a découvert ce qui c'est passé ?_

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, un soldat s'approcha de Clorisse. Il portait une armure de cuir, et avait le même regard vide et cerné que les autres.

« Qu'allons nous faire, Clorisse ?»

La Nordique prit le jeune soldat par l'épaule.

« Organise les itinéraires des patrouilles pour demain, et envoie un peloton percevoir le tribu des hameaux à l'est de la rivière. Je reviens bientôt.»

Le soldat acquiesça et disparut. Clorisse sourit en le regardant s'éloigner, puis reprit son air blasé en se reconcentrant sur les deux mercenaires.

« Bien. » dit-elle. « Par ici »

Shaiélaè et Ioreck la suivirent à travers les enfilades de couloirs et de cages d'escalier. Elle les mena devant une lourde porte bardée de fer, verrouillée en apparence.

« Les appartements du mage ? » s'enquit la petite elfe. « La protection magique est toujours active ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clorisse poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance.

« J'ai aussi des lanceurs de sorts dans mon armée. » dit-elle.

Shaiélaè était impatiente d'entrer. Elle jeta un premier coup d'oeil.

La pièce était grande, mais dépourvue de fenêtre. L'éclairage provenait de la lueur bleutée de ces artefacts Ayleides que les explorateurs nomment pierres de Welkynd. Les lieux étaient encombrés de livres et de parchemins, de schémas étranges affichés sur les murs, d'équations mathématiques indéchiffrables. Il n'y avait presque pas de place pour se déplacer, tout l'espace étant occupé par des tables, des établis, des étagères et par un lit qui semblait presque insolite en un tel endroit.

Sur les tables étaient éparpillés une foultitude d'objets couverts de poussière, des ingrédients alchimiques, des gemmes spirituelles, des bijoux, de la verrerie, d'antiques reliques dwemeres...

Shaiélaè se sentait au paradis. _Par Yffre ! La valeur de tout les objets de cette salle dépassent de loin mon entendement ! Si Clorisse pouvait regarder ailleurs pendant un moment..._

La petite elfe se fraya un chemin au milieu des livres pour mieux regarder. Ioreck restait sur le pas de la porte, les jointures blanches à force de serrer son piolet. Elle connaissait l'aversion de son ami pour les choses magiques, et cela l'amusait. _Il a bien trop peur de se faire changer en vache en jetant un simple coup d'œil sur livre._ Une phobie étonnante, pour quelqu'un qui chargerai sans hésiter un groupe d'Orques enragés.

« Qu'est ce que je doit chercher, exactement ? » demanda Shaiélaè à Clorisse, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle lui répondit, négligemment appuyée au cadre de la porte.

« La bannière, sur le lit.»

La petite elfe s'exécuta. La bannière était roulée en boule, près de l'oreiller. Elle la déplia, non sans peine à cause de sa grande taille et du manque de place pour l'étaler. Elle finit par la poser tel une nappe sur la grande table au milieu de la salle, recouvrant ainsi les objets amassés, et l'admira.

La bannière était rouge, brodée en son centre d'un serpent noir lové autour d'un objet difficilement identifiable, ressemblant à un masque de loup ou de démon. Le pourtour était orné d'une frise, noire également, de caractère étranges et torturés.

Shaiélaè était circonspecte, tout comme Ioreck qui avait surmonté sa peur pour venir observer l'objet de plus près.

« Et alors ? » interrogea t-il la Nordique.

Clorisse répondit d'une voix égale :

« C'est la bannière du culte de Vaermina, la princesse Daedra. »

Ioreck regarda la Nordique avec horreur, tandis que la curiosité de Shaiélaè était éveillée par cette annonce. Clorisse combla son appétit en se lançant dans les explications.

« Il y deux ans, les villageois m'ont engagée pour enquêter sur la disparition mystérieuse des habitants du château. J'avais réussie à entrer quand je l'ai vue : Vaermina était devant moi, entourée de drémoras. Elle avait l'apparence d'une vieille femme ridée et tannée. Elle m'a parlée. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vue en moi, et qu'elle savait ce qui hantait mes nuits. Le mage du château était un de ses serviteurs, et il n'avait pas pu la satisfaire. C'est pourquoi elle avait exercée son châtiment sur lui et les habitants.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait m'offrir sa puissance, si je jurait de la servir. J'ai bien sûr acceptée. En échange de mon âme, elle m'a donnée son bâton, celui que l'on appelle Crâne de Corruption et m'a révélée en songe l'emplacement d'une importante compagnie de mercenaire. Par ses stratagèmes, elle a détournée la compagnie pour la faire venir ici. Ensuite, j'ai réussie à les manipuler grâce au Crâne.

Je l'ai ai empêché de trouver le sommeil, et je leur ai envoyé des cauchemars atroces.

Finalement, me suivre a été leur seule option pour trouver la paix, en plus de la promesse de richesses.

Shaiélaè l'interrompis :

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir manipulée les habitants de la même manière ? »

« Pourquoi me fatiguer avec une tête de mort alors que j'avais une putain de grosse armée sur le point d'arriver ? » répondit Clorisse comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. «Bref. A partir de là, grâce à Vaermina, nous avons étendus mon territoire et continuons encore. »

L'horreur avait fait place au dégoût dans les yeux de Ioreck. Sa voix tremblait, aussi bien de peur que de rage.

« Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, abomination daedrique. Je devrais te dénoncer à la Guilde des Guerriers. Qu'espères-tu en nous racontant cela ? »

 _Excellente question. Pourquoi nous as t-elle racontée ça ? Rien ne l'empêchait de garder secret tout ceci._

« J'ai un service a vous demander, en fait. Que mon armée ne peut accomplir. » Clorisse reprit calmement son récit : «Au début, mes soldats étaient liés par l'insomnie et les cauchemars. Puis leur souffrances ont cessé à mesure qu'ils me servaient docilement. Ils sont malheureusement irrémédiablement touché : Jamais plus ils ne dormiront comme avant. Il peuvent tout au plus somnoler quelques minutes, mais le sort est trop profond en eux. C'est pourquoi ils passent le temps qu'ils ne dorment pas pour décompresser d'autres manières, en festoyant. C'est aussi la raison de leur air perpétuellement fatigué, bien qu'ils soient au sommet de leurs capacités.

Toujours est-il qu'ils ignorent tout de mon pacte avec Vaermina, et pensent que je n'ai fait que les guérir d'une malédiction. Ajouté à mon...charisme naturel et mes dons de commandement, ils me considèrent avec une vénération absolue, comme les Akavirois de jadis considéraient Talos »

« Oh, ça doit être dur de jouer les déesses à longueur de journée. Madame a besoin d'aide pour redescendre de son piédestal ? » ironisa Ioreck avec un rictus méprisant.

Clorisse l'ignora. Maintenant, elle ne s'adressait exclusivement qu'à Shaiélaè.

« Ils voient en moi la personne qui leur a offert des terres sur un plateau. J'incarne pour eux la liberté, sans maîtres ni dieux. A part moi, bien sûr. » La Nordique ri. « S'ils savaient que j'ai vendue mon âme pour les dominer... Je pense qu'ils me tuerais sur le champ. Je suis leur déesse tant que j'agis comme tel. »

« Vous voulez vous débarrasser de tout ça, alors ? De votre armée, de vos engagement... Partir tant qu'il est temps ?» demanda Shaiélaè, tâchant d'être la plus compréhensive possible sur un sujet dépassant son expérience de mortelle.

Clorisse eu un hoquet de surprise, puis éclata de rire.

« Pas du tout ! Je compte bien garder mes terres, mon château et mon armée ! Je veux me débarrasser de Vaermina, et être la seule maître à bord. Et vous aller m'aider, elfe. »

«Vaermina reste une princesse Daedra. Ce n'est pas exactement comme chasser un ragnard d'une cuisine! »

« Je payerais : Vous avez eu un avant goût des richesses que je possède il y deux ans. Vous en aurez bien plus cette fois-ci. En cas de refus, où d'échec, mon armée se fera un plaisir d'obéir à mes moindres ordres concernant votre torture et votre exé ne doute pas que vous le convaincrez cet attardé de Ioreck, ainsi que vos compagnons.

Concernant le plan, eh bien... L'absence de mon âme et domination de Vaermina se fait de plus en plus lourde sur mon esprit. Je dors de moins en moins bien chaque nuit qui passe, et c'est un sommeil dénué de repos. Il faudra vous dépêcher. Elle a transformée mon âme en cauchemar et l'a emportée avec elle. Il vous faudra la capturer et me la restituer. Une fois mon âme en ma possession, Vaermina n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi. »

« Elle ne peut pas réapparaître au château, comme elle l'a fait la première fois ? »

« Les princes Daedras ne peuvent venir sur Nirn que s'ils sont invoqués, ou dans certaines circonstances exceptionnelles » expliqua Clorisse en soupirant, avec le même ton supérieur. « Je pensait que tout le monde savait ça, depuis la Crise d'Oblivion. Si elle était au château, il y deux ans, c'est que le mage de la cour l'avait invoquée. »

« Ce mage d'ailleurs. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et les habitants ? »

« Il dû fortement déplaire à la Daedra. Lui et les habitants ont subits le pire sort qu'elle puisse faire subir à quelqu'un : Ordinairement, le plan de Vaermina est extrêmement facile d'accès, puisque tout dormeur s'y rend pendant le sommeil. Mais seul l'esprit s'y rend. Sauf que cette fois, Vaermina a enfermée aussi bien l'esprit que le corps des habitants à l'intérieur de son plan. En d'autre terme, leur être tout entier est piégé dans un cauchemar. »

« D'accord. Si je comprend bien, nous devons combattre un des principaux seigneurs de l'Oblivion pour récupérer votre âme. Rien de plus simple. Comment fait-on ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Il est possible que le Crâne de Corruption en soit la clé. Mais c'est pour le découvrir que je vous paye. »

 _Dans quoi je nous ai embarqué ? Je crois que c'était une bêtise._

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Clorisse lui lança finalement :

« Ne vous défilez pas : Votre châtiment si vous échouez sera aussi grand que votre récompense en cas de succès. Je vous laisse libre d'enquêter à votre guise dans le château, mais n'en sortez pas.»

Il faisait encore nuit noire, dehors. La petite elfe et le Nordique s'étaient rendus dans la cour, qu'ils arpentaient en réfléchissant sous l'œil des sentinelles sur les remparts. Leur vigilance et leur nombre s'était sensiblement accrût depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Clorisse. Shaiélaè sentait bien que Ioreck était fâché après elle.

« On a pas vraiment le choix », justifiait-elle. « Et pense à la récompense : tu pourrais vivre comme un seigneur. Tu voulais abandonner le mercenariat, non ? Voilà ton occasion de te ranger. »

« Oui, on doit JUSTE affronter un Daedra, un dieu maléfique extrêmement puissant et dangereux. Pour aider renégate à conquérir plus de terres et martyriser plus de gens. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Daedras ? En combattre une prouverais ton courage à tout jamais. »

« On pourrais fuir. » Il observa les gardes autours de la cour. «On va chercher les autres, et on se fraye un passage. »

« Oui c'est ça. On aurais bientôt une armée fanatisée aux trousses. En plus, on a besoin d'eux pour récupérer les têtes des Travens, je te rappelle. »

« Comment peux-tu penser au contrat dans de telles circonstances ? »

Ioreck réfléchit un instant, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules massives.

« Très bien. J'espère qu'après ça, Clorisse tirera une leçon. Elle n'a pas toujours été mauvaise. »

Dans l'œil du Nordique luisait une lueur inconnue, une sorte de rage latente étrangère chez cet homme habitué à de rares crises de fureur aussi soudaines que passagères. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, mais Shaiélaè était prête à affronter l'Oblivion si Ioreck était à ses côtés. _Il faudra que je le surveille, pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide._

Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait être en mesure de trouver le sommeil, désormais. Aussi, ils réveillèrent les autres Lynx-Noirs aussitôt qu'ils retournèrent là où ils dormaient, pour les réveiller et leur expliquer la situation.

Dominitia resta pragmatique, comme à son habitude, évaluant toutes les options envisageables. Les jumeaux accueillirent assez mal l'idée de se mêler des affaires des Daedras. Nihlus était enthousiaste de participer à une telle aventure, mais Shaiélaè soupçonnait son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience de parler en lieu et place de sa raison. Ambroise resta placide et silencieux tout au long des explications.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut qu'un interminable débat, opposant les partisans d'une fuite immédiate à ceux d'une soumissions à la proposition de leur hôtesse.

Dominitia parvint à établir un compromis avant que le ton ne monte : Pour le moment, ils serviraient Clorisse et chercheraient un moyen de libérer son âme de l'emprise de Vaermina, mais saisiraient la moindre occasion de s'éclipser pour retourner à Shornhelm.

La question fâcheuse fut alors posée Karrod :

«Comment on fait, pour récupérer une âme ? »

A la surprise de tous, c'est Ambroise Bielle qui lui répondit. C'était la première fois que tous l'entendaient parler.

« Le Crâne de Corruption est un artefact puissant et légendaire : Il permet entre autre de capturer et de restituer les songes. Si l'âme de cette Nordique a été changée en cauchemar, le Crâne pourra le récolter. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous permettre de la retrouver, néanmoins. Il faudrait que je fouille les appartements de ce mage de la cour. Si c'était un adepte du culte de Vaermina, je trouverais sûrement des indices, livres ou formules qui auront échappées à un œil moins attentif. »

Il parlait de manière rassurante, presque hypnotique. Sa voix dissipa les doutes des membres du groupe et les motiva, effaçant une partie de leur peur concernant leur faible chance de réussite. _Il y a de la magie dans sa voix, dangereuse. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il ne parle pas plus souvent._

« Ne tardons pas alors, » dit Ioreck. « Plus vite nous terminons ceci, plus vite nous retournerons à Shornhelm. Shai et Nihlus, allez aider Ambroise à fouiller le laboratoire du mage. Avec Dominitia, on va demander à Clorisse de nous confier ce Crâne. Vous deux, » il désigna Karrod et Makela «inspectez discrètement le château pour trouver un moyen de fuir. Il ne faut négliger aucune option. »

Les mercenaires s'exécutèrent. Les premiers rayons su soleil envahissaient tout juste les toits du château quand ils se séparèrent dans la cour. Cela rappela à Shaiélaè sa fatigue, et le fait qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit. _Ioreck a raison, il est temps que cette histoire se termine._

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, pour ce contrat. Le simple raid sur une ferme sans défense s'était transformée en course-poursuite improvisée à travers les bois, puis en chasse au Daedra pour le compte d'une barde Nordique.

 _Lurog Gro-Gurub est censé attendre notre retour chez notre employeur. Il doit croire que nous somme mort, ou que nous avons désertés._

La petite elfe guida ses compagnons dans le donjon jusqu'aux appartements du mage, qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Ils furent rejoint au milieu d'une cage d'escalier par un inquiétant chevalier au visage masqué par son heaume, les mains occupées par une grande hache à double tranchant. Il se présenta comme leur guide, mais nul n'était dupe. C'était un garde envoyé par Clorisse pour surveiller leurs activités.

« Ça devient tendus pour une évasion » souffla discrètement Nihlus à l'oreille de Shaiélaè. Elle le fit taire d'un coup de coude en désignant leur guide d'un regard éloquent.

« Tant qu'ils nous laissent nos armes... » ajouta t-il quand même.

Le chevalier se tint dans le couloir, la porte entrouverte, pendant qu'ils perquisitionnaient l'appartement.

Ambroise s'intéressa tout d'abord à la bannière du culte que la petite elfe avait laissée étalée sur la table. Il la tourna et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, avant de s'emparer d'un calepin vierge sur une table basse et d'y gribouiller des notes à l'aide d'un stylet. Shaiélaè lut par dessus son épaule :

Visiblement, le mage retranscrivait la frise ornant le bord. Il devait s'agir d'écritures, puisque qu'il notait en face leur traduction. Quand le Breton eu terminé, il remarqua Nihlus et la petite elfe qui se tournaient les pouces derrière lui.

«Je vais chercher dans les effets personnels du mage s'il n'y a pas la mention d'un sanctuaire proche. La Nordique a déjà dût vérifier, mais le mage dissimulait peut-être ses secrets grâce à un code ou un enchantement. Pendant ce temps là, regardez si vous pouvez trouver l'ouvrage intitulé « Les 16 Accords de la Folie : Volume IX : L'Histoire de Vaermina». Je suis presque sûr que ce mage en possède un exemplaire. »

Il parlait à voix basse, faisant attention à ne pas se faire entendre par le garde. La petite elfe et l'Impérial s'exécutèrent sans objection. Difficile de désobéir à la voix profonde du Breton.

Nihlus se mit en quête de tout les livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle. Shaiélaè se jucha sur un tabouret pour accéder à la bibliothèque et vérifia les titres un à un. La plupart étaient en langue humaine, que la petite elfe avait encore du mal à lire en dépit des deux années passées au milieu des hommes. Elle n'osait pas, malgré tout, avouer son incapacité à déchiffrer la majorité des ouvrages. De toute façon, c'était inutile : tout les titres présent étaient trop court pour correspondre à celui que cherchait Ambroise.

Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le livre était rangé tout en bas de la bibliothèque, relié de cuir brun taché. Il était écrit en Aldméri, très proche de l'alphabet utilisé par les Bosmers aussi aucun doute n'était possible. La couverture l'indiquait comme étant le neuvième tome d'une série, mais c'était le seul présent ici.

« Je l'ai ! » s'écria t-elle en l'extirpant de l'étagère. Nihlus sortit de sous la table où il se trouvait en s'essuyant les mains de la poussière accumulée, heureux de ne pas pousser plus loin les recherches. Ambroise ne la calcula même pas. Il était plongé dans un immense parchemin, ses lèvres murmurant doucement des paroles incompréhensibles. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour noter quelque chose dans son calepin, avant de rependre sa lecture.

La petite elfe n'essaya pas de l'interrompre. Elle s'assit simplement sur le tabouret « Les 16 Accords de la Folie » serré contre sa poitrine en attendant que le vieux mage n'ai terminé.

 _Qu'est ce qui a bien pût pousser cet homme à s'engager comme un vulgaire mercenaire ?_ se demandait-elle, fascinée par l'aura du Breton. Personne parmi les Lynx-Noirs n'avait la réponse à cette question, pas même son commandant Belcar Malane. Le mage était au sein de la compagnie bien avant que Belcar n'en prenne la tête. Shaiélaè ne pouvait donc que supposer, puisqu'il ne parlait à personne de son passé, pas plus qu'il ne parlait tout court. _Il est intelligent. Sa place n'est pas avec des épées-louées, mais dans une université. Peut-être faisait-il parti de la Guilde des Mages, avant sa dissolution ? C'est impossible, il est trop jeune pour ça. Quoique... Les Bretons ont du sang de Mer. Peut être ont ils hérités d'une part de leur longévité. Je ne sait pas. Il faudra que je demande à Ioreck._

La petite elfe s'impatientait. Nihlus aussi. Il était plongé dans l'examen d'un immense orteil de géant craquelé, couvert de sang caillé. Un simple échantillon parmi les innombrables ingrédients alchimiques rares et renommés dont cette pièce regorgeait.

Sur le seuil, le garde toussota et remua. _Lui aussi doit s'ennuyer à mourir. Il préférerais sûrement être en train de faire ripaille avec ses camarades, ou à écouter Clorisse chanter une ballade._

Shaiélaè se demanda s'il avait pour ordre de les exécuter s'ils faisaient une découverte compromettante. Un cas de figure peu probable, étant donné que les larbins de Clorisse que leur maîtresse était le jouet d'une princesse Daedra. Un instant, la petite elfe fut tentée de tout révéler au chevalier, mais se ravisa. _On ne restera pas en vie plus de deux minutes si on commence à porter ce genre d'accusation sur leur déesse chérie. Clorisse doit compter sur ça, aussi._

Nihlus avait raison : plus le temps passait, plus les chances de se défiler diminuaient. Pour se changer les idées, elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait et en entama la lecture, baignée de la lueur tamisé des pierres de Welkynd. Des inscriptions manuscrites recouvraient les pages, et rendaient difficile de lire quoi que ce soit. Shaiélaè plissa des yeux pour tenter de les déchiffrer, mais les annotations étaient écrites en langue humaine. Elle s'efforça de les ignorer pour se plonger dans l'histoire.

Le récit évoquait un barde humain nommé Darius Shano favoris de Vaermina, qui faisait mûrir ses dons littéraires en l'inspirant avec des rêves. Les talents du jeune homme faisaient la fierté de la Daedra. Le dieu fou Shéogorath intervint et provoqua sa consœur. Il méprisait l'admiration que les gens portaient à Darius, et affirma à Vaermina que la grandeur ne se mesurait qu'à la haine que nous portaient les autres, non à l'adoration.

Le dieu fou défia alors la Pourvoyeuse de faire chacun leur tour de Darius un homme haït pendant dix ans. Celui qui ferait de du pauvre humain l'être le plus détesté remporterai le paris.

Shaiélaè interrompit sa lecture au milieu du passage ou Vaermina faisait du subconscient de Darius un enfer remplis d'immondes cauchemars pour lui inspirer des poèmes obscènes et malsains. Ambroise se tenait devant elle et tentait de lui prendre le livre des mains. Elle le laissa faire quand elle s'en rendit compte.

Le vieux lanceur de sort le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, dedans ? » lui demanda la petite elfe.

Il s'attarda sur une page, les doigts courants à la surface d'une page avant de répondre.

« Les annotations sont passionnantes. Un point de vue inédit sur la doctrine du culte de Vaermina. Ca va me prendre un bout de temps pour tout lire. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ce livre a de particulier. De ce que j'en ai lu, c'est une simple légende sur Shéogorarh et Vaermina. » observa t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ces deux Daedras sont très proche l'un de l'autre, leurs sphères d'application étant étroitement liées. » Ambroise tourna les pages et montra une phrase à la fin du livre. «Voilà la morale : « Sans folie, il n'y a ni rêves, ni création ». C'est ce que Shéogorath a enseigné à Vaermina.

La ressemblance de Clorisse la Nordique avec Darius Shano, le héros de la légende, est elle aussi troublante. On sait que Vaermina, tout comme Shéogorath, porte une grande attention aux artistes. C'est l'esprit torturé de notre hôtesse qui a dût attirer son attention."

Malgré la voix profonde et rassurante du Breton, Shaiélaè se lassa rapidement de sa dissertation. La fatigue avait reprit le dessus.

« On a ce qu'il faut pour trouver son âme ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai quelques idées, mais il faut que j'étudie ça au calme. »

Il héla Nihlus et lui chargea les bras de divers rouleaux de parchemins. Shaiélaè repris le livre et tous quittèrent le laboratoire. Leur garde emboîta leurs talons, heureux de se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Une fois la porte passée, Ambroise clôt ses lèvres et ne prononça plus un mot de plus.

Ils retournèrent dans la tour qui leur servait de quartier, où le garde à la hache les quitta. Ni Ioreck et Dominitia, ni les Rougegardes n'étaient encore rentrés. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se poser qu'Ambroise se plongeait de nouveau dans le tas de paperasse.

Shaiélaè fit de son mieux pour rattraper sa nuit, mais le sommeil ne vint pas malgré tout ses efforts. _Et si j'étais aussi maudite par Vaermina, condamnée à ne jamais dormir?_ Sa raison lui criait le contraire, que c'était juste le stress qui la maintenait éveillée, mais cette angoisse resta ancrée en elle.

Faute de pouvoir dormir, la petite elfe s'assit en tailleur sur la paille et patienta. En face d'elle, Nihlus avait réussis à trouver le sommeil, et ronflait doucement à intervalle régulier. Ioreck lui avait dit une fois tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du jeune impérial. D'après lui, le gamin était originaire des quartiers pauvres de la Cité Impériale, qu'il avait fuit la misère en devenant brigand, puis mercenaire. Il était endurcis, contrairement à ce que son apparence et son jeune âge laissait à penser et avait sûrement fait, quand il était bandit, des choses bien pires que le massacre surprise d'une ferme pendant la nuit. Quoi exactement, la petite elfe l'ignorait, mais elle préférait voir en Nihlus qu'un jeune garçon insouciant en quête d'aventure plutôt qu'un cruel coupe-jarret aguerris.

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, puis Karrod fit son apparition, suivit de près par sa sœur Makela.

« Il est impossible de quitter le château sans avoir à se battre. Et on ne peut tirer profit du sommeil des gardes, puisqu'ils ne dorment pas. »

« Le mieux à faire, » continua sa sœur, « est de se frayer un chemin à l'épée par le pont-levis, mais on débouche alors sur le village remplit de soldats. »

Ambroise leva la tête de ses parchemins en râlant.

« Hors de propos. On ne fuit pas. C'est le devoir de tout mortel que de s'opposer un Daedra aussi égoïste et malfaisant que Vaermina. Nous allons aider cette pauvre Nordique à se libérer de son emprise, et je tuerais quiconque se dérobera. »

Le Rougegardes étaient stupéfaits, mais ils hochèrent docilement la tête. L'instant d'après, Ambroise était de nouveau plongé dans ses études, comme si cette altercation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

«Tu es d'accord avec lui, Shai ? » demanda Makela en s'asseyant à côté de la petite elfe qui répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Je suis prête à le suivre s'il a un plan. Et entre Vaermina et Clorisse, c'est Clorisse qui m'effraye le plus. Vaermina n'as pas d'armée. »

« A part les légions de daedras sous ses ordres, non elle n'a pas d'armée. » rétorqua Karrod.

Shaièlaè saisit le sarcasme.

« Je veux dire que l'ensemble de son armée ne se trouve pas ici entre le pont-levis et la liberté. Elle est juste une menace distante, contrairement à Clorisse.»

Makela éclata d'un adorable rire cristallin.

« Tu es stupide de dire que les dieux sont une menace distante. Ils se rient des armées de Clorisse comme de toute les armées mortelles du monde. Tamriel n'est pour eux qu'une gigantesque arène où ils s'affrontent à leur guise, maniant les hommes tel des pions sur un échiquier pour des enjeux dépassants notre simple compréhension. »

Les Rougegardes commençaient l'agaçaient, avec leurs leçons de philosophie.

« Clorisse nous récompensera royalement, si nous réussissons. La seule récompense qu'un Daedra nous offrirais serait le droit de partir en vie. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

« Les morts n'ont pas besoins de récompense » dit Makelae, roulant délicieusement les R.

Ils entendirent de nouveaux des pas dans l'escalier, signifiant le retour de Ioreck et Dominitia. _Pas trop tôt. Ils en on mis tu temps, simplement pour obtenir de Clorisse le Crâne de Corruption._

Ioreck entra dans la salle, tenant dans la main une couverture roulée en boule. Shaiélaè remarqua tout de suite un détail qui clochait : Il portait autour de la taille une ceinture brillante à la boucle en forme de dragon impérial, au lieu de celle toute simple de cuir et en fer qu'il arborait habituellement. Celle-là, c'est Dominitia qui la portait.

 _Je comprend pourquoi tout les deux mettaient si longtemps._

La petite elfe se leva, s'approcha du Nordique et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Tu t'es trompé de ceinture quand tu a remis tes braies. »

Ioreck regarda vers le bas, et rougit autant qu'une tomate.

« Braies que tu as remises à l'envers, d'ailleurs » acheva Shaiélaè en remarquant ça aussi.

Le Nordique bafouilla :

« Ecoutes... »

Shaiélaè le coupa, disant à haute voix en désignant les couvertures :

« C'est ce que vous cherchiez ? Clorisse vous l'a donné ? Ce n'est pas un bâton, normalement»

« Le Crâne de Corruption, oui. » confirma Dominitia. « Il est bien fixé au bout d'un bâton, normalement, mais Clorisse l'en a détaché. Elle dit que c'est plus pratique et que ça n'influe pas sur son efficacité. Ambroise sait ce qu'il faut faire avec ? »

« J'ai en effet une idée. Ça commence à devenir clair.» dit ce dernier.

Le groupe de mercenaire fit un cercle autour du mage et de ses notes et parchemins, qui se mis à exposer son plan :

« . D'habitude, les âmes que la Pourvoyeuse collectionne sont stockés dans son plan, et en forment la structure. Mais il lui arrive parfois pour certains mortels particuliers de garder personnellement leurs souvenirs, comme un trophée au plus profond de son intimité. C'est rare, mais déjà arrivé.

Or, J'ai des raisons de penser que Vaermina la Pourvoyeuse garde en elle l'âme de la Nordique, transformée en pensée dans sa tête. La femme que vous nommez Clorisse incarne tout ce qu'aime la Pourvoyeuse : création poétique, ambition.. Il est évident qu'elle lui voue un attachement particulier, puisque la Pourvoyeuse s'est dérangée personnellement pour lui remettre le Crâne, et qu'elle ne lui a pas demandée d'accomplir une tâche en son nom pour l'obtenir, comme c'est la coutume. C'est une théorie, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle est fondée.»

« Vous n'en êtes donc pas sûr ? »intervint Karrod. Ambroise le fit taire d'un simple geste de doigt, et continua :

« Suffisamment sûr pour tenter le coup. Le Crâne de Corruption, comme je le disait plus tôt, à entre autre le pouvoir d'aspirer les songes et de les restituer. La solution évidente est donc d'utiliser le Crâne sur Vaermina en personne pour aspirer l'âme sous forme de songe de la Nordique pour la lui rendre après en réutilisant le bâton sur elle. »

Tout les mercenaires se mirent à rire nerveusement.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Je pense que la mission est un putain d'échec si on est obligé de se retrouver en face d'une princesse Daedra à faire « coucou, tu vois le bâton que tu a envoyé sur Nirn ? On va l'utiliser sur toi pour te fouiller dans la tête et récupérer un de tes rêves » enchérit un autre.

 _Il n'ont pas tort, Ambroise est cinglé. On aurait plus de chance en affrontant l'armée de Clorisse au grand complet qu'en réalisant son plan. En supposant qu'il ai raison sur son histoire d'âme dans la tête de Vaermina._

« Et si on fait ça, » dit Dominitia « Comment comptes-tu parvenir jusqu'à Vaermina ? »

Le mage fouilla ses notes.

« He bien... Voilà. » Il montra un carnet aux Lynx-Noirs. « Le mage de la cour avait dans ses affaires la description d'un rituel d'invocation. Sûrement similaire à celui qu'il a usé pour faire apparaître la Pourvoyeuse au château, il y a deux ans. Les notes sont malheureusement incomplètes sur un point. En fait, je n'arrive pas à déchiffre complètement le code qu'il a utilisé pour dissimuler ces informations.

Regardez : Il parle d'une certaine disposition géométrique de gemmes spirituelles autour du cercle d'invocation, mais je n'arrive pas à connaître le nombre de gemmes nécessaires, ni la manière de les disposer. Tout le reste du rituel est clair pour moi.

Mais, rien n'est perdu pour autant . J'ai aussi trouvé, camouflé par un habile sortilège, la recette d'une puissante potion dont le secret est jalousement gardé par les adeptes de Vaermina. Il s'agit de l'élixir de Torpeur, que je pense être en mesure de recréer. Pour résumer, cette potion projettera le buveur dans le rêve d'un autre en prenant la place du rêveur initial. Le buveur verra comme le rêveur, et a travers lui agira comme il l'a fait, mais en simple spectateur. Puis il se réveillera dans notre monde quand les effets seront dissipés, mais son corps aura été déplacé à l'exact endroit où se trouvait le rêveur au même moment. A cause de ça, c'est assez dangereux, car on ne sait pas où l'on va réapparaitre.

Celui qui boira la Torpeur sera projeté dans le souvenir du mage de la cour le jour ou il a invoqué la Pourvoyeuse. Il aura pour tâche de mémoriser le nombre et l'emplacement des gemmes du rituel, puis de revenir me les dire afin que je puisse le répéter. »

« Mais... » commença Ioreck. Ambroise feignit de rien avoir entendu et continua son exposé comme si de rien n'était.

« La partie la plus ardue débute ici. Les portes du Bourbier, le plan de Vaermina, seront ouvertes tout au long du rituel. Rien ne l'empêchera alors d'envoyer ses légions de daedras nous combattre. Nous devrons les retenir le temps d'utiliser le Crâne sur elle pour récupérer l'âme/songe de la Nordique. Nous refermons ensuite le portail, et faisons usage de nouveau du Crâne sur la Nordique pour lui rendre son âme, après avoir bannis chacun des daedras que Vaermina nous aurait envoyé. Pour la sécurité de Tamriel, il est impératif qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse quitter ce château. J'ose espérer que la Nordique nous confieras son armée pour cette partie du plan. Voilà. »

 _Wahou..._

Un silence de mort suivi les parole du Breton. Sa voix charismatique n'était pas suffisante cette fois là pour convaincre tout le monde.

« Une estimation sur les chances de réussite? » se risqua Ioreck, brisant l'interminable moment de blanc.

« Assez optimistes » se prononça Ambroise. « Peut être 4 chance sur 10. Un peu moins si la Nordique refuse d'utiliser son armée pour combattre les daedras. »

 _Aussi fou et improbable que soit son plan, il a le mérite de ne rien avoir laissé au hasard._

* * *

 _«_ C'est audacieux, » dit Clorisse quand le plan lui fût proposé.» Elle complimenta le Breton. « C'est agréable d'avoir affaire à un professionnel. J'accepterais de vous engager sous mes ordres si vous le voulez. »

Ioreck s'interposa:

« Ambroise est déjà sous contrat avec les Lynx-Noirs. Il ne peut pas le rompre sans l'accord du commandant Malane. » précisa t-il. Dominitia les rappela tout deux à leur objectif immédiat :

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Mettons nous au travail. »

Clorisse et les Lynx-Noirs s'étaient retrouvés dans le laboratoire du mage. Elle était venue seule, sans escorte mais portait dans son dos son étrange épée à la garde décorée de plumes. La Nordique avait écoutée distraitement l'exposé d'Ambroise, confortablement allongée les jambes croisées sur le lit. Elle était agréablement surprise d'apprendre qu'un plan d'action avait été défini aussi rapidement, un peu moins de savoir que ses troupes étaient requises pour le mettre en application. Le lanceur de sorts Breton argumenta :

« Elles n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir trop. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elles découvrent votre implication dans les affaires daedriques, il me semble. Dites leur simplement que les Daedras veulent envahir Tamriel ou je ne sais quoi, et qu'eux seul peuvent les empêcher. Soyez inventive, par Arkay ! Mais jamais ne ne récupérerons votre âme si vos hommes ne sont pas là pour contenir le flot de Daedra qui jaillira du portail que nous ouvrirons.

Clorisse finit par céder, en soufflant avec suffisance.

« D'accord, d'accord, je les mobiliserais.»

« Bien. Rassemblez-les pendant que je prépare la Torpeur. Vous autre , » dit-il en désignant ses compagnons d'arme. « désignez celui qui boira la potion. Je lui expliquerai en quoi consistera son rôle. »

Les Lynx-Noirs se regardèrent mutuellement, ne sachant que faire. Ioreck avait l'air complètement perdu. C'était lui qui, normalement, avait la charge du groupe mais depuis leur arrivé au Gué de Portdun, il était dépassé par les évenements. C'était une chance qu'Ambroise Bielle contrôle aussi bien la situation. A part lui, seul l'Impériale Dominitia conservait la tête froide et les pieds sur terre.

 _Mais elle est d'un ennuie et d'un coincé. Elle ne vaut quelque chose qu'en situation d'urgence. Pourquoi Ioreck la baise ?_

Cet elle néanmoins qui organisa la suite, après qu'Ambroise ai sombré dans le mutisme et ne se penche sur la réserve d'ingrédients alchimiques, piochant de-ci de-là dans d'étranges bocaux pour en ressortir des ailes multicolores de papillons séchées, des pincées de poudre ou de petites graines pour les déposer dans son mortier et ne les broient avec assiduité.

«Personne n'est volontaire ? » demanda Dominitia.

Au fond d'elle, Shaiélaè était curieuse de découvrir les effets de l'élixir de Torpeur, de vivre le rêve d'un autre pendant un court moment. Elle fût à deux doigts de se déclarer prête pour cette tâche, mais son instinct de préservation pris le dessus au dernier moment. Elle se contenta de regarder ses pieds, attendant qu'un autre ne se propose.

« Je suggère de tirer au sort le volontaire » redit Dominitia quand il apparu évident que personne ne voudrais tenter cette mission .

Karrod approuva en grognant, et Ioreck hocha la tête, morose. Makela ramassa un brin de lavande posé sur l'étagère sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, et brisa la tige en cinq morceaux d'une longueur égale, et un plus petit. Elle les donna à Dominitia, qui les présenta au groupe en les faisant dépasser de son poing fermé.

 _On parie combien que c'est pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais eu de chance à ce genre de jeux._

Nihlus piocha en premier, et tira un long morceau. Pareil pour Karrod, puis Makela. Et ce fût le tour de Ioreck qui, effaré, montra à tous la petite paille dans sa paume ouverte.

Le soulagement de Shaiélaè de ne pas avoir été désignée par le sort se changea en peine quand elle vit le visage effrayé de son ami.

« Ioreck prendra la Torpeur » déclara Dominitia. «Nous nous préparerons pendant ce temps pour repousser les Daedras. »

Ils disposaient d'un peu de temps avant que la potion ne soit prête, aussi allèrent-ils aux cuisines manger un morceau avant la bataille. Dominitia donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ioreck et en passant, Clorisse le gratifia d'un discret sourire moqueur. Le poing du Nordique se serra, faisant grincer son gantelet d'acier, puis se relâcha lentement.

« Ça va aller? » s'enquit la petite elfe, sincèrement désolée pour lui.

« Ca ira. Je vais le faire» il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « Ambroise est habile, mais par Shor ! S'il se trompe ? Si je suis empoisonné, ou que je reste bloqué ? Ysmir ! Je vais revivre un rituel Daedra de l'intérieur ! Et ils s'attendent à ce que je compte calmement des gemmes spirituelles ? »

La petite elfe tenta de le rassurer. C'était déstabilisant pour elle de voir son ami et protecteur aussi faible et affolé.

« Tu ne seras pas bloqué. Tout les effets des potions finissent par s'estomper, c'est élémentaire. Je ne pense pas que la Torpeur, aussi puissante soit-elle, fasse exception. Contente toi de rester calme et de regarder les gemmes. Tu aura tout le temps de te défouler quand on aura les daedras sur les bras. »

Ioreck prit la main de son amie dans la sienne, et la serra très fort contre lui. Shaiélaè sentit ses os sur le point de se briser sous l'étreinte du Nordique. Elle resta stoïque, malgré la larme qui pointait dans son œil. _Si ça peut le rassurer._

Clorisse les abandonna un peu avant d'arriver aux cuisines, quand ils tombèrent sur un groupe de soldat. Elle alla vers eux et les chargeas de rassembler toutes les troupes dans la cour. Puis elle disparu d'un pas vif en direction de la salle du trône, ses pieds toujours nus voletant sur le dallage en pierre.

Les cuisines avaient été copieusement vidées par Clorisse et ses hommes, mais les mercenaires dénichèrent assez de nourriture pour faire un déjeuner décent. En fouillant dans un placard, Shaiélaè dénicha un pot de poisson mariné à l'huile, pendant que les autres faisaient une razzia sur une réserve de noix et de biscuits séchés. Ioreck ne mangeait rien, et la petite elfe dût insister pour qu'il accepte de manger un morceau de poisson pour reprendre des forces. Il le grignota distraitement, le regard vague. _Il en fait quand même un peu trop. Il vaut mieux boire de la Torpeur que d'affronter des centaines de daedras._

Lorsque les mercenaires eurent le ventre remplit, ils retournèrent à la tour où ils étaient installé pour récupérer leurs armes et se préparer une fois pour toute à ce qui les attendrait. En arrivant dans la cour du château, ils virent des centaines et des centaines de soldats qui en occupaient tout l'espace. Beaucoup étaient disposés sur les tours et le chemin de ronde, certain assis, laissant pendre leurs jambes dans le vide. Tout les hommes de Clorisse, moins les éclaireurs en patrouille, étaient là, la plupart armés et équipés. Ils se tournaient vers l'écurie où se tenait leur reine, juchée sur une botte de paille. Elle avait son épée posée sur son épaule et la couronne d'argent du seigneur était enfilée au travers de la lame. Fière et arrogante, elle haranguait ses troupes.

« Mes amis, il est temps de vous révéler la vérité. Vous êtes venus ici-même au Gué de Pordun, il y a deux ans parce que des songes vous ont poussé à vous détourner de la côte nord où vous vous rendiez pour repousser une prolifération de dreughs pour arriver ici. Ici vous m'avez trouvés, siégeant au milieu d'un château vide et d'une région prospère. Je vous ai alors proposé de combattre pour moi pour conquérir cette régions. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont alors refusés, rappelez vous. Vous m'avez enfermé dans un cachot de ce donjon, et violés de nombreuses fois. »

Plusieurs soldats rirent ou sourirent à cette évocation. Clorisse reprit lorsqu'ils se furent calmés.

« Et je ne vous en veut pas. C'est du passé. Mais rapidement, vous avez été victimes de cauchemars. Des rêves hideux. Mes tortionnaires revoyaient chaque nuit mon visage, hantant le sommeil qu'ils perdaient nuit après nuit. Cela à duré longtemps, avant que quelques uns d'entre vous ne comprennent que c'était le sort que vous m'infligiez qui peut être étaient la cause de tout ces rêves. Vous étiez rendus à moitié fous par le manque de sommeil. Vous m'avez libérés et suppliés de vous pardonner, dans l'espoir que je vous guérisse. J'ai exaucée votre vœu, et vous m'avez mise à votre tête. Ensemble, nous avons accomplis de grandes choses. »

Les Lynx-Noirs s'efforçaient de traverser la foule pour accéder à leur tour. C'était loin d'être une chose aisée, et ils n'avaient parcourus que la moitié de la distance qui les séparaient de leur but. _Je croyais qu'elle ne voulais à aucun prix que son lien avec Vaermina ne se sache dans les rangs de son armée._

« J'ai été plus qu'une chef pour vous. Vous pensez que mon pouvoir est digne de celui d'une reine ou d'une déesse. Je suis fière de chacun d'entre vous qui me voyez comme tel. Mais un danger nous guette aujourd'hui, et je dois être honnête avec vous pour que vous affrontiez ce qui nous attends avec toute votre détermination.

Je suis la forme terrestre de Vaermina, maîtresse des songes.

J'ai vu la grandeur en vous et j'ai décidée de vous élever plus haut que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Portdun et les hameaux voisins ? Ce n'était que le début, acceptable tant que j 'était anonyme. Nous allons aujourd'hui marcher la tête haute et le visage découvert, et en mon nom réclamer toute la régions, avec ses villes et ses trésors. Marchez avec moi, soldats, car j'ai plus de puissance que vous ne l'imaginez, et je compte vous la faire partager ! »

 **Le livre cité "Les 16 Accords de la Folie Vol. 9: L'Histoire de Vaermina" est un livre existant dans les jeux et que l'on peut notamment trouver dans TES IV: Oblivion. Il est la propriété de Bethesda Softwork.**


	6. La Bataille de Portdun

_Ah bah putain ! Elle est très forte..._ Les mercenaires s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la foule, aussi surpris qu'impressionnés par l'audace de la Nordique. La mine de Ioreck était particulièrement éloquente.

La foule de soldat s'agitait. Il discutaient entre eux, et Clorisse s'interrompit pour les laisser débattre. Une partie était circonspecte. Une autre convaincue. Puis des voix s'élevèrent fort et éclipsèrent les autres. Juste à côté de Shaiélaè, une grande guerrière rousse leva sa lance au dessus de sa tête en hurlant :

« VAERMINA! »

D'autre l'imitèrent, et bientôt toute l'armée rassemblée acclama Clorisse en brandissant leurs armes et en martelant leurs boucliers.

« VAERMINA ! VAERMINA ! »

« GLOIRE A VAERMINA ! »

C'était un spectacle hallucinant. _Comment elle a fait ça ?_ Le groupe de mercenaire avait cessé de ce diriger vers la tour, et restaient plantés là, au milieu de la foule en délire, pour assister à la suite. Clorisse observait les marques de dévouement à son égard avec son éternel air blasé et supérieur. Mais le triomphe se lisait dans son regard quand elle prit la parole de nouveau, faisant cesser les acclamations d'un simple geste.

«Bien sûr, cette forme terrestre est faible, infiniment plus faible que ma forme véritable. Mais j'ai encore plus de pouvoirs que les créatures qui marchent sur cette terre, bien que mon enveloppe terrestre puisse être brisée. Si cela devait arriver, je retournerais dans l'Oblivion, et il pourra alors s'écouler des générations avant que je ne parcourt Nirn avec un corps de nouveau.

Je vous ai dit qu'un danger nous menace : Il y a peu, la vile Boéthia a eu vent de mes plans. Les rancunes sont tenaces entre nous, aussi a t-elle décidée de nous mettre les bâtons dans les roues. J'ai les moyens de l'arrêter. Mais j'ai besoin de vous, mes amis, pour combattre. Bientôt, je l'attirerait ici même pour lui tendre un piège. Elle sera accompagnée de ses larbins. Nous devront les tuer tous, pour qu'ensuite plus rien ne puisse nous arrêter ! »

La horde de soldat hurla de plus belle.

« Préparez-vous, mes amis, car cet endroit ruissellera de sang avant que ne tombe la nuit ! »

La foule se dispersa, discutant avec animations. Certains parmi les plus dur-à-cuire pleuraient d'émotion. Les soldats étaient déjà tous dévoués à Clorisse, mais ils étaient maintenant un bloc d'authentiques fanatiques, prêts à souffrir et mourir pour celle qui avait usurpée le titre de dame de Portdun et de princesse Daedra.

Nilhus, les Rougegardes et Dominitia reprirent le chemin vers leurs quartiers. Ioreck se hâta de rattraper Clorisse, qui retournait à la salle du trône entourée d'une horde de soldats adorateurs. Shaiélaè hésita, puis couru pour le rattraper. Clorisse parvint à se débarrasser de ses fanatiques pour parler en toute discrétion avec le Nordique.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Par Shor, tu est cinglée ! » lui dit-il a voix basse.

« Ça a été plus efficace que ce que je prévoyait. Les séquelles du manque de sommeil ont peut être endommagées leurs facultés de penser plus que ce je pensait. »

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils leurs faudra pour se rendre compte que tu n'es pas vraiment une princesse Daedra, et pour qu'ils te tuent ?

« Je n'en sais rien. Je penserais à ça plus tard. »

« Et quand ils auront en face d'eux la vrais Vaermina ?

« C'est pour ça que je leur ai dit qu'ils se battraient contre Boéthia. Un Daedra ou un autre, ils ne verront pas la différence. »

« Et Vaermina ? Comment réagira t-elle quand elle apprendra que tu utilise son nom pour ton intérêt ?

« Elle ne sera pas plus fâchée que si nous nous introduisions dans son esprit pour voler un de ses souvenirs »

Ioreck secoua sa tête de dépit et fit demi-tour, plantant là la Nordique au moment précis ou la petite elfe les rejoignait.

« Au fait » dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois. « Je suis désolé pour ce que les soldats t'ont fait. Je ne savait pas. »

Clorisse renifla de de mépris.

« Je n'ai que faire ta pitié, Ioreck. »

« A ce propos, comment avez-vous manipulée les soldats si vous étiez enfermée dans un cachot ? » demanda timidement Shaiélaè.

« J'avais cachée le Crâne dans le château avant d'être capturée. Une nuit qu'ils m'avez sortie pour me violer, j'ai réussie à le reprendre et en le détachant du bâton auquel il était fixé, à le faire passer en douce dans ma cellule. »

Ioreck prévint Clorisse :

« Tu joues avec des choses qui te dépasses. Ça te retombera forcément sur la tête un jour où l'autre. »

« Tant qu'on retrouve mon âme mon âme. Comme ça, j'irais en Sovngarde quand ça retombera. » dit calmement la Nordique.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Clorisse ! » lâcha Ioreck avant de s'éloigner pour de bon .

* * *

Les autres étaient déjà en train de s'équiper pour la bataille. Nihlus aiguisait une dernière fois son épée. Dominitia avait enfilée un heaume sur sa tête, ne laissant voir de son visage que ses deux yeux d'un gris métalliques. Les jumeaux avaient leurs armes en main, et s'exerçaient dans le vide à faire les mouvements qu'ils répéteraient pour vrai dans quelque temps. Leurs corps athlétiques se mouvaient avec grâce, faisant tournoyer leurs armes comme si elles n'avaient aucun poids. Karrod utilisait pour se battre une longue et fine épée dans sa main droite, et une autre courte à la lame courbe dans la gauche. Makela avait une préférence pour les javelots. Outre celui qu'elle avait en main, elle en avait deux en réserve fixés dans son dos. Également à sa ceinture était passée une épée courbe, exactement similaire à celle de son frère.

Les jumeaux Rougegardes étaient des professionnels, ça se voyait. Et contrairement à beaucoup de mercenaires de la compagnie, ils n'avaient pas honte de leur passé et en parlaient régulièrement avec fierté. Ils étaient les enfants d'un seigneur des marches d'Alik'r et avaient quittés leur famille à la recherche d'aventures. Pirates, ils avaient écumés les mers, puis des années durant avaient voyagé à travers Tamriel en enchaînant les emplois dans d'innombrables compagnies d'épée-louées à Elsweyr, Argonia et Morrowind. Ils étaient récemment rentrés en Martelfell pour prendre part à la guerre civile civile qui ravageait le pays, mais ni les Aïeux, ni les Couronnes ne s'avérèrent être de bons payeurs, aussi quittèrent ils leur pays une seconde fois pour aller s'engager chez les Lynx-Noirs, à Hauteroche.

Shaiélaè n'eut qu'à ramasser son arc et à l'encorder pour être prête au combat. Une bouffée de stress lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'elle se réalisa pour de vrais qu'ils allaient affronter une armée de Daedra. Plus la bataille se faisait imminente, moins elle était sûre quand à leurs chances de survie. Nihlus n'était pas rassuré non-plus : il s'acharnait plus que de raison à affûter la lame de son épée, et ses doigts tremblants firent tomber sa pierre à aiguiser à plusieurs reprises. Ioreck se tenait debout dans un coin, prêt. Il serrait sa gigantesque épée « Foyer » contre lui, caressant d'un air lugubre et absent un des crocs incurvés qui étaient forgés au milieu de la lame. Alors que l'approche du combat apeurait de plus en plus Shaiélaè, le Nordique semblait en être ragaillardi, comme si boire la Torpeur n'avait plus aucune importance s'il plantait ensuite son épée dans des tonnes de daedras.

« Nihlus. Va voir si Ambroise a terminé. » ordonna t-il, impératif.

Le jeune Impérial s'exécuta sans broncher.

Il réapparut après ce qui sembla être des heures aux yeux de Shaiélaè.

« Il est presque prêt. On peu commencer à aller à la salle d'audience. C'est là qu'il veut faire le rituel.

Ioreck pâli légèrement, mais donna l'ordre de bouger.

Le mage Breton les attendait dans la salle d'audience, vide de tout occupants à l'exception de Clorisse assise sur le trône. Il achevait de tracer des cercles sur le sol avec une craie, et de disposer tout autour des chandelles et des offrandes de sel du néant et de pétales d'obscurcines. A ses pieds était posé un panier remplit jusqu'au bord de cristaux mauves de la taille d'une main sur lesquels était posée une bouteille verte soigneusement bouchée. Les gemems spirituelles et l'élixir de Torpeur. Juste à côté, un crâne de démon or et ivoire était posé, deux gemmes rouges brillantes dans les orbites. Le Crâne de Corruption. _A quelle créature mystique tombée dans l'oublie appartenait-il, avant de ne devenir un puissant objet magique?_

« Tout est prêt pour l'invocation. Il ne manque plus que les gemmes. Qui prendra la Torpeur ? »

Ioreck s'avança lentement.

Ambroise prit la bouteille verte dans le panier, et en versa le contenu dans un calice d'argent et de cristal.

« Quand tu seras dans le souvenir, tu n'aura rien besoin de faire. Le mage agira à ta place et tu te contentera de ressentir ton environnement. Applique toi pour compter les gemmes, nous n'auront pas de secondes chances. Je ne pense pas qu'il y encore suffisamment d'ingrédients pour une seconde potion. Les effets devrais durer entre 5 et 10 minutes. Je l'ai beaucoup diluée. Il faut faire vite pour que...

« Hé bien ? » s'enquit Ioreck.

« Pour que... Hé bien tu feras et tu subira tout ce que le rêveur et fait et subit. Et il a été emporté dans le plan de Vaermina. Si la potion dure trop longtemps, il y des chances que tu te réveilles dans le Bourbier...

Ioreck pâlit franchement, et Shaiélaè jura qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Il darda Ambroise d'un regard assassin qui fit reculer le mage, puis se ressaisit.

« Saloperie de magiciens » marmonna t-il dans sa barbe avant de prendre le calice des mains du lanceur de sorts. Il renifla le contenu d'un air suspicieux.

« Shor ! Ça passerait mieux avec une rasade d'hydromel bien frais. » La petite elfe percevait légèrement l'odeur de la boisson, âcre aux relents de souffre. En revanche l'apparence était appétissante. La Torpeur était d'une agréable couleur or pâle, avec une légère mousse blanche qui collait sur les bords du calice. La texture était épaisse, comme du fromage fondu, bien qu'Ambroise affirmait l'avoir beaucoup diluée.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers Ioreck et sa coupe. Il prit son courage à deux mains et avala d'une traite, en grimaçant. Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste rageur, en jetant le précieux calice au sol qui se brisa à l'impact.

 _«_ L'Oblivion vous emporte, c'est dégueula... »

Tous sursautèrent en voyant le Nordique disparaître d'un seul coup sous leurs yeux avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

Ambroise se frotta les mains, satisfait.

« Ça a marché. Qu'il fasse son travail, et vôtre âme sera bientôt vôtre, madame. Vos hommes sont ils en position ? »

Clorisse s'était relevée sur son siège, et attendait la suite avec impatiente. La Nordique nonchalante s'agitait doucement, légèrement anxieuse.

« Ils sont derrière les portes. Je leur ai donné l'ordre de ne pas intervenir avant que le rituel ne soit terminé. »

Shaiélaè était inquiète pour Ioreck. Le temps s'écoulait avec une incroyable lenteur, comme arrêté. _J'aurais dût être volontaire. Je le voulait. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eue peur_ _et j'ai laissée Ioreck y aller. Ce sera de ma faute s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ils avaient raisons, tous : Je suis une lâche._

L'attente lui mettait les nerfs à vif et envahissait son esprit de sombres pensées. Elle voulait fuir, abandonner cette mission stupide. Mais c'était trop tard, la suite était inévitable.

La petite elfe se jura secrètement de ne plus jamais se comporter en lâche, pour ne pas recommencer ce qui c'était passé il y a maintenant si longtemps.

Les siècles et les minutes passaient, et toujours Shaiélaè fixait l'endroit où Ioreck avait disparut. Nihlus faisait les cent-pas, ses bottes cloutées frappant le sol à intervalle régulier. Un bruit agaçant et monotone qui semblait égrainer les secondes. Personne n'avait le cœur à lui dire de cesser.

Un bruit de gond retentit soudainement, et tous relevèrent la tête pour voir les portes s'ouvrir et Ioreck entrer dans la salle. Il referma les battants sur les dizaines de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents qui attendaient de l'autre côté le signal de l'attaque.

Shaiélaè bondit de joie, avant de constater l'état pitoyable dans lequel le Nordique se trouvait. Il était choqué, le visage hagard et le regard vide. _On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Ce qui est probablement le cas._

Il se dirigeait vers la petite elfe en marchant comme un automate. Il égrena alors qu'il passait devant Ambroise sans s'arrêter ni daigner le regarder.

« Cinq gemmes : une posée au milieu des pétales de fleur, les quatre autres au pied de chaque bougies. »

Les mercenaires faisaient de leur mieux pour réconforter leur compagnon, le gratifiant de félicitations et de tapes dans le dos. Dominitia esquissa un mouvement pour lui prendre la main, mais Ioreck l'évita et s'approcha de Shaiélaè. Il serra la petite elfe dans ses bras. C'était un moment gênant que cette étreinte, puisque qu'elle dépassait à peine le nombril et qu'il devait bien peser le triple de son poids. _Ça ne lui a pas suffit de me broyer la main tout à l'heure, voilà qu'il réserve le même sort à tout mon squelette._ Shaiélaè était ravie du retour sain et sauf de son ami, mais avait néanmoins hâte de mettre fin à cette accolade envahissante.

« Je l'ai vue. Elle m'a parlée. Je suis sûr qu'elle a vue dans les yeux du mage que j'assistai à la scène. Ambroise dit que ce n'est pas possible, mais je ne le croit pas. C'est une daedra. Son armée... ses pouvoirs... » Le Nordique frissonna. « Ils ont fait des choses... horribles aux habitants du château. Je les ai entendus hurler. Des enfants traînés hors du lit par des drémoras couverts de sang. Si ce sont les mêmes qui viennent aujourd'hui, par Shor ! Je ne serait pas un simple spectateur cette fois-ci. »

Shaiélaè ne savait que répondre.

« C'est bon , Je commence le rituel » dit Ambroise. « Madame, vous devriez prendre le Crâne. Vous l'utiliserez sur Vaermina le moment venu »

« Je ne vous ai pas engagé pour faire le travail moi-même » lâcha t-elle de sa voix monocorde froide comme sa patrie d'origine. Le mage lui opposa la sienne, chaude et rassurante.

« La rapidité est primordial pour notre succès. Vous êtes la mieux placée pour reconnaître votre âme au milieu de tout les souvenirs de Vaermina. Et vous savez vous servir du Crâne de Corruption mieux que quiconque ici, moi compris. Cela fait de vous la seule apte à remplir cette tâche.

« Soit » admit Clorisse. Elle se leva pesamment alla récupérer la tête de démon d'un pas tranquille, sa sérénité apparente démentie par son regard inquiet et ses ongles qu'elle dévorait nerveusement.

Ambroise attendit qu'elle soit en position à ses côtés pour s'agenouiller devant l'autel qu'il avait dessiné.

Les mercenaires se raidirent quand il commença à prononcer d'obscures incantations du bout de ses lèvres. Ils formaient un bloc compact pour protéger le mage et la Nordique. Shaiélaè était calée entre la masse solide de Ioreck et le corps dégingandé de Nihlus, dont le bouclier levé lui offrait également une couverture .

« N'oubliez pas, » précisa Clorisse. « Je suis Vaermina, elle est Boéthia. »

Le rituel durait longtemps. Le bras de la petite elfe qui maintenait son arc tendu commençait à fatiguer. Puis la voix d'Ambroise monta en crescendo, se répercutant à travers toute la salle jusqu'à devenir assourdissante.

Le milieu de l'autel s'emplit d'une brume d'un puissant violet électrique qui apparut dans un bruit de soierie violemment déchirée. Le phénomène était indescriptible pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vécut l'expérience d'une invocation : la brume était une sorte de trou en trois dimensions, fendant le voile infranchissable qui séparait le Mundus de l'Oblivion. La porte fut ouverte pendant quelques secondes pendants lesquels ce point précis de Nirn fusionna avec le Bourbier, puis la brume se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparus, laissant à la place une vieille femme ridée comme une vieille pomme.

C'était Vaermina la Pourvoyeuse, princesse Daedra des songes et du sommeil. Elle était uniquement drapée d'un manteau noir dont les plis laissaient apparaître sa peau brune et fripée. Sa tête était rasée, à l'exception d'un toupet blanc à son sommet, retenu par une bague en or.

Elle s'adressa à Clorisse.

« Clorisse. Ne ne parlerais-je pas assez dans ton sommeil, pour que tu désire me voir en personne ? Es-tu là pour te plaindre de la puissance que je t'ai offerte ou pour le simple plaisir de ma compagnie. »

La Nordique répliqua calmement :

« Je subit votre illustre compagnie chaque nuit dans mon sommeille mais j'avoue que la puissance n'est pas à plaidre. Je vous ai invoquée pour vous signifier l'annulation du marché qui me lie à vous et pour que vous me rendiez l'âme que je vous ai donnée. »

La Daedra éclata d'un rire puissant, qui ne correspondait pas à son corps de vieillarde.

Clorisse restait détendue. C'était la seule à avoir un tel sang-froid. Tout les autres mortels présents avaient l'intégralité des muscles de leur corps tirés jusqu'à la crampe, la vision périphérique brouillée par l'adrénaline. Avoir une véritable déesse sous leurs yeux ne comptait pas pour le moment. Seul l'imminence d'un bain de sang occupait leur cerveau.

« Tu es bien insolente, mortelle, pour une esclave. Estime toi heureuse que ton âme m'aie offerte d'agréables distractions, sans quoi j'aurais déjà extrait un à un tout les os de ton corps. Retourne ramper dans la boue, chienne. C'est là qu'es ta place. »

Le visage de Clorisse se changea en un masque de rage. Elle brandit le Crâne de Corruption et le pointa vers Vaermina. Cette dernière haussa légèrement un sourcil, surprise. Puis elle explosa de fureur.

« Quelle audace ! Tu ose utiliser mon propre artefact contre moi ? Je vais te détruire, mortelle idiote ! »

La Nordique l'ignora superbement, absorbée par le degré de concentration que nécessité l'utilisation d'un tel artefact sur un être aussi puissant. Vaermina lui envoya un sort de foudre dévastateur, assez puissant pour griller net une petite armée. Ambroise réagit en protégeant Clorisse d'une barrière magique qui l'arrêta. La Daedra enchaîna plusieurs éclairs, mais aucun ne parvenait à franchir la barrière que produisait le Breton, qui déjà couvert de sueur et parcourut de spasme après seulement quelques secondes d'utilisation. Les sorts de Vaermina étaient en partie absorbés par le mur anti-sort et contribuaient à le renforcer. Il fallait faire vite toutefois, le potentiel magique d'Ambroise déclinait à vue d'oeil.

La Pourvoyeuse était bloquée : L'invocation l'obligeait à rester dans le cercle du rituel, sans pouvoir se promener librement sur Nirn. Elle pouvait à tout moment retourner dans le Bourbier, mais son orgueil de Daedra lui interdisait de perdre la face en fuyant devant une mortelle. Elle releva le défi que lui offrait la mortelle. Ses options étaient de continuer à percer la barrière d'Ambroise pour tuer Clorisse, où protéger son esprit contre la tentative d'intrusion. Cela lui demandait une grande attention, et l'interdisait d'utiliser sa magie pendant qu'elle résistait.

Elle opta pour la dernière option valable, celle qu'avait prévu Ambroise dès le début : Elle appela ses armées et ouvrit des portails vers son plan depuis la salle d'audience.

Un flot de créatures plus répugnantes les unes que les autres apparurent : des légions entières de drémoras, invincibles dans leurs épaisses armures noires et rouges, des faucheclangs, des nuées de galopins, d'hideux vermais aveugles à la peau blafarde comme le ventre d'un poisson, des araignées daedriques, des atronachs sous toutes les formes...

C'était le moment qu'attendaient les Lynx-Noirs, ce pour quoi ils étaient embauchés. Ils se jetèrent comme un seul homme, en hurlant, sur les portails qui s'ouvraient, massacrant des dizaines de daedras avant qu'ils ne se soient remis de leur invocation. Ils restaient groupés autant qu'ils pouvaient. Une flèche de Shaiélaè toucha un drémora en plein visage, alors qu'il tentait de repousser le bouclier de Nihlus, qui l'acheva d'un revers de son épée. Elle entendit à ce moment un long coup de trompe.

Clorisse avait décrochée un cor fixé à sa ceinture, et soufflait dedans de toute ses forces en continuant à fouiller l'esprit de la Pourvoyeuse. Toutes les portes de la salle du trônes s'ouvrirent d'un seul, et une horde de soldats fanatique se précipita à l'intérieur, en criant :

« POUR VAERMINA ! »

Shaiélaè sourit pendant une courte seconde en voyant les daedras déconcertés ne pas attaquer tout de suite en entendant ces cris, croyant voir débarquer une aide extérieure. Ils déchantèrent vites lorsque la marée humaine les submergea sous l'acier, et ripostèrent avec férocité.

Le combat était un carnage d'une brutalité inouïe. Des centaines de combattants croisaient le fer dans l'espace réduit de la salle du trône, ne pouvant à peine bouger. Un géant daedroth brisa un mur à un moment, et le combat s'étendit au reste du château. Shaiélaè et les Lynx-Noirs restaient proche de Clorisse, pour la protéger. Ambroise se tenait prêt à relancer une barrière si Vaermina faisait mine de jeter un sort, mais il était faible et proche de l'évanouissement. Par chance, toute la concentration de la Daedra était consacrée à la mise en place de protections mentales et au maintien des portails vers son plan d'où jaillissaient sans fin des flots de ses larbins.

Ioreck était assailli par une horde de galopins qui escaladaient son dos et essayaient de le déchirer de leurs griffes. Cette situation rappela fugitivement à Shaiélaè la première fois qu'elle avait vue le Nordique, alors qu'il était attaqué par une meute de gobelins. Cette pensée s'effaça lorsque la petite elfe se baissa vivement pour esquiver le coups de hache d'un drémora. En un instant, elle avait dégainée sa dague et l'avait plantée dans une faille de son armure au genoux. La créature poussa un rugissement métallique, avant d'abattre de nouveau sa hache en un coup mal ajusté. Shaiélaè l'évita sans aucune peine et acheva le daedra d'un coup fatal à la gorge quand elle se releva. Ioreck avait entre temps réussi à se débarrasser des galopins qui gisaient désormais déchiquetés parmi les cadavres et s'était changé en berserkir. Il s'était éloigné du groupe et combattait seul, effectuant des moulinets de sa claymore qui envoyaient gicler le métal des armures de drémora avec presque autant de faciliter que les entrailles des vermais.

A quelques mètres, les jumeaux Rougegardes se couvraient mutuellement les arrières, se mouvant avec vitesse et agilité. Ils bougeaient presque de manière synchronisée, comme unis par la pensée. Shaiélaè bougea dans leur direction en jouant du poignard, là où ils avaient dégagés une clairière sanglante dans les rangs des daedras et où elle serait à l'abri pour continuer à tirer ses flèches. La petite elfe était presque à court de munitions, une première dans sa carrière d'archer. Elle angoissa en prévision du moment fatidique où elle serait obliger de trouver une autre manière de se battre. Mais pas le temps de songer à ça. Elle banda de nouveau son arc et tua sur le coup une araignée daedrique, vengeant plusieurs des soldats de Clorisse qui étaient tombés en affrontant cette créature.

La petite elfe perçut un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna, prête à lâcher la le trait qu'elle venait d'encocher.

Elle retint son geste en tombant nez-à-nez avec Dominitia, méconnaissable sous le sang dont elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds. Une partie de son heaume arraché pendait mollement sur sa joue, découvrant une plaie profonde à la tête. Elle retira son épée du torse d'un vermai en hurlant à la petite elfe pour couvrir le fracas assourdissant de la mêlée.

« NE T'ARRETTE PAS DE TIRER ! JE M'OCCUPE DE CEUX QUI S'APPROCHENT TROP !

La petite elfe n'entendit pas la moitié de sa phrase, mais comprit l'essentiel de ce que l'Impériale disait.

Elle tira successivement trois traits dans trois galopins, puis lâcha sa dernière munition dans l'œil d'un daedroth, le déstabilisant assez longtemps pour qu'une des fanatiques de Clorisse ne l'éventre d'un coups d'épée. Elle repassa au poignard pour assister Dominitia aux prises avec un groupe de drémoras hargneux. Elle était en difficulté, et son bouclier tombait en miette sous les coups répétés des daedras. Un galopin s'attaqua aux jambes de l'Impériale, qu'elle envoya paître d'un coup de pieds.

Shaiélaè se jeta sur le dremora le plus proche, lui bloquant le bras alors qu'il levait de nouveau sa masse. La créature lui répondit d'un violent coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui fit lâcher prise. Elle roula sur le côté quand le daedra abattit sa masse, et lui fit perdre l'équilibre en lui faisant un croche-patte. Puis la petite elfe rassembla toute ses forces pour se relever et le bousculer en lui enfonçant sa dague à la jointure de l'épaule. Le drémora s'écroula, agonisant et la petite elfe retira sa dague juste à temps pour égorger d'un revers net un vermai qui tentait de la ceinturer pendant qu'un chevalier de Clorisse en transperça deux qui s'approchaient derrière elle d'un coup de seul coup de sa lance.

Nihlus avait rejoint Dominitia, et l'aidait à affronter les daedras qui l'encerclait. Un des jumeaux était à terre, décapité et l'autre fou de colère affrontait seul une horde d'atronachs qui faisaient voler feu et glace à travers le champs de bataille.

Ioreck était introuvable au milieu du chaos. Là où il se trouvait auparavant, un groupe de soldats subissaient les assauts d'innombrables vermais et mourraient les uns après les autres. Le reste de la bataille était confus. Une épaisse fumée la recouvrait, signifiant que quelque part dans le château, un incendie avait été allumé. _Pourvu que Clorisse se dépêche, on ne durera pas..._

La Nordique était presque invisible, cachée sous un mur humain qui protégeaient leur reine pendant son rituel au mépris de leur vie. Ils se battaient et tuaient malgré leurs membres amputés et leurs entrailles pendantes. Ils se jetaient devant les lames des drémoras pour prendre pour eux les coups destinés à Clorisse et les attaquaient à coups de d'ongles et de dents quand ils perdaient leurs armes.

Shaiélaè ramassa une pique qui traînait au sol, près du corps piétiné d'un fanatique. Elle s'en servit pour tenir à distance les galopins qui l'assaillaient de tout sens, puis à stopper la charge d'un faucheclang, qui s'embrocha sur l'arme en la brisant en deux dans les mains de la petite elfe.

Elle cherchait des yeux une arme de remplacement quand on atronach de givre la prit pour cible, et lui projeta des dards glacés. La petite elfe fit de son mieux pour les esquiver, et Nihlus la sauva en plantant le tronçon de son épée brisée dans le dos de la créature. Elle s'attaqua au jeune mercenaire, délaissant la petite elfe qui profita de cet instant de répit pour récupérer une hache de combat et se jeter dans la mêlée.

L'atronach lui renvoya son poing de glace alors que Shaiélaè se jetait sur lui. Le coups la projeta en arrière, et elle s'écrasa sur le sol, le souffle coupé et la poitrine douloureuse là où l'impact l'avait touchée. Elle parvint à se relever au terme d'un effort considérable qui martyrisa ses côtes. La petite elfe avait toujours sa hache dans la main et retourna affronter l'atronach en titubant. Elle n'eut nul besoin de lui faire face de nouveau : un fanatique que Shaiélaè reconnut comme étant Eduard, le premier soldat de Clorisse que les Lynx-Noirs avaient rencontrés la veille venait de le briser en milles morceaux sous ses coups répétés. Nihlus avait eu moins de chances et gisait inconscient, couvert d'esquilles de glace qui commençaient à fondre, mêlant l'eau au sang.

Shaiélaè était séparée pour de bon de ses compagnons, et seuls des soldats occupaient son environnement immédiat.

Elle fracassa le crâne d'un vermai, puis repoussa un galopin quand un cris strident retentit, recouvrant le vacarme de la bataille.

* * *

Vaermina se tenait la tête en hurlant, de honte et de rage plus que de douleur.

« COMMENT AS TU OSEE ? POUR QUI TE PRENDS TU POUR VIOLER MON ESPRIT, MORTELLE ? »

Clorisse fit cligner ses yeux arrogants.

« J'ai réussie. J'ai extirpée mon âme des tréfonds de votre esprit. » Elle bougea sa main d'un geste nonchalant en direction de la princesse Daedra, pour la chasser comme on chasse une mouche. « Vous pouvez vous retirez, Daedra. C'est tout ce que je voulait pour aujourd'hui. »

L'umiliation était trop forte pour Vaermina. Furieuse, elle jeta de nouveau une série d'éclairs foudroyants sur la Nordique, qu'Ambroise intercepta par une nouvelle barrière. Le mage était à terre, des flots de sang se déversant de son nez, mais il tint tête à la Pourvoyeuse dans ce duel magique.

Vaermina hurla une dernière fois, puis disparut dans un tourbillon de rage. Pour une telle défaite, elle serait la risée de l'Oblivion pendant des siècles. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, Molag Bal et Shéogorath ne manqueraient jamais une occasion de la moquer à propos de cette histoire.

Son erreur avait été de sous estimer l'armée qui accompagnait la mortelle. Elle avait pensée que ses légions seraient suffisantes pour la détruire et avait consommée beaucoup d'énergie à maintenir ouvertes les portails vers le Bourbier pour son armée.

Vaermina alla se réfugier dans son plan pour panser son ego et ruminer une vengeance terrible contre l'insolente mortelle qui l'avait défiée et vaincue.

* * *

Le reste de la nuit fut consacré à chasser et éliminer les derniers daedras encore présents dans le château, et qui occupaient un grand nombre de poches de résistances un peu partout. Plusieurs d'entre eux sautèrent dans les douves pour s'échapper, mais conformément au vœu d'Ambroise, aucun ne pu atteindre en vie l'autre rive. Des archers postés sur les remparts y veillaient. Il y eu un long combat à côté de la porte principale, quand un grand nombre de daedras voulu ouvrir le pont-levis. Ils étaient sur le point de réussir, mais les fanatiques de Clorisse les en empêchèrent à temps, au prix de lourdes pertes qui vinrent s'ajouter au bilan déjà considérable.

Makela avait trouvée la mort, et son frère inconsolable était le plus acharné de tous à détruire les daedras cachés dans le château. Nihlus avait aussi succombé, piétiné par un faucheclang peu après avoir été blessé par l'atronach de givre, tout comme Ambroise. Le mage à court de magie avait convertit son énergie vitale en mana pour maintenir l'état de sa barrière. Ce geste avait sauvé Clorisse et lui avait été fatal. Nul n'expliquait son sacrifice, que rien ne l'obligeait à faire.

Shaiélaè et Dominitia s'en étaient toutes deux sorties vivantes, quoique blessées. Une profonde coupure à la tête pour l'Impériale, en sus de multiples autres blessures superficielles, et un lot de côte en miettes pour la petite elfe. _Je peux m'estimer chanceuse. Beaucoup aujourd'hui ont bien plus soufferts que moi._ Elle était heureuse d'être en vie. Simplement. _Profitons en pour le moment. Les traumatismes viendront plus tard._

Shaiélaè avait retrouvé Ioreck à demi assoupi dans une des salles du château. Il était assis sur un impressionnant amoncellement de cadavres d'araignées daedriques, et « foyer », qui pendait mollement dans sa main était littéralement recouverte du sang verdâtre et fumant de ces choses. Le Nordique était fatigué, mais indemne.

La petite elfe le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, avivant de ce mouvement la douleur dans sa poitrine qu'elle venait tout juste de bander.

Ioreck ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh, c'est toi ? C'est terminé ? »

« Presque. Les hommes de Clorisse s'occupent des derniers daedras. »

« On a vraiment réussit ? A battre une Daedra ?

« Oui. Clorisse garde son âme dans crâne qu'elle a. Elle attend d'être au calme pour la remettre dans son corps.

« Il y a pas un truc à bouffer ? Je crève de faim »

* * *

Le château de Portdun était dans un piteux état et portait les traces d'un bien sombre épisode, mais les Lynx-Noirs survivants y restèrent encore quelques jours le temps de se remettre sur pied.

Ils ne savaient pas avec certitude si Clorisse avait bien réintégrée son âme, car elle ne le dit à personne. Elle passait ses journées à chanter, luth en main, accompagnée de ses adorateurs qui la prenaient pour celle qu'ils avaient affrontés.

La Nordique leur montra la récompense promise en payement : Un sac pour chacun d'entre eux, remplit des trésors du château et de ceux ramassés sur les corps des daedras.

Shaiélaè manqua de défaillir en inspectant le sien : des bijoux, des broches en or, des perles brutes, de la vaisselle précieuse... Presque dix fois plus que le premier cadeau de Clorisse, deux ans plus tôt. Elle parvenait à peine à soulever son sac.

Heureusement, Clorisse leur fournit une charrette, aussi bien pour charrier leur butin que pour éviter une marche que l'état des leurs blessures ne permettait pas. Et fidèle à sa promesse, elle avait même désignée quelques sbires pour récupérer les têtes des Travens là où ils avaient étés pendus avant qu'ils ne pourrissent trop. Elles étaient rangées dans un sac sur la charrette, trempées dans du goudron pour les préserver de la corruption.

Au moment du départ, Clorisse la Skalde, soit-disant incarnation terrestre de Vaermina, s'approcha de Ioreck et de Shaiélaè et susurra humblement en au revoir :

« Merci. »


	7. L'Aube du Domaine

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre plus calme et posé cette fois-ci, après l'action du précédent. Si vous le trouvez ennuyeux, ne paniquez pas: ça bougera un peu plus dans les suivants.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Voilà quatre jours que les Lynx-Noirs avaient quittés le Gué de Portdun, et sac de trésor de Ioreck avait mystérieusement disparut. La petite elfe l'avait remarquée la première et en avait avertit son propriétaire sur le champs. Il avait alors confessé l'avoir jeté dans une rivière pendant la nuit. Quand Shaiélaè l'avait interrogé sur ses motivations, le Nordique avait répondu qu'il avait aidé Clorisse pour qu'elle trouve enfin la paix, et qu'accepter cet or faisait de lui un mercenaire, non un bienfaiteur.

La petite elfe s'était moquée de son ami. Elle était bien décidée à garder un tel butin. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus son trésor lui apparaissait comme un encombrement. _Je n'arrive même pas à soulever le sac. Ce qui veut dire que je serait forcée d'en abandonner au moins une partie s'il faut fuir précipitamment. Et de retour à Shornhelm, un butin tel que celui-ci ne passera pas inaperçu. J'ai eu de la chance que mes compagnons d'armes ne touchent pas à mon pucelage, mais tout cet or juste sous leur nez risque de leur mettre l'eau à la bouche. Je ne serai pas riche longtemps si je ne trouve pas un moyen de le préserver._

Elle n'en voyait qu'un. Sa décision fut prise. La nuit venue, lors de son tour de veille, elle quitta discrètement son poste près feu, alors que ses compagnons dormaient. Elle alla vers la charrette ou était rangé son sac, à côté de celui de Karrod et de Dominitia, en tâchant de ne pas exciter le cheval qui sommeillait, harnaché à l'attelage.

La petite elfe s'efforça de soulever son sac sans faire le moindre bruit. La chose était impossible sans que ses côtes brisées ne lui fassent monter les larmes aux yeux. Prudemment, Shaiélaè vida un a un les objets de son trésor et les posa sur le sol. Ça _prendra des heures si je m'y prend de cette manière._ Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne parviendrait jamais à transporter son butin jusqu'à un coin tranquille.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis prit la décision qu'elle redoutait de devoir prendre. Il fallait réveiller Ioreck et lui demander son aide. Elle faisait confiance au Nordique, mais pas assez pour lui révéler l'emplacement où elle prévoyait d'enterrer son trésor. _De toute façon, il ne veut pas du sien. Pourquoi volerait-il le mien._ Elle savait son ami têtu et impulsif. _Il n'en veut pas MAINTENANT. Mais dans quelques années ? Si je revient et qu'il n'est plus là parce qu'il est venu et l'a déterré entre-temps? C'est un risque à prendre. Il faudra alors compter sur son honnêteté et sa confiance en moi. Et son mode de vie. Il est peu probable qu'il vive plus longtemps que moi. Il n'aura peut-être pas le temps d'aller récupérer mon sac._

La petite elfe eut soudainement honte d'avoir des pensées aussi cyniques. Ioreck était naïf et brutal au combat, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle alla le réveiller.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » lui dit-elle quand le Nordique émergea de son sommeil. Il l'interrogea sur ses raisons d'une voix pâteuse.

« J'aimerais mettre les cadeaux de Clorisse à l'abri. Les enterrer quelque part. J'ai besoin de toi pour porter le sac. »

Ioreck s'extirpa en grommelant de sa couverture, et suivit Shaiélaè jusqu'au chariot et chargea le sac sur son dos sans montrer le moindre signe d'effort. La petite elfe serrait des dents chaque fois que les pas de son amis faisaient s'entrechoquer les bijoux dans un bruit métallique, mais aucun des autres dormeurs ne s'éveilla. Elle guida son ami jusqu'à un grand chêne qu'elle avait remarquée la veille, qui lui rappelait en plus petit le Grath de son ancienne tribu, à Val-Boisé.

Il y avait un terrier de renard abandonné au cœur des racines, dans lequel Shaiélaè indiqua à Ioreck de fourrer le sac. Elle dut élargir le trou à l'aide de sa dague pour qu'il ne rentre en entier, puis le Nordique l'aida à combler la cache de terre, cailloux et de feuilles mortes. Pour finir, elle grava son nom dans un rocher se dressant non-loin. Elle avait une bonne mémoire et savait retrouver son chemin dans une forêt. La petite elfe était absolument certaine de se rappeler encore dans des années de l'endroit où était son trésor, sous un grand chêne au nord-ouest du village du Gué de Portdun, à Hauteroche.

« A quoi te sert tout ton or si tu le laisse ici ? » demanda Ioreck pendant qu'ils retournaient au bivouac.

« Je n'en ai pas encore l'utilité. Mais si un jour j'en ai besoin, ou que je veux acheter un manoir près de la mer, je saurai où le trouver. »

Le Nordique se contenta de cette explication et ne posa aucune autre question. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'endormit immédiatement. Assise à la chaleur du feu pour terminer sa garde, Shaiélaè se demanda encore si elle avait bien fait de le mettre dans la confidence. Puis elle réveilla Karrod, dont c'était le tour de surveiller le campement et alla se coucher, la tête remplit de rêves de richesses.

* * *

Le sentier que les mercenaires empruntaient était de plus en plus familier. Ils reconnaissaient la partie des bois qu'ils avaient longuement fouillés pour retrouver la trace de la famille Traven.

« Revoilà la ferme du vieux ! » s'écria Shaiélaè en reconnaissant le bâtiment en U cerné de champs loin au bout du chemin sur lequel ils venaient de déboucher.

Ioreck plissa des yeux pour la distinguer.

« Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? Les fermes se ressembles toutes, ici. »

« Sûre. La barricade est toujours debout. »

Les quatre mercenaires hâtèrent leurs pas, encourageant le robuste cheval qui tirait leur charrette à faire de même. Leur périple s'achevait enfin. Ils allaient pouvoir livrer leur chargement de têtes tranchées et obtenir le payement de leur contrat. La paye serait nul doute ridicule, en comparaison de celle qu'ils avaient gagnés en affrontant une princesse Daedra, et Shaiélaè avait proposée avec insistance de laisser tomber leur vieil employeur et de rentrer directement à leur quartier-général, mais Ioreck avait insisté pour mener leur mission jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait pas que le meurtre d'une famille entière d'innocents n'ai servi à rien.

« Lurog sera t-il toujours là ? Ca fait déjà un bout de temps qu'on étaient censés revenir. » s'inquiéta Dominitia.

L'Impériale avait rasée toute la moitié gauche de ses cheveux pour optimiser la cicatrisation de la blessure qu'elle avait reçue au combat. Shaiélaè avait du mal à s'habituer au résultat, mais gardait ses remarques pour elle. L'ex-légionnaire était assez ombrageuse, et les récents événements n'avaient en rien améliorés son sens de l'humour inexistant.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » dit Ioreck. « Il n'est pas connu pour sa patience. Il est sûrement déjà rentré à Shornhelm. Peut-être qu'il a même grillé les orteils de l'employeur pour le forcer à le payer sans attendre que l'on rentre. »

La ferme était vide en apparence, tout comme la première fois qu'ils y étaient venus. Mais au moments où ils atteignirent la barricade qui en bloquait l'accès, une porte s'ouvrit quelque part et un vieil homme ridé escalada un tas de barils faisant office de tour de guet improvisée.

« Z'étes qui ? » demanda t-il aux mercenaires, visiblement ivre. « Ah c'est vous ! Z'avez mis du temps. »

« On a était retardés » répondit seulement Ioreck

« Et vous êtes moins nombreux qu'avant... M'étonnerait que ce soit Roderick Traven qui vous ai causés tant de soucis.

Ioreck répéta :

« On a était retardés. Bon. On a ce qu'il reste des Travens dans le chariot. On veut notre salaire. Et est-ce que Lurog est ici ?

« Cette ordure d'Orque est partie il y a belle lurette. Parait que ma compagnie ne lui plaisait pas. Je lui ai donné la moitié de la paye convenue, comme on savait pas si vous rentrerez. Et montraient-moi Roderick ! »

Dominitia fouilla l'arrière du chariot à la recherche du sac contenant les trois têtes. Quand elle l'eut dans les mains, elle le jeta à l'employeur en haut de sa palissade. Il les extirpa fébrilement et passa de longues et gênantes minutes à tripoter à pleines mains les pièces de chair putréfiée couvertes de goudrons avec un sourire béat aux lévres.

« C'est bien eux. » dit-il aux Lynx-Noirs qui patientez en bas. « Vous aurez ce que j'ai promis, pas plus. M'en fout de savoir le temps que ça vous a prit, je ne vous paye pas à l'heure. » _On s'en fout, on est plus riche que toi._

Le vieil homme disparut quelques minutes, et reparut avec épaisse bourse de cuir qu'il jeta dans les bras de Ioreck. Shaiélaè compta l'argent en même temps que le Nordique : Trente septims d'or, tout rond. Ioreck donna son approbation sur le versement, et les mercenaires s'éloignèrent de la ferme sans tarder, vers le nord. Ca avait été rapide, encore une fois. Le vieil homme qui les avaient employés et dont ils ignorais encore le nom aimait aller droit au but.

La partie finale de leur voyage passa à une vitesse folle. Dominitia avait remarquée l'absence des butins de Ioreck et Shaiélaè, et la petite elfe expliqua qu'elle l'avait enterrée quelque part. Le Nordique menti en affirmant avoir fait de même. Dominitia suivi leur exemple la nuit même.

« Malane nous en taxera la moitié si on se pointe avec ça au camp », expliqua t-elle pour justifier son geste.

Le seul événement inattendu qui survint au cours des derniers jours du périple fut la disparition de Karrod. Les mercenaires se levèrent un matin pour constater qu'il était parti, emportant avec lui toutes ses affaires et sa part de butin.

Les trois Lynx-Noirs restants ne prirent pas la peine de partir à sa recherche : le Rougegarde n'était plus le même depuis la mort de sa sœur jumelle. Une fois la bataille finit, il avait refusé d'abandonner son corps, et l'avait enlaçait en pleurant pendant presque deux jours sans interruption. Il avait finit par accepter que les hommes de Clorisse ne l'emportent pour l'incinérer avec les autres victimes de la bataille, mais en voyant Makela se consumer dans le bûcher, il avait perdu l'esprit et manqué de se jeter dans les flammes. Ioreck était parvenu à le retenir, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.

Depuis, Karrod avait sombré dans le mutisme, serrant à longueur de temps contre sa poitrine le petit coffre qui contenait les dernières affaires ayants appartenu à sa sœur. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvez presque rien et dépérissait à vue d'œil. Shaiélaè avait bien tentée de le réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle connaissait cette douleur pour avoir vécut exactement la même chose mais elle craignait d'enfoncer le clou, aussi préféra t-elle s'abstenir et laisser seul le Rougegarde pour qu'il fasse son deuil. _On ne devrait pas laisser deux membres d'une famille combattre dans la même bataille._

D'un commun accord, les mercenaires décidèrent de déclarer Karrod mort au combat auprès de Belcar Malane, pour lui éviter le déshonneur du statut de déserteur.

Ils se promirent aussi de garder secrète leur escapade avec les daedras, et de bien sûr ne parler à personne du trésor mirobolant dont chacun d'entre eux était propriètaire.

Officiellement, Nihlus et Karrod avaient étés tué dans une attaque de bandit aussi soudaine que brutale. Makela avait été capturée, et ils avaient perdu énormément de temps à suivre la trace des bandits jusqu'à leur repaire pour la sauver. Selon cette version, Makela était morte en captivité, et Ambroise au cours de la bataille qui mena à l'extermination du clan de hors-la-loi.

Les toits de Shornhelm étaient enfin visible. Ioreck, Dominitia et Shaiélaè s'entraînèrent à apprendre leur mensonge jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent le périmètre du camp des Lynx-Noirs qui commençait tout juste à s'éveiller, baigné de la froide lumière du matin.

Là, un sergent les accueillit et les conduit jusqu'à Belcar Malane pour le débriefing.

Dire que le commandant était en colère était un doux euphémisme. Il était hors de lui.

« Je t'avais confié une mission de routine, Ioreck Halfurson ! C'était affreusement simple ! Et tu reviens avec un mois de retard pour me dire que toutes les recrues que je t'avais confiés sont mortes ! Tu devais les tester ! Pas les exécuter, où je ne sais quoi ! Et Ambroise Bielle ? Tu sais combien s'est difficile d'engager un mage de guerre ? Dominitia Arterius ! Tu devais seconder Ioreck Halfurson, et le remplacer si tu voyais que cet idiot était incapable de gérer la situation ! Était-ce trop difficile pour toi ? »

Les trois mercenaires gardèrent la tête baissée devant leur chef. Ni Ioreck, Ni Dominitia ne lui répondirent. Belcar se fit plus calme.

« Bon. Lurog Gro-Gurub m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le contrat, jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez. Que c'est il passé ensuite ? »

Ils se mirent à raconter l'histoire inventée de toute pièce. Les bandits. L'enlèvement. Belcar ne dit mot tout au long du récit. Il avait l'air convaincu.

Les trois compagnons furent finalement autorisés à prendre congé. Ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois.

Il y avait un lac, à quelques centaines de mètres de la ferme où campaient la compagnie. Les Lynx-Noirs l'utilisaient régulièrement comme réserve d'eau potable, pour la lessive ou simplement se baigner. Aussi tôt le matin, le point d'eau était désert.

L'occasion était belle : Shaiélaè avait besoin de se changer les idées, et de se laver par l'occasion. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis le jour suivant leur bataille contre les daedras, il y a deux semaines.

Elle croisa bien un homme de corvée d'eau sur le chemin, mais le lac était bel et bien vide.

Elle se dénuda en prenant garde à ne pas faire souffrir ses côtes. La petite elfe admira la blessure sur sa poitrine, qui était toujours très impressionnante : le bord avait prit une teinte vert-jaune, mais le centre demeurait d'un violet foncé veiné de bleu, avec l'empreinte des côtes qui ressortaient en noir entre ses deux seins. Shaiélaè n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ai put survivre à un tel coup. Ni à une telle bataille. _Et ce n'est pas la graisse que j'ai qui aurait put amortir le choc._ La petite elfe mangeait à sa faim, depuis qu'elle était mercenaire, mais ne s'était pas remplumée d'un gramme. Son corps persistait à être d'une grande maigreur, ses os saillant de sa peau. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas, elle avait toujours était comme ça.

Shaiélaè s'avança dans le lac. Elle senti l'eau glacée monter le long de ses jambes, puis de son ventre. Quand le niveau eut atteint ses seins, elle plongea pour de bon. _Ca fait du bien._ La froideur de l'eau apaisait la douleur constante de sa poitrine. La petite elfe resta au fond le plus longtemps possible, touchant du bout des doigts les galets couverts d'algues qui le recouvraient.

Elle remonta quand ses poumons réclamèrent de l'air et nagea ensuite tranquillement à la surface, profitant de ce moment de solitude bien trop rare dans la vie de mercenaire. En ressortant, Shaiélaè ne se rhabilla pas immédiatement, mais lava ses vêtements, accroupie sur la berge. Ils en avaient bien besoin. _A quand remonte ma dernière lessive ? Je ne m'en rappelle même pas._ La crasse et le sang avaient formés une épaisse croûte qui avait durcit le cuir, qui disparut finalement après l'avoir frottée énergiquement.

La petite elfe enfila ses vêtements trempés et retourna au camp.

Ioreck l'intercepta dès qu'elle entra dans la cour de la ferme.

« T'es allée te baigner ? »

« Oui » _Et tu devrais faire de même._ Maintenant qu'elle était propre, elle percevaitt plus fortement par contraste la saleté de son ami. « Ca s'est assez bien passé, avec Belcar. Il ne nous a ni fait fouettés, ni retiré notre prime pour le retard. »

« Parle pour toi. Je pourrais attendre encore longtemps avant qu'ils ne me confient la charge d'un nouveau contrat. »

Ils traversèrent les campements encombrés des Lynx-Noir, en quête d'un coin tranquille pour discuter. Tout les mercenaires s'activaient dans leurs corvées matinales, rallumant les feux, s'occupant des chevaux et se préparant pour les missions. Ioreck et la petite elfe finirent s'asseoir sur un muret bordant la route sortant de la ferme.

« Après celui-là, je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'avoir un nouveau contrat. » confessa Shaiélaè.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait me convaincre de rester parmi les Lynx, quand je voulais démissionner ? »

« C'était avant de participer à une bataille contre toutes les armées de l'Oblivion. Et de défier une princesse Daedra. Par Yffre ! Il m'arrive de la voir, le soir quand je m'endors. Elle me fixe, et je jurerais qu'elle cherche une manière cruelle de se venger de ma participation à cette affaire. Certaines nuits, je crains de fermer les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne s'empare de mes rêves, ou que je ne me réveilles pas. »

« Donc tu veux abandonner la compagnie pour oublier tout ça ? »

« Je n'ai que 21 ans, je ne vais pas prendre ma retraite aujourd'hui ! Je vais rester chez les Lynx-Noirs. Il faut bien que je m'occupe l'esprit. Mais j'aimerais des missions plus paisibles.

Et toi ? Tu veux toujours partir ? »

Ioreck secoua la tête.

« J'ai honte de ce qu'on a fait : du massacre, de la traque de ces pauvres gens. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaite revivre ces dernières semaines. Et le rituel que boire la potion m'a fait revivre... Tu n'es pas seule à faire des cauchemars. Mais d'un autre côté, il faut avouer que la partie incluant la bataille était assez épique, selon les critères Nordiques. Je ne m'en rappelle pas de la moitié, mais ça fait déjà pas mal de choses à raconter pour quand je rentrerai à Skyrim. »

« Vous les Nordiques ne prenaient jamais rien au sérieux » soupira la petite elfe.

« Parler de la guerre avec légèreté nous évite de finir traumatisés par son souvenir » répliqua Ioreck.

 _Tu faisais moins le malin quand il s'agissait d'avaler la Torpeur._

« Et c'est ça qui te fait rester ? Parce que tu as vécu une bataille épique avec les Lynxs ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je n'oublie pas les civils massacrés, mais je suis reconnaissant envers les Lynxs, sans qui je n'aurai jamais participé à ce combat. Et aussi parce que ça me tuerais de partir avec la disgrâce de Belcar sur les épaules. Et parce que je ne veux pas t'abandonner, aussi. »

 _Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre_ , se dit la petite elfe, le cœur noyé d'une immense joie intérieure.

« Shai ? » ajouta le Nordique après qu'un long blanc eu régné.

« Oui ? »

« Juste avant tout ça, quand je pensai que je ne m'en sortirai pas, j'ai regretté une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

Ioreck prit une inspiration avant de lancer le sujet qu'il savait tabou.

« Que je ne savait toujours pas ce qui t'as poussée à quitter Val-Boisé. Et je ne parle pas des devinettes pour jouer que l'on faisait. Je parle de la vrai raison. Et ça m'a torturé tout au long que je buvais la potion d'Ambroise jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la bataille. »

Shaiélaè avait nettement moins envie de discuter avec son ami. Elle lui faisait confiance. Un peu. Mais ça, c'était personnel.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? Je suis ici, c'est tout,» lui lança la petite elfe avec brutalité.

« Je m'intéresse à toi ! Je t'aime bien ! »

« Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Intéresses-toi plutôt à Dominitia, puisque tu l'aime bien elle aussi ! »

Le visage de Ioreck se gonfla de colère, sa barbe noire frémissante au coin de ses lèvres. Tout deux n'avaient plus parlés de la relation de Ioreck avec l'Impériale, depuis que Shaiélaè les avaient surpris à l'issue de leurs ébats, au château de Clorisse.

« Par Shor, tu me balances-ça comme ça ! Je fait ce que je veux, sans avoir à te rendre de compte : tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma fiancée ! Et c'est tout aussi personnel que ton passé dont tu refuse de me parler, alors ne soit pas hypocrite. Et pour ta gouverne, moi et Dominitia, on est pas ensemble. Pas vraiment. C'est juste sexuel ! »

Shaiéalè afficha clairement son dégoût et sauta vivement en bas du muret, esquivant son ami qui essaya de la rattraper par le bras. Elle retourna au campement des éclaireurs, voir si son capitaine avait besoin de quelqu'un pour quelque chose. Elle était prête à accepter n'importe qu'elle tâche pourvu qu'elle puisse ruminer en paix sa rancœur contre Ioreck.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, concernant Dominitia. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et le Nordique faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais une part d'elle s'opposait à cette relation, éprouvant une profonde jalousie à les voir ensemble. _Si je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, pourquoi l'empêcher d'être avec Dominitia ?_

En réalité, elle avait peur qu'il ne cesse de la protéger s'il fréquentait une autre. _Me protéger ? tu parle ! Il n'était même pas à mes côtés pendant la bataille au château. Il m'a abandonné, et Dominitia a fait plus que lui pour me garder en vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour rester vivante._

Shaiélaè trouva Astien Radreau, son capitaine, en train de superviser l'entraînement à l'arc d'un de ses pelotons. _Des performances mitigées,_ observa l'oeil expert de la Bosmer, qui en oublia quelques instants sa brouille avec Ioreck.

« Ah, Shaiélaè ! » dit Astien quand il la remarqua, qui s'approchait de lui. « Belcar m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton dernier contrat. C'est dommage pour cette fille Rougegarde. J'étais là quand on les a embauchés, elle et son frère. Elle était du genre assez mignonne. »

« Elle n'a pas eu de chance. Ambroise Bielle non, plus d'ailleurs. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour lui aussi ? »

« Oui. Le bougre à fini par faire ce qu'il aimait: rester silencieux pour toujours. »

La petite elfe rit doucement de la plaisanterie avec son capitaine. _Il faudra que je la ressorte à Ioreck, quand on sera réconciliés._

Shaiélaè pointa les archers de son pouce.

« Ils s'en sortent ? »

« Un peu. Il ne valent pas les elfes des bois, mais un archer Breton entraîné est presque aussi doué. L'avantage de vous autres Bosmers, c'est qu'on ne perd pas de temps à vous former. Enfin, bref. Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?»

« Il y a du travail à faire ? Je suis volontaire pour n'importe quoi. »

Astien réfléchit quelques instants.

« Il faudrait patrouiller en ville, pour aider la garde à surveiller le marché. »

C'était le genre de mission foireuse dont personne ne voulait chez les Lynx-Noirs.

« Encore ? Mais qui voudrait s'attaquer au marché de toute manière ? »

« Personne. Mais le comte est complètement parano quand il s'agit de protéger ses intérêts commerciaux. La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il soit réglo pour nous payer. Alors on fait le boulot qu'il demande, sans discuter. »

Shaiélaè accepta. Patrouiller ne serait pas une tâche passionnante, mais elle serait sans danger. Et elle aimait bien se promener en ville.

* * *

La place du marché de Shornhelm était déjà bondée quand la petite elfe et son groupe y entrèrent. Les bonnes odeurs fusaient de partout, en même temps que les cris des marchands. Les citoyens se pressaient, paniers en main, de faire leurs achats pour la journée, sélectionnant d'un œil avisé la meilleur viande, le poisson le plus frais, le plus beau lot de légumes. A cet heure, les acheteurs étaient des domestiques faisant les commissions de leur maîtres. Les nobles viendraient plus tard, une fois midi passé, quand les étalages de choux auront étés remplacés par les articles chers et exotiques qui faisaient rêver les négociants.

A la la barbacane, les mercenaires rencontrèrent les gardes de la ville qui les attendaient en se réchauffant les mains devant un brasero. Ils regardèrent les Lynx-Noirs d'un œil méfiant.

Les gardes étaient censés faire équipe avec eux pour surveiller le marché, mais ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil ces mercenaires qui prétendaient accomplir leur travail.

Avec Shaiélaè, il y avait une vingtaine de Lynx-Noirs. Beaucoup trop selon l'avis de tous, mais ils avaient appris à faire du zèle pour satisfaire le comte qui les employaient. Il se divisèrent en groupe de deux, chaque binôme étant accompagné d'un véritable garde. Le capitaine de la garde de Shornhelm ne faisait pas assez confiance aux mercenaires pour les laisser patrouiller en ville en toute impunité.

Shaiélaè fit équipe avec un éclaireur qu'elle connaissait bien, un Breton du nom de Reynald Jes et la caporale Laurard, la garde qui les accompagnaient tout deux.

On leur fournit leur itinéraire et tout trois sortirent du corps de garde de la barbacane pour atterrir sur la place du marché, au milieu de la foule.

Comme d'habitude, il firent plusieurs fois le tour du marché sans constater une seule infraction. _Qui va enfreindre la loi ici, alors qu'il y presque plus de gardes que de civils ?_ L'inutilité de leur rôle était le sujet de discutions principal entre les trois patrouilleur. Contrairement à ses compagnons, la caporale n'était pas spécifiquement hostile envers les Lynx-Noirs, et parlait volontiers avec ses équipiers.

« Ils devraient nous redéployer dans les bas quartiers. Avec la pauvreté, le taux de criminalité y est ahurissant. Mais non. Le comte n'y poste que les vieux et les jeunes inexpérimentés, laissant nos meilleures troupes pour surveiller ce stupide quartier commerçant. Certains conseillers ont beau lui démontrer qu'elles sont inutiles, puisque qu'il n'y a jamais aucun crime et que le dernier délit remonte à des mois, il rétorque en disant que c'est bien la preuve que sa politique en matière de sécurité fonctionne » expliquait la garde tout en se frayant un chemin de la hampe de sa pique à travers les badauds.

Shaiélaè l'écoutait discourir d'une oreille peu attentive, préférant admirer les produits proposés et saliver en passant devant les braseros ou des cuisiniers s'affairaient à cuire de grosses saucisses juteuses tartinées d'une sauce à la moutarde et aux oignons.

Ils virent, à un moment de leur ronde, un important groupe de citoyens réunis autour d'un homme juché sur un cheval aussi usé et fatigué que son cavalier. Il y avait, parmi la foule traversée de murmures d'excitation, des gardes et de mercenaires qui avaient abandonnés leur poste pour écouter le cavalier qui revenait visiblement d'un long et pénible voyage qu'il avait accomplit à bride abattue.

Intrigués, Shaiélaè, Reynald Jes et la caporale Laurard se mêlèrent à la foule.

« … l'Empereur à rejeté l'ultimatum du représentant du Thalmor, qui a alors soulevé la bâche recouvrant le chariot avec lequel il était venus à la Cité Impériale ! Dedans, il y avait les têtes de toutes les Lames opérants sur les territoires du Domaine Aldméri! Et dès le lendemain, Titus Mede remettait sa déclaration de guerre à l'ambassadeur du Domaine ! Nous sommes en guerre contre les elfes ! Les ordres officiels de la Légion étaient encore en préparation lorsque j'ai quitté la Cité Impériale, ils ne vont pas tarder à suivre. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre à Shaiélaè. Non pas qu'elle était surprenante : l'Empire Cyrodiilique et le Domaine Aldmèri se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis des décennies, ne perdant pas une occasion de provoquer l'autre. Tous s'attendaient à voir ce jour arriver à un moment, depuis que la Crise d'Oblivion avait sérieusement affaiblie l'Empire et renforcée le Domaine. _Mais aujourd'hui... Je ne pensait pas être aussi jeune, ou même encore vivante quand cela arriverait._

* * *

La nouvelle avait déjà atteinte le quartier-général des Lynx-Noirs quand son groupe revint de leur patrouille. Le camps était en ébullition, et les rumeurs allaient bon train : On racontait que le Thalmor s'était allié avec une armée d'Akavirois pour attaquer l'Empire sur deux fronts, ou que les Lames avaient tentées de prendre le contrôle de l'Archipel d'Automne, que c'était pour ça qu'elles avaient étés tuées et que le Domaine voulait se venger de l'Empire qui avait planifié cette attaque.

Shaiélaè retrouva Ioreck au milieu d'une foule de mercenaires fébriles. Leur dispute du matin était déjà oubliée. Seule la guerre accaparait les esprits.

Le Nordique interrogea la petite elfe :

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? On est en guerre contre ton peuple, est-ce que tu vas retourner chez toi pour te battre avec eux ? »

Elle s'attendait à cette question. Ioreck l'avait déjà, pour rire, accusée d'être une espionne du Domaine. Mais là, il n'y avait plus de plaisanterie.

« La plupart des Bosmers se fichent complètement des Altmers et de leur Domaine. En fait, nous n'avons jamais vu un membre du Thalmor dans notre tribu. Nous sommes trop éloignés des grandes villes de Val-Boisé, et la politique n'a pas cour chez nous. Ce sont les dirigeants qui ont du jour au lendemain décidé que nous cesserions de servir l'Empire pour passer au profit du Thalmor. La question Domaine ou Empire est un sujet qui ne passionne que les citadins. L'un ou l'autre ne signifie rien pour les tribus se trouvant au fin fond de la forêt. Alors non, me battre pour le Domaine ne m'intéresse pas plus que de me battre contre lui. Et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un membre de ma tribu de ne se trouve dans l'armée du Domaine. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous nous fichons de ces histoires et sommes déjà bien occupés sans avoir à ce soucier d'envahir Cyrodiil. Et puis une alliance avec les Kajhiits ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Tu vas te battre pour l'Empire ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce n'est pas mes affaires, cette histoire. Ça me plairait de rester en dehors. »

« Fait ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je vais essayer de m'engager pour combattre ces elfes. Tu savais qu'ils voulaient interdire le culte de Talos ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« En un sens, ce n'est pas totalement dénué de raison » expliqua la petite elfe à son ami. « Les dieux que la plupart des peuples vénèrent étaient là lors de la création de Nirn et y ont participé. Yffre, par exemple, a donné aux mortels une forme terrestre définitive, et c'est sacrifié pour y arriver. Il mérite d'être adoré. Talos n'est qu'un mortel. Un grand mortel, certes, mais il ne mérite absolument pas d'être traité comme l'égal d'Auri-El. »

Ioreck paru choqué des dires de la petite elfe.

« Et tu pense que cela justifie la guerre déclenchée par le Thalmor ? »

« Je n'approuve pas cette guerre, ni le fait qu'ils veuillent imposer de forces leurs idées. Mais cela n'empêche pas que les humains ont tort de considérer Talos comme un dieu. »

« Dis-donc, tu ne bois pas du vin et de la bière toi ? Et tu ne te vexe plus dès que l'on allume un feu, alors que tu était super casse-couille à ce sujet quand on s'est rencontrés .

« Tu parles du Pacte-Vert ? Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Ne viens pas me faire des leçon sur ma religion alors que tu n'es même pas fichue de suivre la tienne ! »

De nouvelles informations arrivèrent successivement les jours suivants. La situation au front se présentait mal : Les armées du Domaine jaillissant par surprise de Val-Boisé et d'Anequina, le royaume nord d'Elsweyr, avaient submergées les forts impériaux postés au frontières de ces pays, dont les garnisons étaient pourtant en état d'alerte depuis plus de cinquante ans. Une deuxième armée avançait quand à elle vers le nord sans rencontrer grande résistance, mettant Kvatch et Anvil en danger,

Après concertation avec les principaux capitaines, Belcar Malane avait décidé de mettre la compagnie du Lynx-Noir au service de l'effort de guerre. Cette décision n'avait pas fait l'unanimité chez les mercenaires.

Il s'en suivit une vague de désertion, principalement de la part de représentants de races liées au Domaine Aldméri. Le premier à passer à l'acte fut l'unique Altmer présent dans les rangs des Lynx-Noirs. Il s'éclipsa dans le cadre d'une mission, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mot où il expliquait son devoir de servir la cause de son pays. Un des Bosmers s'en alla également, tout comme plusieurs Kajhiits. Deux d'entre eux furent surpris alors qu'ils étaient en train de voler dans la trésorerie pour couvrir leur fuite.

Belcar fit écorcher les deux chats, et Shaiélaè assista à mise à mort non sans éprouver une intense jubilation.

D'autres déserteurs étaient natifs du sud de Cyrodiil, là où l'invasion avait lieu. Ceux-là partaient dans l'espoir de mettre leur famille en sécurité.

Au total, 25 mercenaires disparurent dans la semaine qui suivit l'annonce de la guerre.

Shaiélaè était tentée de partir, elle aussi. Pas pour rejoindre le Domaine, dont elle se fichait royalement, mais pour rester loin de ce conflit qui n'était le sien. La petite elfe resta, finalement, sans toutefois trouver d'explication à son choix. Au moins, elle serait avec Ioreck.

Le Nordique trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se joindre à la guerre, maudissant chaque jour qui passait sans que l'on ne bouge.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines que les Lynx-Noirs reçurent leur affectation définitive. Les armées Aldméris avançaient à marche forcée vers Martelfell, qui semblait être un de leurs objectif principal, ne se souciant aucunement de la Colovie qu'elles ne faisaient que traverser. La compagnie irait rejoindre les légions que l'on rassemblaient là-bas, en vue de la défense de la province.

Ioreck bondit littéralement en apprenant la nouvelle.

« On sera dans la sixième légion ! Elle est habituellement en poste à la frontière de Hauteroche et de Skyrim. Elle surveille les Crevassais. Si ma sœur ne s'est pas déjà enrôlée, ce serait bien qu'elle le fasse au bureau de Markarth. On pourra être ensemble, comme ça. »

Shaiélaè voulu le dissuader, lui expliquer que se battre au côté d'un membre de sa famille était une mauvaise idée, et qu'elle et Karrod pouvait en témoigner, mais le Nordique était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans qu'elle y renonça.

Il demanda à la petite elfe :

« Si je donne une lettre au messager de la Légion, il est d'accord pour trouver un moyen de la faire parvenir à Morthal quand il retournera à Markarth. » Ioreck rougit de honte avant de continuer. « Mais je ne sais pas écrire. Tu peux rédiger la lettre, si je te la dicte. »

Shaiélaè avait côtoyée son ami depuis bien trop longtemps pour être surprise par son illettrisme.

«Je ne sais écrire qu'en elfique. Ta famille ne pourra pas me lire», se contenta t-elle de répondre. «Mais demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Dominitia sait écrire. »

Il répondit catégoriquement :

« Non. Je ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour partager avec elle ma correspondance. »

 _Il est devenu prudent quand il s'agit d'évoquer Dominitia. Et je ne les ai plus vu ensembles_ _depuis notre retour de Portdun._

 _«_ Ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance, à moi ? » dit-elle, taquine.

« Réfléchis deux minutes, idiote ! » Le Nordique reprit plus sérieusement. « Pour la lettre, j'ai une solution : Il y a une Haute-Elfe, qui vit à Morthal. C'est une amie. Si je lui adresse la lettre, elle la traduira sans soucis à ma famille. »

 _Là il me surprend..._

 _«_ Tu fait assez confiance à une ALTMER pour lui faire lire la correspondance ? J'ai déjà du mal à le croire venant de toi, alors si en plus tu incite ta sœur à se battre contre son peuple dans la lettre que tu vas lui faire lire... »

Ioreck se rembroua :

« En quoi c'est si étonnant ? Je ne déteste pas les elfes, la preuve : ma meilleure amie est une Bosmer. Et puis je connais Vallisephona depuis que je suis gosse. C'est une érudite, qui s'est installée à Morthal depuis plus trente ans pour étudier la flore des marais qui entoure le village. Elle veut écrire un livre sur l'alchimie. C'est moi qui lui servait de guide quand elle allait dans les marais, et elle m'a appris tout plein de trucs. Quand j'étais recherché, c'était une des seules personnes à savoir où je me cachais.

Et si c'est ça que tu te demandes, non, elle n'en à rien à foutre du Domaine Aldméri. Après toute les années passées à Skyrim, Vallisephona est autant Nordique qu'Altmer, et jamais elle ne trahirait la confiance que je lui accorde. »

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord... » concéda Shaiélaè en levant les bras en signe d'acceptation. « Vous êtes copains comme cochon, toi et ta scientifique Altmer et jamais elle ne te trahira. Et tu vas rester là encore longtemps, ou tu vas aller chercher une plume et un parchemin, que je puisse écrire ta lettre ? »

Ioreck revint peu de temps après, une feuille de parchemin, une petite bouteille d'encre et une plume d'oie dans les mains. La petite elfe aplatit le parchemin sur un tonneau, trempa la plume dans la bouteille et attendit que son ami ne lui dicte :

« Vallisephona,

Tout d'abord, je te salue. Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, et ça n'allait pas fort pour moi à ce moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au-revoir correctement. Pardonnes-moi.

J'espère que l'écriture de ton livre a avancé. Ce la fait trois décennies que tu es dessus, il faudra bien un jour te décider à le publier. A ce propos, j'espère aussi que tu a trouvée quelqu'un pour me remplacer, quand il faut t'accompagner dans les marais. Ne choisit surtout pas la mauvaise personne, ça peut être dangereux.

Comme tu l'a remarquée, la lettre que je t'envoie est écrite en elfique. Comme je ne peux pas l'écrire moi-même (j'aurais dût t'écouter quand tu me proposait de m'apprendre à écrire), c'est une amie elfe qui la rédige pour moi. Et elle ne sait écrire que l'elfique. Enfin, c'est un système compliqué, mais je compte sur toi pour traduire à ma famille la deuxième partie de la lettre, qui leur est destinée. Je t'en remercie d'avance, de tout mon cœur.

Puisse les Divins te guider

Ioreck

Voici ensuite la partie destinée à ma famille :

Bonjour à tous,

Vallisephona vous expliquera pourquoi c'est elle qui doit vous lire cette lettre. Trop long pour que je le fasse moi-même. Je prend conscience que cela fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas parlés. Deux ans, en fait, sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Pour résumer ce laps de temps, je dirait simplement que je vais bien, et que je me suis engagé dans une compagnie d'épées-louées.

Tout comme moi, la guerre que nous livrons doit occuper vos esprit. Tout un tas de chose à dire à ce sujet me traversent la tête, mais par respect pour la traductrice, je m'abstiendrai de les sortir.

Victrix, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu ne soit pas déjà partie avec la Légion pour combattre les elfes. Mais je connaît mère, jamais elle ne te laisserait quitter la maison tant que l'hiver dure. Je pense donc que tu es encore là, boudant dans ton coin (mais mèreuuh... J'ai 20 ans, j'ai le droit d'aller me battre si j'en ai envie!). Si j'ai raison, alors ne vas pas à Fort Busard pour t'enrôler. Rends-toi plutôt à Markarth. Tu seras alors affectée à la sixième légion. La même que celle où je serait ! On se retrouvera à Martelfell, et on pourra casser du Thalmor ensemble !

Arnolf, je te connaît : tu rêve toi aussi de rejoindre la Légion, quitte à mentir sur ton âge pour y parvenir. Quoi que tu en pense, notre mère a raison. Tu est trop jeune pour ça. Estime toi plutôt heureux de pouvoir, quand ce sera terminé, vivre dans un monde où les elfes ne dictent pas leur lois grâce au sacrifice de tes aînés. Portes-toi bien et devient fort. Ordre de ton frère qui t'aime.

Gjalir est bien trop jeune pour pouvoir comprendre ce que j'aimerais lui dire, bien qu'il ai dût énormément grandir depuis la dernière fois. Mère, dit lui seulement combien j'aimerais pouvoir le voir. Il me manque, ça je pense qu'il peut comprendre.

Mère, s'il te plaît ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis grand et je prend soin de moi. Si je suis avec Victrix dans la Légion, je lui passerait un peu d'argent pour vous. J'espère que tu t'en sort avec la ferme (a moins que tu l'ai vendue) et que les employés ne te causent pas trop de tracas. Tu me manque beaucoup.

Père, tout ce passe pour le mieux de mon côté. La compagnie de mercenaires que j'ai intégrée s'appelle les Lynx-Noirs. Peut-être que tu la connaît de réputation. Elle est correcte. Une fois de plus, je suis sincèrement désolé pour Rolf Ailedejais. J'espère que le Jarl a fait son deuil. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la guerre va lui donner une occasion de penser à autre chose. Et tu es là pour lui remonter le moral.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort, et vous me manquez terriblement.

Ioreck

P.S : Celle qui a écrit la lettre pour moi s'appelle Shaiélaè. C'est juste une amie. (je sens d'ici que tu te fais des idées, Victrix)

« Je suis obligée d'écrire le post-scriptum ? »

« Tu es là pour écrire ce que je dicte, pas pour commenter. Et ne t'avises pas de changer la phrase, je le saurais quand je verrais ma sœur »

Shaiélaè acheva la lettre et la donna à Ioreck qui roula le parchemin, le scella avec une cordelette de chanvre et se dépêcha de retrouver le messager pour le lui donner.


	8. Dans la Légion

Le mois de Sombreciel était déjà bien avancé lorsque la compagnie reçut enfin l'ordre de bouger vers le sud, qui leur était arrivé avec la nouvelle de la chute de Leyawiin et du siège de Bravil.

La neige, que rien ne pouvait stopper, tomba dru tout au long de leur première semaine de marche. _Autant profiter du froid, avant de faire l'expérience du désert Alik'r._

Quand ils ne se frayaient pas un chemin à travers la neige, la petite elfe restait prostrée et grelottante auprès des maigres feux abrités par des congères que les Lynx parvenaient à allumer, emmitouflée dans des couvertures. Quand a Ioreck, supportait bien le froid avec son amas d'épaisses fourrures . Mieux que cela, il était à l'aise. Pendant leurs pauses, il passait son temps torse nu dans la neige à manier son épée, le visage rougit par le vent.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite bise. » disait-il. « Ça ne vaut pas le bon vieux blizzard de Skyrim. » Il se paya même le luxe avec d'autre Nordiques, de se baigner dans un lac après en avoir brisé la glace qui le recouvrait, sous les yeux médusés des autres mercenaires. _Un bain tout les six mois, et il faut qu'il fasse son malin quand il le prend._

La tempête cessa dans les jours qui suivirent, et bien qu'il continua à faire toujours très froid aux yeux de Shaiélaè, la couche de neige fondit petit à petit au fil du voyage, rendant la marche de plus en plus aisée à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Refuge, le point de rendez-vous pour toutes les légions affectées à Martelfell.

Les Lynx-Noirs finirent par joindre l'une d'entre elle rencontrée en chemin. Eux aussi avaient étaient retardés par le blizzard, et les officiers encourageaient vivement les soldats à accélérer l'allure. Shaiélaè observa avec fascination cette vision du monde dans la Légion, qu'elle était destinée à adopter.

Il s'agissait de la XVème légion, de Glenumbrie. A part les officiers et une poignée de vétérans, la plupart des légionnaires qui la constituaient étaient des volontaires levés à la hâte qui n'avaient pour seul uniforme qu'un tabard rouge orné se l'emblème imérial. Les somptueuses armures des officiers avaient l'air inadaptées au milieu de ces légionnaires de fortune. Celle de leur commandant, le Légat Decianus laissa Shaiélaè ébahie par tant de splendeur, qui faisait passer les tenues des capitaines des Lynx-Noirs pour de vulgaires saltimbanques. _Il a fière allure._

Elle fit part de son admiration pour le Légat à Ioreck, mais le Nordique grogna avec mépris, le taxant de vulgaire parvenu. _Il est jaloux, parce qu'il n'a pas une once de la classe qu'a Decianus._

« Il est affecté à une région prospère et tranquille. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de présider des banquets et de chasser le loup-garou dans les landes. La VIème, elle, est peut-être moins reluisante mais elle sait se battre. Tout les hommes qui la compose sont des vétérans des combats contre les Crevassais. Pas comme ses bleus de la XVème. »

Shaiélaè ne démordit pas de son opinion, et continua à jeter des coups d'œil fascinés sur le Légat jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteigne Refuge.

On les dirigea vers des plages autour de la ville, où s'étendaient les camps de toutes les légions de Hauteroche et de Skyrim attendant le passage vers Martelfell. Le champs de tentes était immense, bien plus que l'imagination de la petite elfe ne pouvait le concevoir. Partout résonnait le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant, de hennissement de chevaux, de voix entonnant des chants martial, baigné par l'odeur de la mer, des forges et du pain frais cuisiné par l 'intendance.

La XVème légion et son illustre Légat se fondit dans la masse grouillante de ce labyrinthe. Des questeurs donnaient des instructions aux Lynx pour leur faire rejoindre leur nouvelle légion, mais l'attention de Shaiélaè était bien trop attirée par les distractions ambiantes pour suivre ce qu'ils disaient. Le contact lourd de la patte de Ioreck sur son épaule la fit se ressaisir à temps pour suivre les mercenaires vers leur nouveaux lieu de camps, à la lisière de celui de la VIème légion.

Le reste de la journée fut dévolue la préparation des bivouaques et aux diverses corvées nécessaires à la vie de la compagnie. La nuit recouvrait le campement lorsque la petite elfe fut enfin libre, lunes et étoiles dissimulées par de massifs nuages noirs. La ville éphémère s'illumina alors de milliers de feux se reflétant sur la surface lisse de la baie d'Illiaque. Shaiélaè décida de marcher le long de la plage, dans la zone laissée vide par le retrait de la marée. Ioreck l'accompagna, et tout deux regardèrent longuement les bateaux qui mouillaient au large la silhouette délimitée par les lanternes du bastingage, les oreilles pleines du son hypnotisant du ressac.

« Tu es prêtes pour demain ? » demanda Ioreck après avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres en silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il y a quoi demain ? » s'inquiéta la petite elfe.

« Tu n'as pas écoutée ce qu'ont dit les questeurs qui nous ont accueillis. Demain, on sera testé pour vérifier si l'on est apte pour la Légion. »

« Hein ? Je croyais qu'on en faisait déjà parti. »

« Non,» expliqua le Nordique « Nous ne sommes que des aspirants pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'ont pas de raisons d'être exigeants par les temps qui cours. Et ils seraient stupides de refuser l'aide de 400 hommes aussi expérimentés que les Lynx-Noirs. Ce ne sera qu'une formalité. »

« En quoi consiste le test. »

« Des trucs physiques, sûrement. Et il paraît qu'ils testent l'esprit de groupe, aussi. Ils aiment bien qu'il y ai une bonne ambiance, et que tout le monde se sente soudé, même hors des combats. Tu vas perdre, sur ce point là. »

Shaiélaè se hérissa.

« C'est faux. J'ai un très bon sens du groupe, même si je suis d'un naturel solitaire. A Val-Boisé, quand j'étais... »

La petite elfe porta la main à sa bouche, et s'interrompit avant d'ajouter un mot de plus. Ioreck se tourna vers son amie, les yeux remplis d'intérêt.

« A Val-Boisé, quand tu étais ? »

« Rien »

Elle fourra les mains dans sa veste et accéléra le pas, frissonnante dans le froid du soir. Ioreck n'insista pas. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et firent demi-tour pour rentrer au bivouac. En chemin, il manquèrent de se faire écraser par le passage d'une cohorte lourdement armée qui s'en allait courir une dernière fois sur la plage. Ioreck les insulta copieusement, mais aucun des légionnaires ne daigna se retourner vers lui.

Shaiélaè revivait la bataille de Portdun. Des daedras repoussants l'assaillaient et la déchirait sa chair de leurs griffes. La petit elfe voulu s'enfuir et appeler Ioreck à l'aide, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger et ses lèvres de s'ouvrir. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle tomba à terre, son ventre offert aux créatures qui fouillaient ses entrailles et la lacérée d'une multitude de coups d'épées.

« IORECK ! IORECK ! » essaya t-elle de hurler, la tête proche de l'explosion sous l'effet de la douleur.

Shaiélaè vit Clorisse, qui traversa la foule de daedra sans qu'ils ne prête attention à elle. La Nordique s'arrêta près du corps mutilé de la petite elfe et baissa les yeux sur elle avec une noble arrogance.

« C'est de ta faute. » dit-elle de sa voix rauque et basse sans ouvrir les lèvres. « Tu l'as laissé prendre la Torpeur, et il est bloqué dans le Bourbier. Jamais plus tu ne le verra. »

La petite elfe réussie enfin a répondre :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. On a fait ça pour toi ! Aides-moi ! »

Clorisse sourit et disparut. Shaiélaè cria une dernière fois, vainement, juste avant qu'un atronach de glace ne se dresse au dessus d'elle, et n'abatte son poing gelé sur son visage.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur malgré le froid mordant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la petite elfe faisait ce cauchemar depuis les événement du Gué de Portdun. _Simple traumatisme, ou malédiction de Vaermina ?_ Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Shaiélaè remarqua la lumière qui filtrait par une fente de la tente. _C'est déjà le matin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit._

Une femme vêtue en légionnaire ouvrit brutalement la tente au moment ou elle se faisait cette réflexion, et balança des coup de pieds à tout les occupants qui étaient à sa portée.

« Debout là-dedans ! Bougez vous le cul, on est en guerre ! Je veux que tout le monde soit sorti dans trois minutes. Ensuite, cinq minutes pour manger un truc, et on passe aux choses sérieuses. On ne veux pas des larves, mais des futurs légionnaires ! »

La voisine de couchette de Shaiélaè bougonna d'une voix endormie et s'éloigna des coups de pieds en se trémoussant avec son sac de couchage. La légionnaire jeta violemment son casque en direction de ce qui devait être sa tête. L'éclaireuse poussa un cris aigu avant d 'émerger en se frottant la tempe.

« Et je ne rigole pas ! Vous verrez qu'on est plus exigent que chez les mercenaires, ici. »

Shaiélaè ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle attrapa sa veste et son baudrier et entreprit de les enfiler.

Elle fut la deuxième de sa tente à être prête et à sortir. Les autres mercenaires avaient de toute évidence subit le même réveil. Eux aussi sortaient en hâte en achevant d'enfiler leurs bottes, sous les imprécations de questeurs qui distribuaient une assiette de bouillie et un morceau de pain à ceux qui attendaient devant leurs tentes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la compagnie était levée, et Shaiélaè grignotait son déjeuner en attendant la suite des événements. Puis un officier impérial arriva, accompagné de Belcar Malane et ordonna à tous de se mettre en rang. Ce simple ordre demanda beaucoup de temps à être appliqué. Les mercenaires n'ont pas pour habitude ce type de discipline inutile.

L'officier prit la parole lorsque les Lynx-Noirs furent finalement en rang.

« Je suis le préfet Allecto. Je sais que vous êtes déjà des combattants aguerris, mais je vais quand même vous faire passer les tests d'admission à la Légion. Car peu importe qui vous étiez avant, vous serez tous égaux avec vos frères d'armes quand vous serez admis. Peu importe qui vous étiez avant. Je vais aussi tâcher de vous apprendre la rigueur et la discipline, qui sont les piliers sur lesquels sont fondés la Légion Impériale.

Les tests se diviserons en plusieurs étapes : Les tests physiques, qui sont par quoi nous allons commencer et qui occuperont la majeur partie de votre temps, des revue dédiées à la discipline et une simulation de combat pour terminer. Vous serez également formés aux principales formations de combat utilisées dans les batailles par la Légion. En temps normal, ce type d'entraînement vient une fois que les aspirants sont admis, mais nous ne sommes pas en temps normal.

Les mages sont priés de me suivre, il bénéficient d'un régime particulier. Et ceux qui ont des problèmes médicaux, allez voir le questeur Delitian pour un examen.

Mainteant, suivez les questeurs pour passer aux tests. Allez, allez, pas de temps à perdre. »

Shaiélaè suivi son groupe derrière le questeur occupé à les rassemblés. Elle entendit alors un de ses compagnons, Reynald Jes, l'interpeller.

« Hey, Shai ! Tu devrais passer par l'examen médical. Tu disais il y a quelques jours que tes côtes te faisaient encore souffrir. »

Elles allaient beaucoup mieux, en fait, mais la petite elfe préféra ne pas prendre de risque et suivre le conseil du mercenaire.

D'autres Lynx-Noirs avaient comme elle étaient blessés lors de précédents combats. Shaiéalè les rejoint autour du questeur Delitian, un jeune légionnaire portant le capuchon l'identifiant comme mage de guerre. L'examen commença par un Dunmer faisant vérifier une coupure de couteau au bras reçut il y a quelques semaines, dans une ruelle de Shornhelm.

« C'est profond, mais ça cicatrise. Tu sera remis d'ici là qu'on fasse route vers Martelfell. » déclara le questeur après avoir longuement examiné l'entaille. « Tu est exempté d'épreuves physiques pour aujourd'hui, mais tu sera tenu de participer aux entraînements avec tout le monde à partir de la semaine prochaine. »

Le Dunmer se leva et céda la place à Dominitia Arterius, venue pour la blessure à la tête qu'elle avait reçut lors de la bataille contre Vaermina. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir, quand l'Impériale ôta les bandage la recouvrait et s'obstinait depuis tout ce temps à ne pas cicatriser.

« Intéressant... On dirait qu'un poison ralentit considérablement la guérison. Votre vie n'est pas directement en danger, mais il vaudrait mieux vous envoyer en convalescence dans un véritable temple. »

Dominitia recula brusquement à ces mots.

« Hein ? C'est hors de question que je parte maintenant, alors que la guerre n'a pas encore commencée pour nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question. Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre, et encore moins prête à traverser le désert. Le soleil tapera bien assez sur la tête de ceux en bonne santé sans que l'on ai à se soucier d'éclopées. Vous resterez avec moi pour la nuit, et demain je vous emmènerais au temple de Refuge. »

Dominitia protestait toujours, tremblante de rage. _La Légion comptait beaucoup, à ses yeux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une seconde chance dans ses rangs, après en avoir été exclue._ Shaiélaè avait eu des différents avec la froide Impériale, mais elle avait de la peine pour la déception qu'elle devait éprouver.

« Je vous assure que je serais remise pour le départ ! Et... »

« Il n'y a pas de discussion. Ma décision est sans appel. Ici, c'est moi qui décide du sort de mes patients. »

Le questeur Delitian fit un geste, et deux légionnaires s'approchèrent de Dominitia. Leur présence intimidante calma l'Impériale qui se soumit au mage de guerre en baissant la tête.

Shaiélaè s'avança lorsque son tour vint enfin.

« J'ai eu plusieurs côtes brisées par un coup de masse lors d'une bataille il y a un mois et demi. Je suis guérie, mais il m'arrive de ressentir une douleur quand je fait un effort trop important. Rien de vraiment handicapant, mais je préfère le signaler. »

« Il va falloir que je vois ça. »

La petite elfe se mordit la lèvre et commença à ôter sa veste devant le mage, en prenant grand soin à se tourner de manière à ce que les autres mercenaires attendant leur tour ne la voit pas.

Delitian déroula délicatement les bandes de lin maintenant serrée la poitrine de Shaiélaè, et observa la blessure. Il s'abstint par chance de la toucher, au grand soulagement de la petite elfe qui était déjà suffisamment rougissante comme cela.

« Effectivement, les fractures semblent être réparées. Il n'y a pas de contusion, et aucune déformation apparente. C'est normal que vous ressentiez une douleur pendant un moment, mais il va falloir faire un effort pour aujourd'hui et pour les semaines à venir. Si cependant cela devient insupportable, ou trop handicapant, venez me voir et nous opterons pour des mesures plus adaptées. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, et rejoindre votre compagnie pour les épreuves physiques. »

Shaiélaè remis en hâte ses bandages en place et relaça sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers la plage où les épreuves avaient lieues. Elle passa devant Dominitia en jetant un regard plein de pitié pour l'ex-légionnaire au regard noir prostrée entre les caisses de fourniture médicale.

Trois journées passèrent, aussi éprouvantes les unes que les autres. La petite elfe avait l'impression que sa volonté se dissolvait sous les ordres secs des instructeurs et les épreuves exténuantes qu'il leur était demandé d'accomplir. Pendant trois jour, elle et ses compagnons crapahutèrent dans la baie de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, firent tant de tractions qu'il leur était impossible de les compter, s'organisèrent en carré et marchèrent en rang à en perdre la raison. Shaiélaè se s'endormait le soir comme une pierre dans un sommeil dénué de rêve, la poitrine traversée par la douleur vive de ses côtes meurtries par de tels effort. Mais Ioreck ne se plaignait pas, alors elle non plus. _Et l'on peut s'estimer heureux. Sous l'urgence de l'invasion elfe, les tests d'admission ne durent que trois jour, contre un mois en temps normal._

Le dernier soir se déroula dans un climat détendu, une fois les épreuves terminées. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats, que Belcar Malane trouvait plus que satisfaisant, selon le capitaine Astien Radreau. Cette nuit, les Lynx-Noirs firent la fête, puisque demain la compagnie serait dissoute et que la stricte discipline de la Légion leur interdirait ce privilège.

Toute les sujets de discussions tournaient autour des rumeurs concernant la guerre qui se propageaient comme une épidémie à travers les huit milliers de soldats impatient de recevoir enfin l'ordre de marcher sur les armées du Thalmor.

« On bougera bientôt. Je connaît quelqu'un qui à lut les rapports d'éclaireurs, et qui dit que l'armée de Martelfell est en pleine débandade. Je vous jure par Mara qu'on les rejoindra en renfort d'ici la fin de la semaine, sans quoi ils sont fichus. » raconta un mercenaire entre deux pintes.

« Je ne pense pas », rétorqua un autre. « Les légions de Skyrim mettent du temps à arriver. Il faudra encore au moins de semaine pour que tout le monde soit réunis. L'état-major ne nous fera pas partir avant. »

Shaiélaè ajouta son grain de sel, en répétant les bruits qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de légionnaires.

« Les villes rougegardes tombent les unes après les autres. On raconte que les Couronnes et les Aïeux se battent aussi bien entre eux que contre le Thalmor. Si on ne part pas dans la semaine, on peut tirer un trait sur Martelfell. Je suis d'avis qu'on ne moisira pas ici. »

La conversation dévia sur la situation en Cyrodiil, qui ne cessait d'empirer de jour en jour. _J'ai peut-être choisi le mauvais camp, finalement. Enfin... Si je veux changer d'avis, c'est maintenant. Demain, je devrais prêter serment d'allégeance à l'Empereur._

C'est sur cette pensée que la petite elfe salua ses compagnons et alla se coucher, hâtive de connaître les résultats de ses tests.

Sans aucune surprise, Shaiélaè fut acceptée au sein de la Légion Impériale, au même titre que toute la compagnie du Lynx-Noir. Il en résulta d'interminables formalités administratives pour régler les détails de la mobilisation. Les mercenaires, bien qu'étant incorporés dans la même légion furent dispersés dans diverses cohortes. Par chance, le hasard voulu que Ioreck et la petite elfe ne se retrouvent dans la même.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'intendance afin de recevoir leur tenue.

« L'Empire peut se permettre d'offrir une armure à chacun des membres de la Légion ? » s'étonna Shaiélaè lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la file d'attente.

« Oui. En théorie, chaque légionnaire porte le même uniforme. Mais il y a bien sûr quelques différences selon le grade, la fonction et l'affectation de chacun. Il y a des similitudes, mais un tribun servant dans la cavalerie en Martelfell ne portera pas le même uniforme qu'un simple archer du Marais-Noir, par exemple. »

« Dans ma tribu à Val-Boisé, c'était à chacun de se procurer sa propre tenue. On pouvait la porter selon nos préférences. »

Ioreck répondit avec fierté.

« La Légion plus organisée qu'une milice de village au fin fond d'une forêt. Et elle a une image à refléter, tout aussi importante que l'aspect pratique de l'armure. »

Lurog Gro-Gurub passa devant eux au même moment, sortant de l'intendance. Il venait de revêtir son nouvel uniforme. Son armure habituelle, en fait, porté par dessus une longue tunique de cuir à frange renforcé descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et le casque typique de légionnaire.

« On n'a pas d'uniforme complet ? » s'enquit Ioreck auprès de l'intendant lorsque se fut son tour de percevoir son équipement.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Combien tu pense que ça coûterais, d'offrir une armure intégrale à chaque troufion qui s'engage ? Estime toi déjà heureux, vous autre mercenaire avaient déjà armes et armures, pas comme ses idiots de paysan qu'on me demande d'habiller et qui savent à peine comment lever un bouclier.

Le plus important, c'est qu'on arrive à faire la différence entre vous et ceux d'en face, et tant pis si t'as pas l'allure à parader sur la place Talos. T'inquiète pas, tu pourras t'en dénicher une meilleur quand les elfes auront tués quelques un d'entre nous. »

Le préposé fouilla dans ses stocks à la recherche d'une tenue à la taille du géant Nordique. Il la lui fourra dans les bras et enchaîna sur Shaiélaè sans plus s'intéresser à lui.

« Stendarr soit loué, une elfe ? Qu'est ce que tu fout là, gamine ? Tu t'es trompée d'armée ? Le Domaine, c'est en face, tu sais ? »

La petite elfe s'écarta de l'intendant hilare pour enfiler l'équipement perçu. La tunique de cuir était bien moins souple que celle qu'elle portait actuellement, et comportait des pièces métalliques auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée. Shaiélaè tâcha de s'y habituer. _Une tenue plus légère serait inutile de toute façon. La Légion ne fait pas la guerre avec de rapides embuscades à la manière des Bosmers, mais mène des batailles rangées dans lesquels la discrétion n'est pas répandue._

Le casque qu'on lui avait donné n'était pas en acier comme celui de Lurog mais en simplement en cuir, ainsi que le portait les archers légionnaires. Elle l'avait essayé et le trouvait même ainsi beaucoup trop lourd et dérangeant. _Mais il vaut mieux compter sur la protection quitte à sacrifier un peu d'agilité, au vu de la manière dont la Légion se bat._

Le casque et la tunique étaient tout ce que l'intendance lui avait fournit. Elle gardait ses bottes, ses braies, sa capeline et ses brassards qui s'ajoutaient son nouvel uniforme de serviteur de l'Empereur.

« Sur mon honneur, je jure d'offrir ma loyauté éternelle à l'Empereur, Titus Mede II, jusqu 'à mon dernier souffle, et mon inébranlable obéissance aux officiers de son glorieux Empire. Que les Divins me jugent, et les démons m'emportent si je manque à mon devoir. Longue vie à l'Empereur ! Longue vie à l'Empire ! »

Les voix des quatre cents aspirants prêtant le serment d'allégeance s'éteignirent, laissant place à un silence relatif troublé par les bruits de la vie du camps qui continuait. _C'est fait. Je suis une légionnaire. Seul l'avenir me dira si j'ai eue raison de faire ce choix._

Toute la VIème légion s'était rassemblée pour accueillir les anciens Lynx-Noirs parmi eux. Les mercenaires et les légionnaires se mêlaient indistinctement dans les rangs. Il n'y avait plus lieu de faire de distinction, à présent. Tous étaient frères d'arme.

Le Légat Vant, leur nouveau commandant, prononça quelques mots sur l'honneur et le devoir, puis les rangs furent rompus et chacun rejoignit sa cohorte respective en direction des campements.

Personne n'eut le temps de s'installer convenablement, ni le loisir de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux frères.

A peine Shaiélaè avait-elle laissée Ioreck pour rejoindre sa tente que des officiers traversèrent les allées en criant à tous :

« Commençaient à ranger, ne gardez que ce qui est nécessaire pour cette nuit ! On vient de recevoir les ordres de mouvement ! Embarquement demain à l'aube sur les barges, direction Martelfell ! »

Shaiélaè pouvait sentir l'excitation qui traversait l'armée rassemblée. Tous s'activaient fébrilement à préparer armes, vivres et matériel en prévision du lendemain avec une incroyable efficacité. Le désordre des préparatifs ne dura pas longtemps et il ne resta bientôt du gigantesque camps militaire de Refuge que les tentes dans lesquels les légionnaires dormiraient cette nuit.

Étrangement, Ioreck ne partageait pas l'état d'esprit dans lequel étaient plongés ses frères d'arme. Ca face sombre demeurait perplexe, et lui qui avait jusque là manifesté son empressement de partir au front avait accueillit la l'ordre de départ avec morosité.

Shaiélaè le questionna sur la question, alors que tout deux étaient affairés à ratisser de la paille traînant au sol, seul vestige d'une écurie qui se tenait à cette emplacement deux heures plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je pensais que tu serais excité à l'idée d'enfin quitter Hauteroche. »

« Je le suis. Mais je n'ai pas reçut de nouvelles de ma sœur. Si elle n'as pas rejoint la VIème Légion, comme je lui ai conseillé, je ne la reverrais peut-être jamais. »

 _On savait dès le début que son idée de réunion de famille avait peu de chance de marcher. Il se faisait des illusions, et s'étonne après d'être déçu._ La petite elfe entreprit néanmoins de rassurer son ami :

« On part maintenant, mais certains légionnaires sont encore en chemin. Si ta sœur a bien eue ton message et qu'elle fait partit de ceux là, elle nous retrouvera à Martelfell. Laisse lui un peu de temps. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu sois concentré sur la guerre. »

Ioreck sourit à la petite elfe.

« Ça te vas bien, l'uniforme de légionnaire. » la complimenta t-il.

« Merci. » admit-elle en rougissant. « Toi aussi ça te va... bien. »

« Pas la peine de mentir » dit le Nordique en s'appuyant sur son râteau. « Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble dans ce truc. »

On avait pas trouvé de tunique à la taille de Ioreck. La sienne était donc bien trop petite pour lui et la jupette à frange s'arrêtait à la moitié des cuisses.

Il se remit au travail en ajoutant :

«Et moi qui rêvait d'avoir la même armure prestigieuse que les légionnaires qui passaient par Morthal, quand j'étais gosse. Voilà que je ressemble à une danseuse de taverne. »

L'armée embarqua au terme d'une nuit courte sur les navires devant traverser la baie d'Illiaque. Des barges à voile trapues, dont la cale massive pouvait engouffrer un quart de cohorte, chevaux et matériel compris. Shaiélaè se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise dans un espace aussi confiné et remplit de gens. _Et encore, personne n'a encore eu le mal de mer._ La traversé s'annonçait éprouvante, au milieu de tout ces soldats entassés les uns sur les autres. Le pont offrait bien une aire plus dégagée, à condition d'endurer le vent d'hivers. Cela ne dérangeait pas Ioreck et ses fourrures, mais le Nordique préféra rester au chaud à fond de cale, collés à une petite écoutille qu'il était hors de question de quitter un seul instant de toute la traversée sous peine de perdre cette place. _Le voyage s'annonce longs, avant que l'on ne rencontre les premiers combats._


	9. Epilogue à la Marche de la Soif

Shaiélaè rampait sur le sol rocailleux. Ses mains glissaient sur les pierres ruisselantes de sang caillé auxquelles elle s'accrochait pour s'aider dans sa progression. Il y avait du sang aussi dans sa bouche. La petite elfe en avait le goût âcre qui lui coulait le long des lèvres. Elle s'était mordu la langue, à un moment de la bataille mais était incapable de dire quand exactement. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. _Une blessure bien légère, en comparaison de ce que les autre ont subis._

Shaiélaè regarda autour d'elle, en quête d'un point de repaire. Des silhouettes erraient sur la terre dévastée, abattant parfois leur arme sur un mourant trop bruyant. Elle aperçu loin sur sa gauche le moulin à partir duquel ils avaient lancés l'attaque. Il des flammes l'enveloppaient, maintenant.

Un nombre important de cadavres gisaient dans la vallée. Les cris de quelques agonisants retentissaient entre les collines. _Je ne peux plus rien pour eux._

Shaiélaè se dressa sur ses genoux et mit ses mains en visières afin de protéger ses yeux du soleil délétère qui tenait lieu d'hivers dans la province de Martelfell.

« Où sont les autres ? » dit-elle a voix haute, comme pour vérifier si sa gorge pouvait toujours prononcer des sons malgré la soif qui l'étreignait. _Par Yffre, je tuerais pour de l'eau._

La petite elfe ignorait depuis combien de temps la bataille était terminée. Longtemps, à en juger le champs de bataille. Elle se rendit compte du miracle qui avait dû se produire pour qu'elle ressorte vivante de cet enfer. Avec du recul et en faisant un effort, Shaiélaè parvint à se remémorer des bribes de souvenir : La marche de nuit jusqu'au moulin, Ioreck anxieux de la concentration importante de mages ennemis signalés par les éclaireurs, la jonction avec les troupes en retraites depuis l'autre extrémité du désert et talonnées par l'armée du Domaine, la contre-attaque, alors que les elfes ne s'attendaient à trouver qu'une poignée de soldats à demi morts de soif. Elles se rappelais avoir cédée à la panique lorsque les volées de flèches de son pelotons avaient étaient stoppées net par une barrière magique. Les sorts des elfes avaient illuminés la nuit quand le Domaine avait chargé en retour. Leurs lignes enfoncées. Les archers se battant à la dague contre les armes-liées et les armures brillantes du Domaine.

Des cris et des pas précipités retentirent. Shaiélaè se tassa sur le sol en apercevant les responsables, un groupe de soldats du Domaines qui courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient en direction du sud. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas en passant à côté de la petite elfe, trop occupés à fuir devant l'escouade de légionnaires à leurs trousses.

Les troupes impériales gagnaient du terrain sur les Altmers. En désespoir de cause, les fuyards firent volte face et l'un d'eux projeta au sol une rune magique qui explosa dans un geyser de flamme lorsque le premier des légionnaires posa le pied dessus. Les autres enjambèrent la carcasse fumante et hurlante de leur frère et se jetèrent sur l'ennemi qui les attendaient de pied ferme.

La petite elfe assista à une chose incroyable : partout dans ce secteur désolé du champs de bataille, des soldats blessés des deux camps, ceux qui avaient encore assez de vigueur pour marcher, se mettaient debout et rassemblaient leurs dernières forces pour assister leurs camarades respectifs occupés à s'entre tuer.

Shaiélaè ordonna à ses jambes tremblantes et lacérées d'égratignures de bien vouloir la porter pour participer à l'escarmouche. Son arc avait supporté le chaos le bataille, mais ne rencontra que le vide lorsque qu'elle porta la main à son carquois. Un instant de panique submergea la petite elfe lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la perte sûrement définitive de ses flèches Bosmers, l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son ancienne vie.

 _Je regretterais ça plus tard._ En balayant le voisinage des yeux, elle se rabattit sur une réserve de flèches de verre accrochés à la ceinture d'un Altmer. Il ne fallait pas se fier à leur aspect fragile. Ces traits légers fendaient l'air avec une incroyable vélocité, et leur pointe était en outre aiguisés comme des rasoirs.

Son premier tir acheva un elfe salement blessé qui peinait à se lever, à quelques pas d'elle, dans l'espoir de prendre part au combat. Quand le pauvre Altmer fut retombé au sol, Shaiélaè reporta son attention sur l'escarmouche à proprement parler. Elle aida ses frères légionnaires du mieux qu'elle pu dans la limite de son stock de flèches. Tirer à l'arc était une véritable souffrance, avec ses bras engourdis et le soleil de plomb qui se reflétait sur les pierres pour frapper ses yeux et son crâne. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vue, Shaiélaè n'avait pas besoin de puiser la motivation très profondément en elle. Elle enchaîna les tirs, descendit deux Aldmeris et en blessa de nombreux autres.

Les soldats du Domaines succombèrent les un après les autres sous les coups des impériaux, non sans leur avoir fait payer un lourd tribut de sang en payement de leur mort. Les derniers elfes demandèrent un pardon qu'un légionnaire leur accorda en leur tranchant la carotide.

Shaiélaè fit abstraction de la douleur sourde qui traversait son corps meurtrie, et alla rejoindre les survivants. En s'approchant elle reconnut beaucoup d'entre eux comme étant d'anciens membres des Lynx-Noirs. _J'ai eue peur qu'ils ai tous étaient tués, comme Astien, Krisandra, Raynald, Frida, Tedril et tout les autres. Peut-être qu'ils savent où est Ioreck._

« Commandant ! » appela t-elle. La petite elfe venait de remarquer Belcar Malane au milieu de l'escouade, reconnaissable entre tous dans sa luxueuse armure, celle-à même qui le caparaçonnait lorsqu'il dirigeait la compagnie du Lynx-Noir avant de l'offrir à l'effort de guerre.

« Shaiélaè de Val-Boisé. Je suis heureux de voir que ton habileté au tir nous a aidé contre ses maudis Aldmeris. En revanche, il est inutile de m'appeler « commandant ». Je n'ai plus de grade officiel, dans la Légion. »

La petite elfe regarda les visages des autres soldats présents. Beaucoup étaient blessés, plus ou moins grièvement. Cette légionnaire qui plaquait sa main sur son œil ensanglanté, elle la connaissait, tout comme celui-là qui regardait d'un air ahuri les fragments de son épée brisée, dans ses mains. Aux côtés de Belcar, Castvanius soutenait Yarmaz. Le vieil Orque était en piteux état dans son armure cabossée dont plusieurs pièces manquaient.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Ioreck ? Ioreck Halfurson ? »

Belcar fit un geste désolé.

« Non. Les troupes sont en train de rassembler dans les collines de l'ouest. S'il est vivant, c'est là qu'il devrait être. Et tu devrais t'y rendre toi aussi. Nous, nous allons rester ici avec un groupe restreint pour sécuriser le champs de bataille en attendant les renforts. »

Yarmaz releva brièvement la tête de son semi-coma, juste pour lâcher d'un souffle :

« Ioreck est mort. »

Le cœur de Shaiélaè cessa de battre dans sa poitrine, et un froid immense l'envahie malgré la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait sur le désert.

« Hein ? Tu es sûr ? »

Yarmaz rejeta un crachat sanguinolent. La petite elfe se retenait difficilement de secouer l'Orque blessé pour le faire parler plus vite.

« Il était avec moi quand on a chargé les lanceurs de sort du Domaine, tout de suite après que le mur de bouclier du tribun Ababneh n'ai cédé. Je l'ai vu tomber. C'était à environ un kilomètre au sud du moulin. Tu le trouvera peut-être en cherchant dans les cadavres à cet endroit. »

Shaiélaè commença a courir dans la direction indiquée par Yarmaz, mais la main petite mais robuste de Belcar la retint dans son élan en se posant sur son épaule.

« Retourne avec le reste de la légion. Prends avec toi les blessés les moins graves parmi ceux que tu pourras trouver. Tu ne peux plus rien faire si ton ami est bien mort. »

La petite elfe se secoua pour se dégager et partir chercher son ami. Elle croisa le regard sévère et accusateur de ses frères d'armes. Le cœur brisé, elle se résigna à suivre les ordres de Belcar. _Je ne peux pas agir comme si j'étais la seule à avoir perdut quelqu'un aujourd'hui.J'ai toujours des devoirs à remplir envers la Légion._

Ces mots sonnaient creux dans sa tête et purent la convaincre. Shaiélaè ne parvenait pas à se défaire du besoin de s'assurer elle-même des dire de Yarmaz. Elle n'arrivait pas non-plus à se représenter l'image du Nordique mort. _C'est impossible._ Son ami lui avait toujours parut être immortel.

Telle une zombie, Shaiélaè marcha machinalement à travers la vallée dévastée en direction du point de ralliement. Une quinzaine de légionnaires trop faible pour tenir si le Domaine contre attaquait l'accompagnaient dans ce voyage pénible au milieu des rochers, des cadavres et des vautours attirés par ce festin providenciel.

Inquiète, elle en questionna certains, pour voir s'ils ne connaissaient pas par hasard un gigantesque guerrier Nordique maniant une épée de taille identique.

« Ioreck tu dis ? Ce n'est pas ça, alors . Il y a un Nordique nommé Olrick dans mon peloton, mais j'ignore s'il s'en ai tiré. »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'étais trop concentré sur la bataille pour remarquer ce genre de chose. »

« Attendez le bulletin des pertes, légionnaire. Il sera publié d'ici peu, le temps que tout les morts aient étés identifiés. Vous saurez alors avec certitude le sort de celui que vous cherchez. »

« Je n'ai vu aucun Nordiques pendant la bataille. Ni après, désolé. Mais vous, vous pouvez me dire si jamais vous croisez une Bretonne blonde ? C'est mon amie, elle a disparue elle aussi. »

Les soldats qu'accompagnait Shaiélaè ne provenaient pas tous d'une même légion, mais chacun d'une unité différente. Cette diversité offrait une émulation de tout les points de vue qui leur permirent de reconstituer à peu près les événements des dernières heures, depuis que l'offensive avait été lancée.

« On les a eu par surprise ! » enorgueillissait une jeune recrue aux yeux brillants de fanatisme, qui seul parmi tous semblait considérer tout ceci comme une victoire totale. Que les Divins soient bénis ! Les peaux-jaunes ont fait une de ces têtes lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'ils avaient à faire à des troupes fraîches, et non à un dernier baroud d'honneur de la part du légat Decianus. »

 _C'est peut-être une victoire, mais le prix en est cruel._ Malgré les pertes importantes dans les rangs de la Légion, tout les objectifs fixés par le commandement impérial avaient étés accomplis : les Légions du légat Decianus étaient sauvées, l'offensive Aldmeri en Martelfell stoppée et le Domaine avait lui aussi subi de lourdes pertes et même battu en retraite.

Le rôle de la gigantesque armée rassemblée sur les plages de Refuge était de porter secours à celles qui se trouvaient en Martelfell lors de l'attaque éclair du Domaine Aldmeri. Totalement dépassées, elles avaient finies par abandonner le sud de la province au mains du Thalmor, en comptant sur les troupes locales Rougegardes pour harceler l'ennemi. Le Domaine n'avait pas laissé aux légions survivantes le loisir de se replier tranquillement. Une immense force armée s'était lancée à leurs trousses, poussant le légat Decianus qui avait pris la tête de l'armée fuyarde à faire traverser à ses hommes le désert Alik'r.

Sans possibilité de ravitaillement, malgré l'aide apportée par les tribus nomades qui peuplaient ces terres, les légionnaires étaient mort chacun leur tour de soif et de faim et avaient subis les attaques incessantes des créatures se terrant dans le sable et dans les incessantes escarmouches contre l'avant-garde elfe.

Dès qu'elle eu acquis une taille assez importante, l'armée de Refuge fut envoyée sauver ce qu'il restait des hommes de Decianus, où à défaut prendre la relève pour contrer l'avance du Domaine.

Les barges remontèrent la Bjoulsae et débarquèrent les troupes le long des contreforts nord des montagnes de Dragontail. Puis on fit avancer les légionnaires à marche forcée à travers les cols enneigés. Shaiélaè trouvait froid l'hiver des plaines, mais force lui fût de constater que la tempête de neige qui avait retardés les Lynx-Noirs sur le chemin de Refuge n'était finalement pas une expérience si désagréable que ça en comparaison de la séance d'alpinisme imposée à l'armée. Même Ioreck s'était plaint du froid.

Cette difficulté était un avantage, puisque le Thalmor pensait infranchissable les montagnes de Dragontail en plein hiver. Bien qu'au courant de l'armée qui se formait à Refuge, ils s'imaginaient la voir contourner les montagnes par l'ouest, rendant impossible d'arriver à temps pour sauver les légions de Decianus de l'éradication. Les elfes avaient fait l'erreur de sous-estimés la capacité des Nordiques, en nombre très important dans l'armée de renfort, à surmonter ce type d'épreuve. Leur expérience du terrain hivernal avait permis à toute la Légion de traverser sans encombre les montagnes, et de se retrouver face au Domaine Aldmeri sur un front inattendu.

Bien sûr, les montagnes et le Domaine n'étaient pas les seuls danger que les légionnaires durent affronter. Shaiélaè fit également connaissance avec le si particulier hivers Rougegarde, dès l'instant où les montagnes franchies les préservèrent des vents du nord. Cela consistait à une chaleur exécrable tout au long de la journée, et à des nuits aussi glaciales que celles de Skyrim.

La veille, des éclaireurs annoncèrent avoir repérer les troupes du légat Decianus. Trois heures plus tard, les deux armée opéraient leurs jonctions. Les survivants de ce que l'on appelait la «Marche de la soif » étaient dans un état horrible quand leurs compagnons les accueillirent. Un tiers des hommes gisaient sans sépulture dans les sables du désert Alik'r. Les survivants avaient tous la peau affreusement brûlée par le soleil. Ils souffraient de déshydratation, de dysenterie, et nombreux étaient ceux dont les blessures s'infectaient, à cause du manque de moyen médical qui en avait empêché la guérison.

Shaiélaè n'eut pas à supporter longtemps la vision de cette armée de bêtes humaine qui s'offrait à elle. Les nouveaux arrivants furent pris en charge par les guérisseurs pendant que le reste de la Légion se mettait en position pour attendre l'arrivée des troupes du Domaine.

La VIème légion se plaça derrière la crête d'une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait un moulin. Ainsi commença l'interminable attente qui précéda la batailles. Des éclaireurs arrivaient régulièrement pour transmettre leurs nouveaux rapports. Presque tout les ennemis étaient des mages de guerre Altmer. Le Domaine ignorait toujours la présence de renforts. Les troupes ennemies étaient dirigées par Dame Arannelya, réputée pour son inflexibilité et son sens aiguë de la stratégie.

L'écho d'un coup de trompe retentit entre les collines, et la VIème légion surgit de derrière son abris pour se jeter dans la bataille. L'engagement avait déjà débuté dans la vallée entre les XVème et IXème légions et l'armée du Thalmor désorganisée par l'attaque surprise. Les archers impériaux lâchèrent une volée de flèches sur l'ennemi en contrebas pendant que l'infanterie descendait la colline droit en direction de leur flanc. C'est la que Shaiélaè vit Ioreck pour la dernière fois, tête nue et dénué de ses habituelles fourrures. La dernière image que la petite emporta de lui fut son ami portant sa claymore d'une main, utilisant son autre pour se retenir de glisser en s'appuyant sur les rochers. Puis il disparu dans la masse de ses frères d'armes, pendant que Shaiélaè préparait une nouvelle volée de flèche.

Le début de la bataille se déroulait conformément au plan établi. Mais une fois remis de l'effet de surprise initial, le gros de l'armée et l'arrière-garde du Domaine se réorganisa plus rapidement que prévu. Le commandement engagea la Xème légion plus tôt que dans le plan afin de pallier à ce problème, mais fut obligée de charger seule alors qu'elle aurait dut être épaulée sur le flanc ouest par la XIème légion. Cette dernière en effet faisait face à un imprévu bien plus grand : Peu après le début de la bataille, des éclaireurs avaient repérés l'emplacement de la XIème légion, et une importante force Aldmeri avait été dépêcher la prendre à revers avant qu'elle ne puisse tenir son rôle. Ces membres firent à leur tour l'expérience d'une attaque surprise, et durent affronter seul le Domaine sans qu'aucun renfort ne soit disponible pour les secourir.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs unités Aldmeri rompirent le combat contre la XVème légion et contre-attaquèrent pour défendre leur flanc gauche, là où ils étaient aux prises avec la VIème légion. Les mages Altmer les plus puissants se mobilisèrent pour former une barrière magique impénétrable pour se protéger des flèches et des sorts impériaux qui décimaient leurs hommes. Les archers et les mages de guerres se trouvèrent dans l'inutilité la plus totale, et assistèrent impuissant à la contre-attaque du Domaine contre le reste de l'infanterie désormais placé dans une posture défensive.

Une partie du mur de bouclier qu'avait formé les légionnaires finit par céder au terme d'une lutte acharnée. Au moment où les mages et archers impériaux reçurent l'ordre d'aller assister la XIème légion, le Domaine perça les lignes de l'infanterie et les prit pour cible. Les elfes grimpèrent la colline sous une pluie de flèche et de sort qui ne suffit pas à les arrêter. Shaiélaè paniquait, mais les officiers hurlaient de tenir la position. La petite elfe tira à la hâte une dernière flèche dans l'épaule d'un Altmer quand ils furent là, qui le déconcentra et fit disparaître l'épée qu'il avait lié à lui. Elle dégaina son poignard et le plongea dans le bas-ventre de son ennemi tandis qu'il relançait l'invocation de son arme.

Shaiélaè se sentit bousculée en tout sens par le chaos de la mêlée, sans vraiment parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle finit par tomber à terre et heurta un rocher avant de perdre connaissance, son champs de vision emplit par les multiples pieds qui la piétinaient quand elle ferma les yeux.

La XVème et la IXème légion finit par mettre en déroute les troupes du Domaine sur le flanc qu'elles occupaient. Elles opérèrent leur jonction avec la Xème légion prise en étau entre les forces principales Aldmeri et celle qui venait de disperser la XIème légion. Les elfes se rendirent où fuirent simplement en voyant les renforts impériaux arriver. Une troupe mixte fut formée afin de s'occuper des dernières poches de résistances dans le secteur et pour poursuivre les fuyard, et le reste de l'armée convergea vers la VIème légion. Les mages et les archers de la VIème légion étaient tous mort, en fuite où hors d'état de se battre. Les elfes avaient pris leur place sur la colline et harcelaient l'infanterie bloquée dans la vallée avec une pluie de sorts. Les soldats restants du Domaine résistèrent à la Légion assez longtemps pour que des renforts ne leur parviennent, composés de troupes ayant précédemment battues en retraite. Ces troupes fraîches n'eurent pas grand impact sur l'issue du combat : quelques minutes après leur engagement, Dame Arannelya ordonna le retrait de ses troupes pour les préserver. Le Domaine Aldmeri quitta la bataille, laissant la vallée au mains de l'Empire.

 _Peut importe ce que nous autre troufions avons endurés, Titus Mede II recevra dans quelques jours à son petit-déjeuner une jolie lettre annonçant une victoire majeure sur le front de Martelfell. C'est ironique de sauver une armée pour en sacrifier une autre pendant l'opération ._

Ils parvinrent au point de ralliement, où les différentes légions et cohortes se ré-assemblaient. Shaiélaè retrouva bien vite la sienne, mais aucun signe de Ioreck. Elle n'osait imaginer le pire. Après s'être emplit le gosier d'eau tiédasse, la petite elfe se mit à interroger divers Nordiques avec lesquels son ami avait pour habitude de traîner.

« Il est devenu complètement cinglé peu après le début de la bataille. S'il ne nous avaient pas prévenu pour ses crises de berserk, j'aurais était effrayé. Si ça prouve, il est toujours quelque part sur le champ de bataille, à chercher des elfes à réduire en bouillie. »

« Il a découpé à lui seul au moins vingt elfes ! Je n'osait pas m'approcher de lui, mais je pouvais le voir. Sa tête est facile à repérer au dessus du champs de bataille. Je ne l'ai plus vu à partir du moment où ces enfoirés ont contre-attaqués, mais je ne faisait plus attention à lui. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit vivant, c'est une vraie perle pendant les combats. »

C'était toujours la même réponse. Tout le monde l'avait vu déchaîné au cœur de la bataille, mais personne n'était capable de dire ce qu'il était advenu de lui après.

La petite elfe profita du chaos qui régnait pour s'éclipser faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie. Beaucoup de blessés attendaient encore dans la vallée que l'on vienne les chercher, mais il y avait toujours un mince espoir qu'il soit déjà en sécurité.

Il y a avait tellement de blessés quand Shaiélaè arriva, protégés du soleil par des auvents dressés à l'improviste. Toute les victimes de la Marche de la soif étaient rassemblées ici, prises en charges par des volontaires qui leur donnaient à boire et pansaient leurs brûlures. Plus loin, les mages guérisseurs s'occupaient de ceux blessés pendant la batailles. Ceux-là étaient moins nombreux, mais il en arrivait sans cesse de nouveaux. C'est ici que la petite elfe chercha en vain le Nordique, avant d'abandonner et de retourner lasse dans sa cohorte.

Elle alla se coucher le soir les yeux pleins des horreurs de la journée. Son corps éreinté trouva rapidement le sommeil bien qu'elle désirait rester éveiller pour guetter le retour de Ioreck.

La petite elfe sentit quelque chose la secouer au cours de la nuit, et entendit une voix qui l'appelait dans le noir. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et leva vaguement son poignard sur le potentiel danger pour tomber sur l'un de ses compagnons, Saeel, qui tentait de l'éveiller.

« C'est toi qui cherchait ton ami Nordique ? Il vient de rentrer, il est avec le légat Vant. »

Shaiélaè se leva d'un bond, oubliant toute la fatigue accumulée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'habiller, puisqu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'ôter son uniforme pour dormir. Elle drapa seulement autour de sa tête le voile de laine qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de porter depuis son arrivée à Martelfell à la place du casque fournit par la Légion qu'elle avait jetée à la première occasion . Ce voile protégeait sa tête des dégâts du soleil aussi bien que ceux du froid nocturne.

La petite elfe se précipita hors de sa tente .

« Ils étaient près des écuries quand je les ai vu rentrer. » indiqua Saeel.

L'air sec et glacial de la nuit la pénétra dès qu'elle fut sortie. Shaiélaè traversa rapidement le camp, esquivant avec agilité les légionnaires sur sa route. Elle atteint l'écurie, et bondit de soulagement en voyant la haute silhouette de Ioreck au bout de l'allée, tenant un cheval par la bride pour le reconduire dans son enclos. Avec lui se trouvait leur commandant le légat Vant, sa garde personnelle, ainsi que d'autre légionnaires de grande réputation. La petite elfe ne perdit pas de temps à deviner ce que Ioreck faisait avec la crème de la Légion. Il était vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et il lui raconterait les détails plus tard.

Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu de tout ce beau monde, et le Nordique baissa enfin les yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

« Par la grâce de Kyne, tu es vivante ! » Il souleva son amie de terre en la prenant dans ses bras puissant. Les hommes présents pouffèrent et gênée, Shaiélaè se mit à rougir. Ioreck s'en fichait. « On disait que les archers avaient tous été exterminés. J'ai eu une de ses peur. »

Une fois qu'elle fut reposée à terre, elle demanda à son ami :

« Tu était où ? Tout le monde dit que tu as disparu à un moment de la bataille. Et Yarmaz a dit que tu étais mort. Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec le légat ? »

Ioreck sourit mystérieusement.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Ne me fait pas attendre ! » dit Shaiélaè avec impatience.

« On a chargé quand on en a reçut l'ordre. C'était facile, au début, avec l'effet de surprise. Les elfes étaient coincés entre nous, et ceux de la XVème et de la IXème. A partir de là, je me rappelle plus de rien. Rapport à tu-sais-quoi quand je suis en colère.

Je me suis réveillé alors que j'étais allongé au sol au milieu des cadavres. Apparemment, je m'étais encore évanouis au milieu de la bataille, quand les effets du berserk se sont dissipés. Les elfes ont cru que j'étais mort, puisqu'ils m'ont laissés comme ça sans chercher à m'achever à terre. La bataille n'était pas terminée, mais elle s'était déplacé plus loin, sur les flancs de la colline. Mais l'endroit où j'étais n'était pas totalement désert : A à peine vingt mètres de moi, se tenait le commandement Aldmeri. Cette Dame Arannelya en personne, ses généraux et aides de camps et toute sa garde personnelle. »

« Comment savais-tu que c'était bien elle ? » le coupa Shaiélaè.

« J'étais sonné, pas stupide. Je pouvais l'entendre dicter ses ordres, et ses homme l'appelaient par son nom. Je n'ai pas réfléchis plus longtemps. J'ai ramassé _Foyer_ , je me suis levé et j'ai chargé les elfes. »

« Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce que tu avais dans la tête en chargeant seul les soldats d'élite du Thalmor ? » Bien que Ioreck soit en vie en face d'elle, la petite elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

 _«_ Laisse-moi finir , par Shor ! J'avais une chance de décapiter l'armée du Domaine en Martelfell, de venger nos frères tombés et tu crois que je l'aurais laisser filer, même si je devais y laisser ma vie ? » Le Nordique reprit son récit. « Les elfes ont été surpris de voir un impérial solitaire se lever pour les attaquer. L'un d'eux a fait virer son cheval pour me régler mon compte. J'ai commencé par découper les jambes du cheval pendant qu'il charger,puis j'ai fendu le crâne du cavalier. Ca a commencé à devenir plus difficile, à partir de ce moment. J'ai été obligé de me cacher derrière un rocher pendant qu'ils vidaient leur stock de mana sur moi : sort de flammes, de poisons... Dame Arannelya a invoquée un atronach de flamme, qui m'a bien causé quelques soucis avant que je ne m'en débarrasse. »

Il montra sa main gauche à Shaiélaè, enveloppée dans dans un bandage rougit suintant de lymphe.

« Comme je n'était pas disposé à sortir de ma cachette, et que les elfes voulaient conserver une part de leur réserve de magie, Dame Arannelya a envoyée ses gardes me déloger. Au corps à corps, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Par Ysmir, j'ai fait un joli carnage. Ils étaient montés, mais j'ai tué les chevaux en priorité pour rétablir l'équilibre : la forme de « Foyer » est conçut pour stopper une charge de cavalerie, en la tenant fermement à la manière d'une pique et en utilisant les crocs sur la lame pour agripper les cavaliers et les faire tomber. Une fois au sol, c'est moi qui avait l'avantage. Ils ne sont pas mort sans me toucher un peu, par contre. Regarde : »

Il recula de quelques pas et exhiba ses cicatrices fraîches..

«Celle-là, un coup de masse dans le dos. Le cuir a amortit, mais la maille à pris chère. Et je vais avoir un beau bleu. Peut être une côte cassée. Et à la hanche, c'est une flèche. J'avais peur de devoir la retirer moi-même, mais elle a disparue toute seule quand j'ai éventré le tireur. C'était un de de ses arcs que les elfes aiment bien invoquer.

Ils étaient quand même bien entraînés, et beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Comme je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, j'essayais de m'approcher petit à petit de Dame Arannelya, pour l'emporter avec moi si je devais mourir. Elle m'a lancée des souffles glacés dans la figure. C'est très douloureux, mais le pire, c'est que ça m'engourdissait. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour moi de me battre et de bouger, avec mes extrémités qui ne répondaient plus.

C'est à ce moment que le légat Vant et sa garde sont arrivés. Lui aussi avait repéré le commandement du Thalmor, et il a rappliqué dès que possible pour capturer en personne Dame Arannelya et ses généraux. En le voyant arriver, elle a lancée le signal de la retraite pour son armée dans le ciel, et a pris la fuite au galop.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me remettre du combat que je venais de vivre qu'un préfet me tendait la bride d'un cheval et m'ordonnait de les accompagner à la poursuite de Dame Arannelya. Evidemment, je me suis exécuté. Je ne suis pas un très bon cavalier, mais il y avait une jument dans la ferme de ma mère, à Morthal, et je m'était déjà entraîné quand j'étais gosse. C'était difficile de rester dans le sillage du légat, mais j'ai réussi à tenir la route. On a poursuivi Dame Arannelya pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à une sorte de défilé. Le Domaine nous ai tombé dessus à cet endroit. Ils avaient l'avantage du terrain, et ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Dame Arannelya et ses généraux se sont échappés et on a été obligés de fuir après avoir perdu quelques hommes. Le légat s'en est tiré de justesse. Du coup, on est rentrés au camp. Et me voilà. »

Shaiélaè était partagée entre l'admiration pour les actes accomplis par son ami et une profonde colère. _Comment peut-il penser que c'est une bonne idée de lancer une attaque suicide sur la femme la mieux protégée du champs de bataille ? A t-il pensé à moi, à un moment de tout ça ? A comment je ferais s'il était tué ?_

« Tu as été brave, mais stupide. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour bien te faire voir de la hiérarchie. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci, mais ne recommence plus. S'il-te-plaît. »

Ioreck ne comprenait pas la colère de son amie. Cela le troublait.

« Nous somme en guerre ! Les enjeux dépassent notre simple existence, la tienne comme la mienne. S'il faut mourir pour y mettre fin, alors soit. J'entrerais en Sovngarde la tête haute. Je n'ai peut être pas réussi à éliminer Dame Arannelya, mais au moins elle sait maintenant où se situe le degré de détermination des citoyens de l'Empire. »

« Tu es un bon guerrier, Ioreck. On a besoin de toi vivant pour vaincre l'ennemi. « Foyer » ne tranchera pas des Altmers toute seule, alors préserve-toi pour un combat qui en vaut la peine. »

« Nous devons tous faire de notre mieux, peux importe le prix. Si tu n'es pas prête à offrir ta vie pour l'Empereur, alors peut être que la Légion n'est pas faite pour toi. »

Shaiélaè soupira et retourna se coucher dans sa tente, plantant là Ioreck au milieu des écuries. Bien sûr qu'elle était fière de ses exploits, autant qu'elle était joyeuse qu'il soit vivant. Mais la petite elfe se rendait compte aujourd'hui que son ami n'était qu'un mortel, et qu'il pouvait saigner. Et cela l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire.


End file.
